


and you got me wanting you

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Birthday Sex, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Seijoh is a Modelling Company surprise, Semi and Iwaizumi are Sugar Daddies, Shirabu and Yahaba are their sugar babies, Smut, YahaShira friendship!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: In which Semi and Iwaizumi are rich as fuck company executives and Shirabu and Yahaba are their sugar babies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i present to you a semishira and iwayaha sugar daddy au uwu i like the thought of iwaizumi and yahaba together so i decided to place them as a pair in this fic. 
> 
> anyway, shirabu and yahaba are like college students and 20 yrs old and iwaizumi and semi are heirs to their companies and are about in their late 20s (28-30). as this is a multi-chaptered on-going fic, tags would be updated as i update the fic and characters would be added as the story progresses though not as much. i might not update regularly as school would be starting in a week and i'm in my last year of university so i might be busier this time around. i hope you stay tuned in, tho!

  ** _Thursday_ **

  

“No.” Shirabu said with a glare as he opened his door and found Yahaba standing there with a smile Kawanishi standing behind him.

“What? I haven’t said anything yet.” Yahaba said, blinking innocently at him which made Shirabu’s glare more pronounced, “You don’t have to say anything for me to know what it is and the answer is still ‘no,’ Shigeru.”

Yahaba pouted, “At least here me out first, Ken. You didn’t when I talked to you last time. You picked up your stuff in the library and walked out as soon as you said no.”

Shirabu scowled at him but opened the door wider so Yahaba and Kawanishi could step inside his single-room apartment unit. They toed off their shoes by the entry way and walked to the living room where Yahaba immediately plopped down on the couch. “Now, let’s talk.”

Shirabu sighed and sat down on Yahaba’s side with Kawanishi settling in on his left. “Shigeru, I said it before and I’m going to say it now, it’s still a no.”

“Hear us out, Kenjirou. Please. I wouldn’t put up the offer if I knew it wouldn’t help or benefit you one way or another.”

Said offer was that Shirabu take on a sugar daddy as a way to earn money as it was what Yahaba did halfway through their first year in college. Shirabu isn’t really on the well-off side due to his background and college is expensive because of loans and the other fees he had to pay that he had to work part-time jobs while studying. When second year started he took graveyard shifts because his classes are in the morning and Yahaba started to notice the bags that lined his eyes. He always dropped dead on his bed as soon as he is home from his shift, but there are times when his insomnia is keeping him up until his classes start that he lives off of coffee to stay awake and alert before having the chance to take a nap before his shift in the library starts.

It is during one of those library shifts that Yahaba walked in and skipped over to his place and brought up the topic of sugaring to which Shirabu shut down the idea immediately. He isn’t against Yahaba taking on a sugar daddy. If anything, he is very supportive of what his best friend does. Iwaizumi-san is a nice man and he takes care of Yahaba when Yahaba is being the reckless and hard-headed idiot that he is. And he could see that Yahaba is happy at what they have, especially when they made things official a month ago. Yahaba was glowing ever since and that was all Shirabu needed. Life hadn’t been exactly fair for both of them and he just wanted Yahaba to have the happiness he greatly deserves.

“Look, I know him because he went out with us for a few times to have dinner and he isn’t so bad. If anything, he is really attractive. And very kind.” Yahaba said. “You don’t have to have sex with him if that’s not what you want. It isn’t really all about just sex you know. And he wouldn’t force you into doing something you don’t want. You hold the reigns, Kenjirou.”

Shirabu sighed and turned to Kawanishi who was sitting silently beside him, “Do you have some speech prepared on why I should do this?”

Kawanishi just shrugged, “I think you should do it.”

“Why.” Shirabu deadpanned.

“It would be amusing to see you flailing around and acting awkwardly on the prospect of dating you know.” Kawanishi smirked and Shirabu took the throw pillow from beside Yahaba and smacked Kawanishi with it. “But in all seriousness, Kenjirou. Do it. We don’t want you wasting away on us just because your pride is getting in the way of letting people take care of you.”

Shirabu hugged the throw pillow to his chest and pouted because he knew Kawanishi was right. He never really accepted help without working for it. It’s the way he grew up and doing so, he fought tooth and nail for everything he had, especially his education so he doesn’t know what to do when people end up wanting to give him something without asking anything in return.

With a sigh he relented, “Fine, I’ll do it.” Yahaba cheered and Kawanishi grinned proudly. “But! If he is not someone that you said he would be, I’m dropping it and return to my part-time jobs.” Yahaba just nodded and promised him that Iwaizumi’s friend won’t disappoint before pulling out his phone. Shirabu rolled his eyes and stood up, “Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“Nah. Kenji and I are going out today.” Kawanishi said and stood up as well.

“I’ll have instant ramen please. I know you’re buying extra stock for me because you love me so much.” Yahaba piped up, fingers typing away on his cellphone and eyes not leaving the screen.

Shirabu nodded and walked Kawanishi to the door, bidding him goodbyes before going to the kitchen to start heating up water for their instant ramen.

“I talked to Hajime.” Yahaba said as he entered the kitchen and pulled out a chair on the small table to sit down. “Date’s scheduled this Saturday at lunch. He made reservations for the two of you already under your name.”

Shirabu sighed for the umpteenth time and just offered a nod.

 

***

**_SATURDAY_ **

**_11:50 AM_ **

 

Shirabu arrived at the agreed location 10 minutes before the scheduled lunch date at 12 noon. Yahaba and Kawanishi said to give them a call in case something happens and they would immediately come and pull him out.

He entered the restaurant that was on the slightly-high class section of the city. Yahaba said not to worry since his “sugar daddy” would be the one paying the bill. It doesn’t sit well with Shirabu but after too much prompting from Yahaba’s part, he let it slide.

The receptionist asked for his reservations and he said his name then he was led to a table for two by the least populous side of the restaurant.

“Would you like to order now?” The receptionist asked as she handed him a menu.

“Uh, I’ll just wait for my companion before I do. Thank you.” He said politely and placed the menu beside his plate. The receptionist nodded and told him to just call if he’s ready before leaving him be. A waiter arrived after a moment and placed a glass of water in front of him.

He felt self-conscious and under-dressed in his button-up, sweater and jeans surrounded by rich people in their suits and dresses. He kept glancing on his watch, irked when 12 noon came but his supposed companion wasn’t there yet. Shirabu had half a mind to just call Yahaba and leave but he promised that he would wait until 30 minutes for his date and Shirabu is nothing but a keeper of his words.

He pulled out his phone instead and aimlessly scrolled through his notifications and social media accounts. There was the post of his classmate from one of his courses, Ennoshita with his boyfriend who was asleep beside him in the library. Then there was the selfie from Akaashi, one of his study buddies, with his tall blonde best friend. Shirabu left a heart react to the post because Akaashi is just too pretty for his own good.

He looked up from his phone when the sound of the chair in front of him was being pulled. He was met with a wonderful sight that frankly exceeds his expectations.

Shirabu knew he was gay. He knew it since he was high school when he realized that he didn’t feel the same attraction to girls the way his other guy classmates did. He thought it was just because he mainly didn’t care about that kind of stuff, but he found himself pining after Yahaba and he knew that he was gay since then. Still, there are only a few people that caught his attention because according to Kawanishi, he is generally picky about almost everything. There was Yahaba in high school, and then there are a few who he found really pretty like Akaashi.

But the man in front of him, a shine of sweat on his forehead from the summer heat outside, ashen-gray hair with dyed tips a little messy and his pristine button-up with the two buttons open showing a hint of pale skin and glorious collarbones, was on a different level. If he could become even gayer than he already is, then the man in front of him is the very reason why.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” The man apologized as he sat down in front of him. “I had to make a lot of calls so I wasn’t able to get out as soon as possible.”

And his voice sounds wonderful, too.

Shirabu blinked and snapped himself out of his staring before the man noticed it. “It’s alright.” He mumbled.

The man smiled at him, just a little quirk of the side of his lips and Shirabu found it attractive. _Fuck my life._ “I’m Semi Eita by the way.” The businessman introduced himself, holding out a hand.

Shirabu took the hand and shook it, surprised by the strong grip of Semi’s hand and he found it comforting and grounding, “Shirabu Kenjirou. Nice to meet you, Semi-san.”

They let go and Shirabu kept his hand on his lap, squirming a little because _What the fuck do you do on dates?!_

“Do you already have anything you want, Shirabu-kun?” Semi asked. Shirabu shook his head and picked up the menu. “Just order anything you want. It’s on me.”

Shirabu scanned the menu and decided to order a pasta plate for himself. Semi flagged down a waiter and relayed their orders and Shirabu can’t help but notice the familiarity the businessman had of the place seeing as he didn’t need to see the menu to know what he wanted. _He must frequent this place a lot._

After ordering, Semi turned to look at him again and it is only then that Shirabu noticed his dark brown eyes that are the same color of chocolates. _They’re captivating,_ he absently thought to himself.

“I apologize if Hajime and his boyfriend put you up into something you’re not entirely comfortable with. We could just eat and call it a day if you don’t want to do this and I’ll tell them myself to stop bugging you about it.” Semi said. 

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Semi just hummed before leaning forward on his arms, “Well, if we’re going to do this I want you to know that you call the shots and we’re not going to do something you don’t want alright? We don’t need to have sex if you don’t want to. I don’t think that it’s really necessary. We could just eat and hang-out and I would give you your weekly allowance.”

“Okay, but um..” Shirabu started.

“Hmm? What is it?” Semi asked patiently.

“Is there anything I could do as compensation for the allowance that you would give me?”

Semi raised an eyebrow and Shirabu was quick to explain, “Don’t take it the wrong way! I’m grateful and I want to try this out because it might help me focus more on my academics, but the thought of receiving money just by looking pretty beside you doesn’t sit well with me even if that’s the whole point of sugaring.” Shirabu sighs. “I probably don’t make sense but—”

“No, I get what you mean. You don’t like the thought of receiving something without actually working for it.”

Shirabu nodded. “Shigeru is shameless about this kind of stuff. He’s just like that but he is as prideful as me but he goes about it in a subtle way and I know he used to do some accounting stuff for Iwaizumi-san before things became more serious and official." 

Semi remained silent for a moment before speaking again, “Alright. You could work as my personal assistant in the office. I have a secretary but since the work load had been heavy lately we could use another hand. And she has a family and I kind of feel bad for letting her work through the weekends even if it’s with pay and she is more than willing to do so. You just need to read emails and remind schedules and meetings for me and occasionally look over some of the details I might miss. Is that alright with you?”

“Hmm. I could do that.”

“Cool.” Semi smiled that lopsided smile again and Shirabu felt his heart jump. “Your work schedule would depend entirely on you and you could just come in the office at your own time. Don’t be too pressured to go especially if you have so much school work to do. Your education is still the priority. I’m just here to lighten the load, specifically your college bills." 

Shirabu flushed in embarrassment because he is really going to do this and he doesn’t even feel the same pull that tells him he shouldn’t. He just offered a nod and thanked Semi for understanding and doing this.

“Don’t sweat it. I’m happy I could help.”

Their orders came and the conversation died down as they ate their food in silence.

 

 

“Do you have somewhere you need to be?” Semi asked as they exited the restaurant.

“I have a shift in the library until 5pm and then I would go over to where I work part-time to hand over my resignation.”

“Do you want me to drive you back?”

Shirabu shook his head, not yet welcome to the idea of the attention it would garner when Semi dropped him off in front of his school in his fancy car, “Thank you for the offer but I can manage.”

“Alright. Oh and by the way,” Semi dug into his pocket and pulled out a white business card with his personal details, “Here’s my contact. Give me a call or a text when you’re coming over okay?”

Shirabu just nodded and pocketed the business card before bowing politely, “Thank you for your time Semi-san. It..” Shirabu stopped and bit his lip, “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be I guess…?”

Semi chuckled, making Shirabu stand back straight, and the sound of his laugh made Shirabu’s stomach twist in a good way, “I had a good time, too. It was nice meeting you, Shirabu-kun. I hope we could talk more the next time we see each other.”

The hand that ruffled his hair took him by surprise but it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. “Text me when you get back to school?” Semi said with a gentle smile. Shirabu just nodded and Semi ruffled his hair once again. He huffed in slight annoyance as he fixed the strands back in place.

“I’ll go now. Thank you again, Semi-san.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you soon, Shirabu-kun.”

Shirabu turned around and walked towards the bus stop, the weight of Semi's business card evident in his pockets. He had a feeling that he would be seeing Semi again sooner than he planned to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shirabu isn't the only one who suffered from very persistent friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello~ school started already so it's going to be slow update since i'm juggling acads with thinking about the plot and outlining everything. gomennn~ ;A;
> 
> anyway, here's chapter two. have some hot piece of ass named semi eita uwu

Semi stood there for a while as he watched Shirabu walk down the street and turn right as he reached the end of the restaurant block before he himself turned on his heel and started to walk to his car parked on the other side.

Before reaching the parking lot, he stopped on his tracks by the tables lined outside the restaurant and sighed exasperatedly, “I appreciate the effort for a disguise but your red hair is quite noticeable on its own, Satori.”

Said red-head, Tendou Satori who was Semi’s best friend since birth, lowered the newspaper he was holding and shot a wide grin towards Semi as if he wasn’t caught spying on his best friend’s date and Semi let out a snort when he saw how obnoxious the fake moustache looked on the other man.

Beside Tendou was his other friends. Iwaizumi Hajime who was the future CEO of his company’s partner organization and his boyfriend and Shirabu’s best friend, Yahaba Shigeru. On the other end of the table was Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi’s childhood best friend and vice president until the four of them met in high school and formed a unit of their own. The four of them have been best friends since then.

“So how was lunch Eita-kun?” Tendou asked as he waved him down to take a sit. He pulled out the chair between Tendou and Oikawa and sat down, deciding to humor them for a while before going back to the confines of his office and start making calls and answering e-mails once again.

“It was nice.”

The four men just looked at him unblinking.

“What?” Semi asked.

“That’s it? _Nice?_ Just _nice?_ ” Yahaba said.

“Please enlighten us more on what “nice” means, Semi-chan.”

“It means what it means, Tooru.”

“So, what do you think about Shirabu?” It was Iwaizumi who asked this time.

Semi just offered a shrug, “He’s awkward but it’s cute. And he’s pretty too.”

Semi’s answer made Yahaba grin widely which immediately turned into a frown when Semi continued his earlier statement, “I offered him a PA position in the office.”

“Eita-kun, I think you missed the point of being a sugar daddy. It’s so that he could focus more on his school stuff instead of overworking himself to death.”

“I know that. We talked about it. He wouldn’t want to receive allowance without having to work for it and I completely understand so I had him work on the office. That way, I could watch over him and make sure he doesn’t push himself out of his own limits and he has free reign on his own schedule.”

“Typical Kenjirou.” Yahaba sighed.

“Aw. How responsible of you, Semi-chan. To think that it takes the three of us most of the time to get you out of that chamber you call your office so you wouldn’t overwork yourself.”

Semi just rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Tooru.”

Oikawa was right. He was too workaholic. After he started working at the company and shadowing his father as the next CEO, he rarely hang out with his friends like their old, care-free days. Semi rarely left the confines of his office as soon as he clocked in and the work started to pile in. Sometimes his secretary, Mai, would just bring him lunch and he would eat in his office and sometimes his lunch food will become his dinner food because he neglected eating because he was too busy. At first, Iwaizumi was like him as well. They worked extra hard for their own companies and Iwaizumi almost never sleeps. Oikawa decided to step in and made him an account in a dating site where he met Yahaba. Since then, Iwaizumi looked more relaxed and less like a zombie after being in the corporate world for 6 years. It seems like Oikawa’s meddling worked so well and Iwaizumi started having this glow around him.

And now they were doing it to him. Tendou, Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked inside his office last Wednesday night when he was working overtime. They offered up the idea to him. A sugar baby. Semi thought that he didn’t need to look after some brat on top of his work load but he should know from years of friendship that his three friends were very persistent and they refused to leave his office and let him work in peace without saying yes or even considering the idea before shutting it down completely. Iwaizumi even offered him to just take the boy out for lunch and they would decide from then and there whether they both want to go through with the whole sugaring thing. He even volunteered to book the reservations on their favorite restaurant for him and Semi just relented.

And now said sugar baby, a petite brunet whose eyes hold the same shade of brown as his hair, pretty and awkward in an adorable way, holds his personal contact information and Semi wouldn’t admit it out loud but a part of him is anticipating the next time that they would see each other again and this time, get to talk even more.

He didn’t even notice the small smile that’s making its way on his lips as he remembered seeing the boy when he entered the restaurant and was led to their reserved table, nor the mischievous and curious looks that is displayed on his friends’ faces.

Oikawa’s cough made him snap out of his thoughts and he turned to his wrist watch to look at the time, “I need to go back to the office.”

“It’s Saturday, Eita-kun.”

“I’m aware, and I have work to do.”

Tendou just sighed, knowing that he can’t stop Semi from going to the office even on a weekend when he was supposed to rest.

“I’ll just go home early after I make one important call with the client I’m meeting on Tuesday. Want to hang out this evening?” He asked them. Tendou and Oikawa perked up at the thought of hanging out with Semi without forcing him out of his office and he could practically see a glow emitting from them.

“Movie marathon at my place and Mario Kart?” Oikawa asked, vibrating with excitement.

“We’re not doing your alien movie marathon, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said with a sigh.

“Excuse me, Iwa-chan! Alien movies are the best!” Oikawa protested.

“You’re one to talk, Hajime. You’re just as much of a nerd as Oikawa-san is with your collection of Godzilla figurines, posters, comics and movies.” Yahaba said, making Iwaizumi groan.

“Why did I even allow the two of you to meet?”

Yahaba and Oikawa just laughed and high-fived over Iwaizumi’s head making the raven roll his eyes.

“You’re welcome to come as well, Yahaba.” Semi said but the silver-haired boy just waved at him with a no.

“Taichi and I promised to hang out and annoy Kenjirou tonight so I’ll pass.”

Semi just nodded and bid his goodbyes to his friends, promising to meet them at late afternoon for their group bonding session.

 

***

 

As promised, Semi only finished his phone call with his client for Tuesday then he left the office to go home and rest for a while before going over to Oikawa’s house. He even sent Mai home as soon as he arrived back from lunch, apologizing for keeping her even on the weekends when she could’ve been at home and having some quality time with her family.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. Yasushi understands and he loves spending time with Juno on weekends as their bro time or something like that.” Mai told him. Mai had been working for him ever since he started in the office and three years ago, she got married to her high school sweetheart. Semi had met Kamasaki Yasushi on a few occasions and he was a good and understanding man and they became good friends. He made a mental note to remind himself to send over a gift to the Kamasaki household as thanks for constantly supporting him and as an apology as well.

When he arrived at Oikawa’s, he was met by a pillow on the face and he stared unamused at Satori who looked sheepish and Oikawa who whistled innocently.

“Where’s Hajime?” He asked when he saw the lack of raven hair in the house.

“He’s on his way. He probably fucked Yahaba-chan before coming over.” Oikawa said nonchalantly as he munched on the popcorn while flipping over the channels.

Semi plopped down on the couch beside Oikawa and took some of the popcorn from the bowl on the brunet’s lap. They sat down in silence for a while, with some reality show playing in the television before Semi sighed as he felt eyes burning holes on the side of his face.

“What do you two want?” He asked and turned to look at Tendou and Oikawa, who immediately whipped their heads back to the television. Semi took the remote from Oikawa and turned the television off.

Oikawa sighed and adjusted his position on the couch so he would be facing Semi, “You’ll call him again right? Shirabu?”

“And if I don’t?” Semi asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Oikawa just huffed. Tendou stood from his place on the loveseat and sat beside Oikawa, “Don’t worry, Tooru. Eita would call him again and I’m 100% sure about that.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You were spacing out and smiling a while ago Eita-kun~” Tendou said teasingly, a wide grin appearing on his face.

Semi just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his regular scowl appearing on his face, “I wasn’t smiling.”

“You were. Even your scowl doesn’t look as pronounced as it usually is.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were.”

“I wasn’t. Shut up, Satori.”

Semi opened the television once again and started to look for a more interesting show while waiting for Iwaizumi, settling on a historical documentary and taking the bowl from Oikawa’s hand and munching on the popcorn.

“You were, Eita-kun.”

“Shut up, Satori.”

 

***

 

**_THURSDAY_ **

**_2:30 PM_ **

****

It was afternoon and as the last call ended, Semi sighed heavily and leaned back on his chair. He was so tired from continuously answering calls and e-mails from clients and attending two meetings in the morning that he just wanted to sleep right there and then.

His phone rang and he groaned before sitting right back up and answering the call at the same time a knock sounded on his door.

“Semi.” He answered. The door opened and in came Mai with a take-out from his favorite fast-food restaurant. _Thank the gods._

“Um, Semi-san? This is Shirabu.” The voice from the other line answered and Semi immediately perked up.

“Oh, Shirabu. Hi.” He said and almost smacked himself on how awkward that sounded.

“Yeah. Uh, I’m coming over later, if it’s alright with you? And start on that personal assistant job.”

“Oh. Sure, sure. What time do you plan on coming over? So, I could prepare you a table and all the things you will be needing.”

“T-that’s not really necessary, Semi-san.”

“It is, you need your own workplace so you could get comfortable doing what you need to do.” Semi rapped on his wooden desk and Mai turned to look at him in question.

“Oh. Okay. I’ll come at around 5:00 pm after my last class.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay.”

The call ended and Semi immediately turned to Mai, “Ask Yunohama from the tech department to prepare a desktop computer as well as a desk and have it installed inside my office.”

Mai nodded, “Anything else?”

“Tell the receptionist that when someone named Shirabu Kenjirou came in, to let him up in my office and that he does not need to surrender an ID.”

Mai raised an inquisitive eyebrow but Semi just ignored that look.

“And please brief him on what he needs to do. He’ll be my personal assistant for the coming days but he wouldn’t be coming in regularly, depending on his own schedule. It would lighten our load as we have another pair of hands and it wouldn’t be necessary for you to work overtime during the weekends unless we really need to.”

“You owe me a story, Semi.” Mai said and Semi just rolled his eyes before waving her off.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll tell you over coffee tomorrow morning.” He said with a smile and Mai went out of his office to do as she was told. They’ve been friends ever since Mai became his secretary that they could hold casual and teasing conversations with each other. Despite their close friendship, Mai still acts as professional as ever, especially in front of company’s council and during meetings.

His office phone rang and he picked it up, Mai’s voice heard from the other line.

“Yunohama said he would be going up in a moment, along with two others from the tech department to arrange the equipment.”

“Alright, thank you Mai.”

He placed the phone back on the holder and leaned back on his chair once again.

It had been five days since Saturday when he first met Shirabu in the restaurant, and he had been waiting for the brunet to call him ever since. He could’ve done the first move, but he didn’t want to pressure the college student that’s why he waited. And now Shirabu finally called him and he can’t help but feel excited at the thought of seeing the brunet again.

He felt a smile tugging at his lips and he didn’t even spare the effort to conceal it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please tell me what you think *u*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu ended the call and sighed heavily, then turned to glare at Yahaba who just grinned at him, “Now, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”
> 
> “Go die.”
> 
> *****
> 
> Shirabu and Semi meet again and a date is planned.

Shirabu was sitting in the campus gardens with Akaashi, running over the material of the pair work for their course subject when he heard Yahaba call him, followed by the weight of a tall and heavy body on his back.

“Kenjirouuu~” Yahaba cooed.

“Shut up and get off my back. Akaashi and I are busy.” Shirabu said as he struggled to shrug the silver-haired man off but Yahaba was heavy and he wouldn’t budge.

Another body collided on his back and soon there are two tall and heavy bodies draped over him and he was slouching uncomfortably that his back is starting to ache.

“Shi~ ra~ bu~” It was Futakuchi this time and Shirabu was starting to question what wrong he had done that particular day for him to suffer like this.

“Taichi, please get your boyfriend off my back.” He said, knowing that Kawanishi would be with Futakuchi and he stand corrected when he heard the familiar hum.

Instead of the weight being lifted from his back, it became even heavier because Kawanishi, _that asshole,_ draped himself on Shirabu as well and the brunet almost screamed.

“If you’re going to have an orgy, please wait for me to leave first. I’m not into voyeurism.” Akaashi said in the most deadpanned voice and Shirabu just sobbed internally while questioning all the deities.

“Fucking get off my back, you’re all so heavy!” He shouted at his three friends and tried so hard to sit up. Kawanishi relented and stood up straight, pulling Futakuchi along with him. Yahaba remained draped on his back but he stood up straight so Shirabu could sit comfortably.

Shirabu sighed in relief and turned to look at Akaashi who was looking at them in amusement.

“Anyway, Akaashi. Just contact me if you’re free so I could come over and we could start working on it.”

Akaashi just nodded. “Alright. I'm going now. I have to meet Kei in the library. I’ll see you around.” He stood up and gathered his belongings, waving his goodbyes to the four boys before leaving to head to the direction of the university library.

Kawanishi sat on the vacated space and Futakuchi settled on his boyfriend’s lap while Yahaba remained behind Shirabu, his chin resting on the short brunet’s head.

“You’re so small.”  Yahaba muttered.

“Shut up.”

“Soooo, have you talked to Semi already?” Yahaba asked.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Why not?!” Futakuchi said in outrage. Apparently, Kawanishi had spilled the beans to his boyfriend about the plan to get Shirabu into the whole sugaring thing. Shirabu can’t bring himself to care. Futakuchi is his close friend as well, though he doesn’t admit it out loud, and he grew familiar and comfortable with his presence ever since he and Kawanishi started dating in the last year of high school.

“Because I was busy. I needed to work extra hours before resigning because Yamagata-san was sick and he needed the help he could get. He just lumped the extra in my check that he gave as soon as I finished my last shift. Then, Akaashi and I had to work on a biology assignment together and we need to iron out all the details so I worked on that too on top of my library shift.”

“Well, do you have anything else to do for the rest of the week?” Futakuchi asked.

“Unless our professors for my next subjects decided to give us more work, then I don’t have anything else urgent to do.”

“Perfect. Then, you should call and go ask Semi-san out today!” Yahaba exclaimed excitedly.

“What?! Why me?!”

“Because you have his number and he doesn’t have yours?”

“Shut up, Shigeru. You gave him my contact information.”

He felt Yahaba shrug, “Still. Call him. He’s waiting for you for the past five days you know.”

“Why would he wait when he has my contact information already?”

“Maybe he’s just giving you the space to call him on your own for you to feel comfortable and not be pressured in doing this.” Kawanishi answered.

“And here are the three of you, doing the pressuring.”

“Someone had to do it. Give me your phone.”

“No.”

“Futakuchi.”

Futakuchi stood up from his place on Kawanishi’s lap while Yahaba held Shirabu’s arms from behind to restrain him. Futakuchi took Shirabu’s bag and started to look for his cellphone, standing farther to evade Shirabu’s kicks.

“Not here.” He said, coming up empty when he couldn’t find Shirabu’s phone.

“Taichi.”

Kawanishi proceeded to pat the pockets of Shirabu’s pants, digging into the right one when he felt the lump of his cellphone.

“This is harassment.” Shirabu said, but his three friends paid him no mind as they looked at Shirabu’s phone trying to figure out the password.

“Five letters.” Futakuchi said.

“Try ‘Go die.’” Yahaba suggested. Kawanishi entered the phrase and successfully unlocked Shirabu’s phone.

“Fuck you all.” Shirabu gritted out.

Kawanishi gave him his phone back and Yahaba released him from his hold. He was about to pick up his bag and stomp away from his friends to go to his next class when he heard ringing and then Semi’s voice from the other line.

“Semi.”

He fumbled with his phone, bringing it to his ear before answering, “Um, Semi-san? This is Shirabu.”

“Oh, Shirabu. Hi.”

Shirabu looked at Yahaba for help as he didn’t know what to say and Yahaba mouthed at him, ‘Tell him you’re coming over after class.’

“Yeah. Uh, I’m coming over later, if it’s alright with you? And start on that personal assistant job.”

“Oh. Sure, sure. What time do you plan on coming over? So, I could prepare you a table and the things you will be needing.”

“T-that’s not really necessary, Semi-san.”

“It is, you need your own workplace so you could get comfortable doing what you need to do.”

“Oh. Okay. I’ll come at around 5:00 pm after my last class.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay.”

Shirabu ended the call and sighed heavily, then turned to glare at Yahaba who just grinned at him, “Now, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

“Go die.”

  
***

 

Cygnus was a tall company building in up-state Tokyo and Shirabu marveled at the exterior of the establishment. The silver color of the building was turning a hue of orange as it reflected the rays of the setting sun.

The interior was of light tones of violet and white, couches lining by the side and a white marble desk marked as the reception area.

He walked towards there and a short-haired woman greeted him cheerfully.

“Hello! Welcome to Cygnus. My name is Misaki Hana. How can I help you?”

“Um, I came here for Semi Eita? My name is Shirabu Kenjirou.”

At the mention of his name, he noticed the receptionist perk up, “Oh! Shirabu-san. Semi-san said to let you upstairs when you arrive. The elevators are that way,” She pointed to the right, where businessmen were coming and going, “and his office is on the seventeenth floor.”

“Okay. Do I need to leave any form of identification?”

“No need as per the boss’ orders. I’ll inform him as well that you’re on your way up.”

“Thank you, Misaki-san.” He said and bowed before going to the elevators and riding one along with the other employees of the company. They seem to not mind him, save for some others who gave him curious looks but didn’t say anything more.

The elevator was already empty save for him when it reached the seventeenth floor. Shirabu figured this must be the top-most floor as he stepped out of the elevator and looked at the surrounding white walls accentuated with light and dark shades of violet.

“Hello.”

He jumped at the sound of a female voice and turned to look in front of him and he bowed immediately at the woman standing there, “Good afternoon.”

“You must be Shirabu Kenjirou.” The woman said as he straightened up from his bow. He nodded to confirm his identity and the woman smiled at him, “I’m Kamasaki Mai, but you can call me Mai. I’m Semi-san’s secretary.”

“Nice to meet you, Mai-san. I’ll be in your care.”

“Nice to meet you too, Shirabu-kun. If you’d follow me, I’ll take you to your workplace.”

Mai started to walk towards a set of double doors, knocking gently on the door before proceeding to open it. “Semi-san, your expected visitor has arrived.”

He heard the faint sound of Semi’s voice, acknowledging his arrival, before Mai opened the door wider and gestured for him to come inside.

“Semi-san is currently in an important phone call and would attend to you in a while. For now, I’ll be explaining what you need to do.”

Mai led him to a table opposite the couches that lined the side of Semi’s office. The table was set up with a telephone, a desktop set and a few pens and notebooks arranged neatly by the side.

“This would be your table where you would work. The important contact information are listed on that planner,” Mai pointed to a black leather-bound notebook beside the telephone, “and should there be any complications or problems in the e-mails just redirect them to me or Semi-san.”

Mai brought out a box from one of the small drawers in the table and Shirabu was surprised to see the latest model of an IPhone.

“This is your work phone. Every call would be redirected here, and my number as well as Semi-san’s, personal and work of course, are saved and assigned as speed dials should the need to call us immediately arise. There is also a tablet in here, and you could use that when you would work on e-mails outside the office. Otherwise, you could use the tablet for your academic stuff.” 

Mai continued to explain what he would do as Semi’s personal assistant which was basically what Mai does as well. She was explaining the last bits on information that Shirabu needs when they heard the rustling of papers followed by Semi calling Mai which prompted the two brunets to look at their boss.

“Mai, please bring these files down to Satori and have him sign them. Tell him the meeting is set on Friday next week and he needs to be there.” Semi said as he signed the papers, handing them off to Mai once he finished. Mai nodded and excused herself from the office.

As the door clicked close, Shirabu remained standing by his assigned work table, an awkward silence settling over the two of them.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to acknowledge you soon. The phone call was very important. Has Mai explained everything to you?” Semi said, his voice filtering through the quiet of his office.

“It’s okay and she was almost finished I think? She was explaining something about e-mails.” He removed his bag from his body and placed it on the table. He heard Semi’s chair being pushed back and the sound of heels clicking on the floor tiles, signaling that Semi was walking closer to him.

“Well, I told her to make you an office e-mail account where we will send everything work-related so it wouldn’t mix with your personal e-mail address.”

Semi tapped on the post-it placed beside the mouse, “Here’s your account information. I’ve informed the department heads as well as board members to include your address when sending e-mails to me. Other than that, I think Mai explained everything clearly?”

Shirabu nodded, “She did.”

Semi smiled, “Well, that’s it then. Tell me if you need anything.”

“Yes, thank you, Semi-san.”

Shirabu sat down on the chair and started up his computer while Semi went back to his own chair to resume his work and phone calls.

They worked in peace, occasionally asking questions here and there regarding information sent to them, with an occasional knock from Mai or other office staff, and Semi’s voice in the background.

Shirabu wouldn’t admit it aloud, especially not in front of Yahaba, but he liked listening to Semi’s business voice. There is authority and power laced in his tone that wasn’t normally there, that was very unlike the way his voice usually sounds, deep but gentle.

They were engrossed with work that they barely registered Mai bidding her goodbyes to them, only offering her a nod and a “take care” before they returned to working in silence.

At 9pm, the door opened to reveal Iwaizumi, who looked at both of them with an unimpressed expression before sighing and telling them that he, along with their other friends, would be bring them out for dinner since they were too engrossed with work that they forgot to eat on time.

Semi even tried to reason with Iwaizumi, saying that he still got a few things to do, but one look from Iwaizumi told him that he wouldn’t win the argument so he yielded and fixed his things, and followed them out for dinner.

Dinner was eventful to say the least.

They ate at a fast-food restaurant that according to Iwaizumi, Semi likes to eat during stressful work days, and Shirabu was introduced to Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi’s best friend and the vice president of Seijoh, and to Tendou Satori, the red-headed best friend of Semi who also works at Cygnus.

Tendou then proceeded to reprimand them for staying so late in the office and that the point of setting them up was “for the both of you to take it easy, not overwork yourselves together,” to which Yahaba and Oikawa agreed.  

Semi just rolled his eyes, “It’s hard to break a habit, Satori.”

“Uh-huh, that’s why I asked Mai to file you a leave for three days starting tomorrow until Tuesday next week so you could spend time with Shirabu-kun outside instead of the two of you holing up in your office.”

“You did what?!” Semi said loudly, prompting a few stares from the other customers. He bowed his head in apology before turning to look back at Tendou.

“Relax, Eita-kun. Knowing you, you’ve probably finished paper works that have deadlines a week or two from now, and with Shirabu-kun’s help maybe even more.”

Shirabu looked up from his meal, wide-eyed gaze locked to Tendou as the red-head grinned at him, “I- I didn’t do much.”

“Mai-chan told us how much work you’ve finished before she left and I’d say it’s a lot of work done. Good job, Booboo-chan.” Oikawa said, patting him on the back.

“Booboo-chan..?” Shirabu’s nose wrinkled at the nickname that Oikawa gave him and he can hear Yahaba’s poorly muffled snickers. He kicked his friend on the shin, prompting the silver-haired man to glare at him as he clutched at his leg.

“That hurts, Shirabooboo.” Yahaba said teasingly.

Shirabu narrowed his eyes and delivered another kick to Yahaba’s shin, making the latte hiss in pain, before telling him to shut up.

“You’re going to get me injured and unable to walk.” Yahaba said, massaging the area where Shirabu kicked him.

“How convenient for all of us then.” He replied before taking a bite and ignoring Yahaba’s glare and frown.

“Why are you my friend?”

Shirabu looked up from his plate and fluttered his eyelashes at Yahaba, “Because you love me so so much, Shigeru.”

Yahaba pretended to gag and Shirabu even heard Semi snort from beside him, “I can see why the two of you are best friends now.”

“You should see them with Kawanishi. It’s even more intense than just the two of them.” Iwaizumi piped up from beside Yahaba. He was the most familiar with Yahaba, Shirabu and Kawanishi that he got to see the dynamics of their friendship, especially when Yahaba brings him to tag along whenever they decided to eat out. “The three of them together would put the Dead Sea to shame because of how much salty they are.”

Dinner continued with Yahaba and Shirabu throwing teasing jabs at each other, much to the amusement of Tendou and Oikawa. Tendou told them to bring Kawanishi the next time they go out as a group to eat, and Yahaba promised to do so, along with Futakuchi.

Shirabu didn’t want to even think of what would happen if Futakuchi met Tendou and Oikawa.

 

 

When dinner ended, Semi volunteered to take Shirabu home as Yahaba would be going home with Iwaizumi tonight.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kenjirou.” Yahaba said, waving at him. “Call me when you get home.”

Shirabu nodded and waved back at him before he followed Semi back to the company building where his car was parked since the fast-food restaurant was only 2 blocks away.

“You didn’t text me last Saturday.” Semi said carefully as they walked. Shirabu blinked and turned to look at him.

“Oh. I’m sorry I forgot. It completely slipped my mind. Something came up when I arrived at school then I had to take extra paid shifts at work because my boss suddenly came in sick and when I got home every day, I feel so spent that I just crash on my bed.” He rambled, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

Semi laughed, “It’s okay, don’t worry. I’m just asking.”

“Were you waiting for me to text you?” Shirabu asked, remembering what Yahaba and Kawanishi told him earlier that day.

Semi nodded, “I was.”

“Then, why didn’t you text me first? Shigeru gave you my contact details.”

“He did, but I didn’t want to pressure you that’s why I decided to just wait and let you call or text me first. As I told you, you call the shots here. I want you to be comfortable with me if we’re going to be spending time together.”

They reached Cygnus and made their way to the back of the building where the parking area was located.

Semi reached into his pocket to get his keys and pressed the alarm, a sleek black Lexus GS 450h F Sport coming into view.

The ashen-haired man gestured for him to get inside the passenger seat and he did. Even the interior of the car was black and Shirabu thought of how much it fit Semi.

“You have a nice car.” Shirabu commented when Semi got to the driver seat.

“Thank you.” Semi slid him a small smile before turning the ignition on and setting the car into drive.

 

They drove in silence, with Shirabu occasionally giving directions towards his place and the lull of the engine filling in the quiet. 

They arrived within fifteen minutes and Semi parked the car by the curb.

“Do you want to go out tomorrow?” Semi asked, making Shirabu look at him but the older man just kept his gaze at the steering wheel in front of him.

“If it’s because Tendou-san wanted you to ask me—”

“No, no! It’s not about Satori or Tooru or any of them forcing me to take you out tomorrow. I’m asking you if you want to because well, I want to.”

Shirabu just looked at him, unsure how to answer because he didn’t expect Semi to really ask to take him out on his day off tomorrow.

“I have classes tomorrow.” He replied.

He noticed Semi’s shoulders drop, a low “oh” whispered into the space between them.

“But I don’t have anything to do after. I finish at 3:00 pm if that’s okay with you.” Shirabu continued.

Semi snapped his head to look at him, “Are you sure?”

Shirabu nodded in response. “Come pick me up here tomorrow?”

“Yeah, yeah okay. Text me when you’re classes are over and I’ll be here.”

“Okay. I’ll go now Semi-san. Thank you for the ride.”

“Rest well, Shirabu. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Semi-san. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Semi honked as he drove off and Shirabu just stood there, his hand in a wave as he watched Semi’s black car blend into the night. He was standing there for a while, looking into the street before a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“That was interesting to watch.” Shirabu jumped in surprise and saw Kawanishi behind him, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Shut up, Taichi.” Shirabu said, feeling his cheeks burn as he stomped towards the entrance of the apartment building, Kawanishi laughing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: Iwaizumi and Yahaba; and also maybe Futakuchi and Kawanishi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning.” Yahaba greeted him softly. Iwaizumi kissed his shoulder and he could feel the ghost of a smile as his boyfriend greeted him a good morning as well.  
> *****  
> “Rough day?” Futakuchi asked as he laid down on the couch, pulling Kawanishi on top of him, the ginger burying his face on his chest.
> 
> (a look into Yahaba and Iwaizumi's, as well as Kawanishi and Futakuchi's relationship.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took kinda long bc of the smut lmao i struggled with it especially bc it is really not my expertise in writing lmao im so sorry. anyway, here's kawafuta and iwayaha to make u feel soft or hard or whatever. i love them so much bc they're really cute together and they make me feel so soft :')

Yahaba woke up to the sound of his alarm going off.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and turned towards the bedside table to get his phone and turn his alarm off. Once finished, he sat up and stretched his arms above his head. He felt stirring beside him and saw Iwaizumi still sound asleep, burying his chin to the comforter wrapped around his body.

Yahaba smiled fondly and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek before shuffling out of the bed and moving towards the closet to get one of Iwaizumi’s dress shirt to cover his naked frame before going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Last night after they arrived, they relaxed and cuddled on the couch for a while before getting up once again to dip in the tub together before crashing on the bed and sleeping.

He’s quite thankful that it is a Friday and his professor told them last week that she wouldn’t be meeting the class today because she had to attend a seminar in Osaka. Aside from that, he doesn’t have any classes for the day, so he could go with Iwaizumi to the office before going to Shirabu’s to help his best friend out for his date as Kawanishi informed him last night because Shirabu failed to tell him when the brunet texted him to say he was already home.

Shirabu would most probably say that he didn’t need his help, but Yahaba would still come over, if only to take pictures and tease his best friend.

Heavy footsteps were heard followed by the gruff voice of Iwaizumi as he shuffled through the house.

“Shigeru?”

“In the kitchen!” Yahaba said, loud enough for the older man to hear as he started up the coffee machine.

Not long did he feel two arms wrapping around his waist and Iwaizumi’s chin resting on his shoulder.

“Good morning.” Yahaba greeted him softly. Iwaizumi kissed his shoulder and he could feel the ghost of a smile as his boyfriend greeted him a good morning as well.

The coffee machine alerted them that it was done and Yahaba reached over the side to grab their mugs to pour coffee into.

“Couch?” Yahaba asked as he picked up the two mugs and Iwaizumi grunted in response, removing himself from Yahaba and walking towards the living room.

He immediately plopped down on the sofa, pulling Yahaba along with him after the younger placed the mugs on the coffee table in the middle.

Ever since they started sleeping together which was months prior to when they started dating, Yahaba figured out that Iwaizumi was very clingy and cuddly in the morning and he reveled in the feeling of the older man wanting to have physical contact with him as much as possible. Plus Iwaizumi was very adorable this way. It was one of the things that he liked so much about the CEO.

They took their mugs and started sipping the hot liquid slowly, placing it back on the coffee table once they finished, feeling more awake than they did a few minutes ago.

“You’re wearing my dress shirt again.” Iwaizumi said.

“You like it when I do.” Yahaba answered and Iwaizumi just hummed, nosing at Yahaba’s neck up to his jaw and the silver-haired man just sighed in content, leaning his head back on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

He felt Iwaizumi’s hand slide under the material of the shirt to caress his sides, sliding towards his stomach up to his chest to teasingly rub the pads of his fingers against Yahaba’s nipple and he could feel his heart rate speeding up, his breath hitching and Iwaizumi’s erection poking him from behind.

“Hajime..”

He turned his head to the side to meet Iwaizumi’s lips in a heated kiss that was more tongue and spit than grace. Not that they mind.

“So fucking sexy, Shigeru.” Iwaizumi murmured against his mouth, one hand coming down to wrap around his waist tightly, the other pinching his hardened nub at the same time Iwaizumi grounded up to him.

Yahaba whimpered at the anticipation of being filled, Iwaizumi’s cock so close to where he wanted it, that he can’t help but ground himself down on his boyfriend’s lap, hoping that the older man would quicken the pace.

Iwaizumi’s hand that was previously on his chest went up to his lips, tracing the seam with his thumb making Yahaba unconsciously open his mouth.

“Wet them well for me baby.” Iwaizumi whispered in his ear and Yahaba followed, eagerly taking in Iwaizumi’s fingers in his mouth, lapping at the digits as he bobbed his head up and down.

Iwaizumi busied himself with placing marks against the expanse of Yahaba’s pale skin that he could reach, moving the shirt out of the way so he could suck bruises on his shoulders before he wrapped his fingers loosely on Yahaba’s cock as he jerked him off slowly.

“Lean forward and hands on the coffee table.” Iwaizumi said as he removed his fingers from Yahaba’s mouth. The younger followed and he felt Iwaizumi’s hands give an appreciative squeeze on his rear before a finger slowly entered his hole, making him hiss at the intrusion.

Iwaizumi stopped for a while to make him adjust to the feeling, kissing and nipping at the back of his thighs. Yahaba just whined and wiggled his hips in impatience and soon Iwaizumi was moving his fingers in and out of him in a fast pace.

With the addition of a second finger came the wet feeling of Iwaizumi’s tongue on his hole, two fingers stretching him open as Iwaizumi wiggled his tongue inside and started to fuck him along with his fingers.

“Fuuuuuck.” Yahaba moaned loud and long, throwing his head back as the onslaught of pleasure washed over him.

It should be unfair, he thought, that Iwaizumi was so fucking good at unraveling him without even using his dick.

 Iwaizumi pulled out and Yahaba whimpered at the empty feeling but it didn’t last long because Iwaizumi was pulling him back on his lap.

He heard the click of a bottle being opened and a wet squelching sound that must be Iwaizumi spreading lube on his own cock (they always keep a bottle by the couch for emergencies). Yahaba reached behind him and stroked Iwaizumi’s cock, sitting up slightly and lining it up with holes before slowly going down until his ass is flushed against Iwaizumi’s lap.

They stayed still for a moment, Yahaba leaning back against Iwaizumi’s chest as the older man rubbed gentle circles on his hip and kissed his shoulders and the side of his neck.

Not long did Yahaba start to roll his hips sensually, grounding himself on Iwaizumi’s cock. The raven took that as a sign to start thrusting up to him, grabbing Yahaba’s legs by the back of his knees and spreading him open, the new position making Iwaizumi hit on the bundle of nerves that made Yahaba throw his head back and scream in pleasure.

“So tight and so good for me, Shigeru.” Iwaizumi groaned, making Yahaba moan at the praise. His one hand came up to grip Iwaizumi’s hair, making the older moan at the slight sting, and his other hand came down on his own cock, stroking frantically in time with Iwaizumi’s thrusts.

It didn’t take long for Yahaba to come, white painting his torse and ass tightening around Iwaizumi, who followed soon after three more thrusts, lazily grinding against Yahaba’s ass as he emptied himself.

They slumped on the couch as they came down from the high of their orgasm. Yahaba hummed contentedly as he felt Iwaizumi’s cum dribble down when his cock slipped out from his hole.

“Shower then breakfast?” Iwaizumi asked. Yahaba nodded in response and his boyfriend hauled him up in his arms as they made their way to the bathroom where they had another round of sex before really taking a bath.

 

At 10:30 AM, they arrived at Seijoh and Yahaba stayed for a while, working on some of his course assignments that are due next week before bidding his goodbye and leaving at 1:30 AM to head over to Shirabu’s.

“I’ll see you later.” Yahaba said, giving Iwaizumi a kiss on the lips.

“I’ll come pick you up after work and we’ll have dinner afterwards.”

“Sounds great.”

Yahaba walked towards the elevators, waving enthusiastically at Hanamaki, Iwaizumi’s secretary, who grinned widely at him, before entering the elevator and heading down.

He whipped out his phone and dialed Kawanishi’s number, who answered on the fourth ring.

“What’s up?”

“I’m on my way to the apartment. Want to help me annoy Kenjirou?”

“Sure. Kenji and I would be on our way in 10 minutes.”

Yahaba huffed, “You’re just going to make out with him.”

“A very good way to spend the next ten minutes then.”

“Whatever. Just save the fucking for later.”

“Roger that, boss.”

The call ended as Yahaba reached the lobby. He exited the building stretching his arms above his head as he stepped outside, and then with a grin, he made his way over to the apartment building where Shirabu and he lived.

 

****

 

The call with Yahaba ended at the same time Kawanishi reached the front door of his shared apartment with his boyfriend of three years, Futakuchi Kenji.

Unlocking the door and stepping in, his boyfriend looked over from his perch on the couch with a bright grin that instantly did wonders to Kawanishi’s exhausted self.

“Welcome home.”

“Good to be home.” Kawanishi sighed as he removed his shoes and slid on the hardwood floors with his socks, making his way over to the couch. He dropped his bag by the table and his weight on Futakuchi who caught him just in time.

“Rough day?” Futakuchi asked as he laid down on the couch, pulling Kawanishi on top of him, the ginger burying his face on his chest.

“I refuse to look at scientific formulas for the next two days.” Kawanishi groaned. Futakuchi just chuckled before placing a kiss on top of his head.

“Shigeru asked if we want to go over to Kenjirou’s to annoy him while he prepares for his date.” Kawanishi said.

“Sounds like a good way to spend the afternoon. Count me in.” He could almost see the wide grin on Futakuchi’s face at the thought of riling up Shirabu. He loved his best friend dearly, but he can’t deny that they enjoy teasing him because Shirabu was easy to annoy and his comebacks are very amusing.

Kawanishi snorted, “Give me 10 minutes to rest before we head out.”

Futakuchi hummed, placing his hand on Kawanishi’s head to massage his scalp. He purred at the feeling and snuggled closer to Futakuchi, the sound of his voice soothing as his boyfriend started to sing some song for him.

He was dozing off already when Futakuchi started to shake him slightly, “Wake up, babe. We need to go.”

Kawanishi made an unamused sound and didn’t move. Futakuchi started to pepper parts of his face with kisses, making Kawanishi look up so that their lips could meet.

Futakuchi pulled him closer and he angled his head to deepen the kiss.

Kawanishi felt the other hand of his boyfriend wandering lower on his back, fingering the hem of his pants before slipping it inside, squeezing it purposefully before using his hold on him to lazily ground them together.

Kawanishi could happily spend the rest of his afternoon like this, lazily making out with his boyfriend on their big couch in their own apartment, if it wasn’t for the loud ringing of his phone in his pocket which prompted him to stop their make-out session in order to reach for his phone.

“Yes?” He answered without looking at the caller ID.

He sat up and Futakuchi followed, his hand still in his pants and lips planted on Kawanishi’s neck.

“Where are you?” Yahaba’s voice filtered through.

“At home.”

Futakuchi sucked a bruise on the junction of his neck and shoulder and Kawanishi had to bite his lip hard to stop a sound from coming out. He finished with an audible pop and grinned at his handiwork before nuzzling his face on Kawanishi’s neck.

“Ugh, I didn’t need to hear that sound. Just finish up and come over. Kenjirou’s raiding my closet already but he’s claiming that he just wants to fix it because it’s a disaster but I don’t believe him.”

From the other line, he could hear Shirabu’s shout of _“fuck you,”_ which made Yahaba giggle before retorting and they engaged in their usual banter of throwing insults at one another.

“We’ll be there in 15.” Kawanishi said then he ended the call, stood up and pulled Futakuchi along with him.

 

 

When they reached Shirabu and Yahaba’s apartment building, there was a car already parked in front. Kawanishi didn’t need to look at the person inside to know that it was Semi Eita as he saw that same black car last night when he came over to Shirabu’s.

“Is that..?” Futakuchi asked, gesturing to the car and Kawanishi nodded in reply.

They continued inside the apartment building up to the second floor where Yahaba’s and Shirabu’s adjacent apartment units were located. When they entered Yahaba’s unit, they were met with a sight of Yahaba on the floor on his stomach with Shirabu perched on top of him.

“What’s going on?” Kawanishi asked, though he wasn’t surprised.

“He fucking sat on me.” Yahaba answered, groaning as he tried to get his arms out from where they were trapped under him.

“I told you I would.” Shirabu said, arms crossed as he scowled.

“You know that when he threatens that he will sit on you, he would really do it, Yahaba.” Futakuchi said.

“It’s hard to believe he would do it because he is small!” Yahaba said earning himself a pinch on the side of his stomach from Shirabu.

“You should believe it more because he IS small and it is the only way he would be able to manhandle tall people like us.” Futakuchi even grinned smugly.

Shirabu turned to face him and narrowed his eyes, “I will deck you.”

“So cute.”

“Anyway,” Kawanishi sat on the couch and made no move to help Yahaba or remove Shirabu, “what had you trapped under Kenjirou?”

“I was taking pictures while he was trying every outfit I laid out for him.”

“YOU WERE LAUGHING AS WELL!”

“But you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed~”

Shirabu huffed, but there was a slight blush on his cheeks, “You also threatened to send them to Semi after you sent them to your group chat with Oikawa and Tendou.”

“They said it was cute!”

“Shut up, Shigeru.”

“Speaking of Semi, he’s already there.” Kawanishi commented nonchalantly.

That made Shirabu stand up with a soft _“oh shit,”_ dashing towards Yahaba’s bedroom to change out from the skirt and sweater that Yahaba most likely coerced him to wear.

Yahaba rolled on his back and stretched his arms in front of him as he sighed in relief.

“Shigeru, help me!” Shirabu shouted from the bedroom.

“It’s just 2:34, calm your ass.” Yahaba replied, standing up slowly. Futakuchi made his way to the bedroom and so did Kawanishi, looking at Shirabu who was hurriedly chucking clothes out of Yahaba’s bed.

“Just wear something light and casual.” Kawanishi offered.

“Wear the skirt.” Futakuchi piped up.

“No fucking way.”

“You’re so boringggg.”

Shirabu didn’t offer a reply and continued to throw clothes around. Yahaba sauntered in and went straight beside Shirabu, handing him a pair of black jeans and a pastel pink t-shirt before pushing him towards the bathroom to get changed.

Shirabu went out in a few minutes and Yahaba hummed appreciatively, handing him a cardigan because it might get cold later in the evening.

“My black Converse is there by the door, use it.” Yahaba said. Shirabu nodded and grabbed his phone from Yahaba’s side table to put on his shoes.

“Is everything you need with you?” Kawanishi asked. “Phone, wallet, keys?”

Shirabu patted down his pockets and nodded when he was sure that everything was with him.

“Alright, you’re good to go.” Yahaba said. “Let’s go.”

The three of them went out with Shirabu to make sure he won’t panic and run back to his own room, and to offer their own support as well. Kawanishi thinks that that was the main purpose of Yahaba telling them to come over. Shirabu needed all the support he could get. He never really had any experience in dating aside from a few hook-ups when they were in high school but then, hook ups and dates were very different.

When they reached the entrance, Shirabu stopped in his tracks.

“Loosen up, Kenjirou.” Yahaba said in a gentle voice, his hand coming up to squeeze Shirabu’s shoulder.

Shirabu turned back to look at them and Kawanishi offered a small nod with a gentle smile, “You’ll do fine. Just call us if you need anything. We’ll be there.”

That seemed to calm Shirabu enough as he stepped out of the door and walked towards Semi who was leaning against the passenger door of his car.

They seemed to exchange pleasantries and then Semi opened the door for Shirabu.

“He’s so blushing right now.” Futakuchi said as they watched the two from inside the lobby of the apartment building.

Shirabu hopped in and Semi made his way to the other side, then they were driving off.

“Sooo, what are we going to do?” Futakuchi asked.

“I have popcorn and some beer. Want to watch some movie?” Yahaba suggested with a grin. Kawanishi just shrugged and Futakuchi nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright. First one up gets to choose the movie!” Yahaba shouted and then both he and Futakuchi ran off upstairs like the five-year-old kids that Kawanishi thinks they are sometimes.

He just sighed before following them up in a leisurely pace and was met with a pouting Futakuchi and a grinning Yahaba when he reached the latter's apartment. Evidently, his boyfriend lost and Kawanishi snuggled up next to him to place a kiss on his cheek which was an effective way of erasing the pout on his face.

“I don’t want other liquids on my couch, fuckers.” Yahaba said as he settled on the floor with a bowl of popcorn, pressing play on the remote to start the movie. 

They fell silent while occasionally munching on the food that Yahaba brought out.

When Kawanishi already drained his own bottle of beer in the middle part of the movie, he started to feel sleepy and would doze off in between.

“Come here.” Futakuchi said, settling by the arm rest of the couch and pulling Kawanishi to rest on top of him. Yahaba was already sprawled out on the floor, the bowl of popcorn and the movie long forgotten as he snored softly in his sleep.

Kawanishi took the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it on Yahaba before settling back into Futakuchi’s hold.

He could feel sleep coming already and the last thing he knew was the soothing feeling of Futakuchi playing with his hair and planting a kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does one write a good smut? i surely don't know. 
> 
> but i really tried.
> 
> anyway. thanks for reading! 
> 
> up next: semi and shirabu's date uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi and Shirabu grow closer. 
> 
> Shirabu doesn't know if it's a good thing. The gentle fluttering in his chest says that it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus: The most awaited meeting of Oikawa, Tendou, Futakuchi and Kawanishi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii, i'm sorry for the late update. (I felt like it's late bc im used to updating on saturdays or sundays ashdad) i came down sick and was supposed to update this weekend but i got pumped up in writing that's why it's here~ sorry for the delay!!
> 
> anw, we're back to semishira uwu i hope u enjoy this update!!  
> for some clarifications regarding this chapter:   
> -yes, oikawa and iwaizumi went to shiratorizawa  
> -yes, shirabu and yahaba were like idk 7 or 8 years old when it was oikawa and the squad's stay in stz  
> -yes, yahaba shigeru is a spiker bc i said so.  
> -the numberings for semi's time in stz are: 1-oikawa, 2- ushijima, 3- semi, 4- iwaizumi, 5- tendou etc etc. and then for shirabu's time: 1-yahaba, 2-futakuchi, 3- shirabu, 4- kyoutani, 5-tendou. 
> 
> any more questions or clarifications please feel free to ask in the comments below or hmu at twitter or tumblr (usernames are at the end note)!!  
> and if you're wondering if our lovely kyouken-chan would be making his appearance then you'd just have to wait and see if he would ;))
> 
> thank u for those who stayed!! i love u all.

Shirabu plopped down face-first on his bed with a sigh. He just got back from school after meeting with Akaashi for their pair work in one of their course subjects and he is very exhausted from looking at biological specimens for hours.

He heard his phone ping and he shuffled to take it from the pocket of his pants, unlocking it and saw a message from Semi.

**_[Semi-san]: “Are you home already?”_ **

He adjusted his position and lied comfortably before replying that he was and Semi immediately replied that he would be picking him up in 10 minutes and that he already had the copy of the documentary that they both wanted to watch. Shirabu agreed.

Their time outside last Friday went very well, if you asked him. Semi took him to an amusement park, and despite the clicheness of the whole ordeal, he enjoyed it. Especially the moment where they went inside a haunted house and while Shirabu was almost bored at how the scaring materials were so obviously fake, Semi was flinching at every little sound and Shirabu was almost tempted to scare him before they exited.

“I thought you weren’t scared.” Shirabu said once they got out and Semi just huffed before walking towards another amusement park ride. “I get to choose the next one.”

Shirabu just shrugged and when Semi brought him to the line for the roller coaster, he immediately paled. Semi smirked at him in challenge and it may have been the reason why he was coerced to ride it with him. He was beginning to rethink his decision and how he was easily provoked when the staff was strapping him to his seat already.

The rollercoaster was one of the rides Shirabu tried to evade. He went to parks like this with Kawanishi, Yahaba and Futakuchi back in high school when they have a free schedule and he always refused to ride with them, saying that he would just wait by the benches until they were done.

Basically, it’s his first time.

And when they got down, his throat was hoarse from screaming too much and his legs were shaking and he feels like he’s going to hurl what he ate for lunch. Semi stood beside him with a wide smile as if it was the best time of his life. Shirabu was almost tempted to kick him.

“Still good?” Semi asked him teasingly.

“Fuck you.” Shirabu said in a weak voice. Semi laughed and led him to a bench, leaving for a few minutes to buy him some water.

After resting they went around park and played the small games where in you could win some stuffed toys.

There was a basketball one where if you were able to shoot three balls, you could get a medium-sized stuffed toy and for five balls you get a large one. Shirabu wanted a large bunny stuffed toy, but he can’t get it because he could only get a ball in. He was a setter but no one could really be as accurate to pin-point the ball like that genius player back in high school days.

He pouted in frustration and blew his bangs out of his face. Semi sidled up to him and read the terms, noticed the frustrated look in Shirabu’s face and made him hold the minion he was able to win in one of those ring-tossing games. ( _For Satori,_ Semi said when Shirabu gave him a look.)

Semi easily won him the large bunny stuffed toy and Shirabu was elated.

“This is so unfair. You didn’t even have a hard time doing it!” Shirabu said. Semi just laughed at him, “We used to do this so much back in our younger days. All of us would always compete on how many prizes we could get at the end of the day.”

Shirabu hummed and thanked him, hugging the toy close to his chest as they walked around a little more before deciding to eat dinner which they did at Mcdonalds.

“I thought you’re going to bring me again to another fancy restaurant.” Shirabu said as they sat down on an empty booth, placing their tray on the table and the big bunny beside Shirabu. Semi just snorted, “I’m not all high-class restaurants and fine dining. Unless you wanted to eat at one?”

“No, fast food is fine. I like fast foods better.”

“Me too, even though Tooru kept berating me saying that fast-foods are bad for my health. It’s true, but well, whatever you know.”

Shirabu hummed while picking at his French fries.

“When we were in high school, Satori and I used to sneak out of the dorms just to eat Mcdonalds at midnight.”

“You don’t get caught?”

“Nah, Tooru and Hajime were good at covering up for us when it comes to that. We do the same thing when it was them who wanted to sneak out. Tooru was all about discovering new places to eat, like hole in the walls in which some are mostly open at midnight, and he always brings Satori or Hajime along, sometimes I do too, but mostly its Hajime with him to keep him out of trouble. Then they would bring home Mcdonalds take out for Satori and I and we’d eat in our room.”

“Sounds like fun. In high school, Shigeru only ever knows to torture me with his loud snores and messy stuff. He dumps them on the floor and I pick up after him.”

Semi laughed, “Satori is the same, I almost wanted to sock him just so he would pick up after himself.”

At that, Shirabu snorted a laugh. “I’m amazed that you didn’t.”

They finished up their food and took a drive to Tokyo Bay where they walked along the boardwalk under the night sky.

“So, any wild high school stories?” Semi started.

“Nah, it was just mostly Shigeru wilding around with some of our friends. I used to just study and work hard in the volleyball team.”

“You played volleyball?”

“Yeah, I was a setter on the team. I need to work extra hard because I was the only one who didn’t attend on sports scholarship. I took the entrance exams.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, Shigeru did too actually. He was a wing spiker in the team. It’s where we met Taichi and Futakuchi.”

“Hmm, do you still play volleyball in college?”

“No, I stopped already. I decided to focus more on my academics. It was a reprieve in my younger days but I figured that I wouldn’t exactly need it this time around. Though I joined the hobby club just so I could play sometimes when I feel like it.”

They kept quiet after that and continued walking along the bay watching as the city lights of Yokohama were reflected on the dark waters of Tokyo Bay. When it got late, Semi brought him home, asking him if he also wanted to go out that weekend, and they did.

Saturday and Sunday were spent together. A spontaneous overnight trip to the beach just because Semi said he felt like going there before it gets colder.

Yahaba was miffed because he also wanted to go and he wasn’t able to get details out of Shirabu and Semi’s rendezvous before the brunet was gone. In turn, Yahaba made him promise to give him all the details once he got back.

True enough, he got back with Yahaba waiting in his living room, demanding stories and Shirabu had to fill him in with all the details he wanted before he could take a rest.

Unfortunately for Yahaba, there wasn’t anything spicy that happened.

They spent the weekend getting to know each other more, establishing a comfortable relationship between them. They played twenty questions while sitting by the shore and watching the waves dance as the sun set in the horizon.

Shirabu knew little details from Semi that day: that he likes tekka makki, that he never got to try dyeing his hair in another color than ashen gray and those dark tips, that it was really a dare from Tendou back in high school second year, that he likes the color red, that he had a crush on Iwaizumi in their first year, and many more little things that make up Semi’s younger days.

Semi knew some things about him as well, his favtorite food (which Semi promised to take him out eating one day), his favorite color (pink sometimes blue because Shirabu likes light colors), that he had an ex in high school but they never really _dated_ dated, more like occasional hook ups because of teenage hormones and sexual tension, that he once replaced Yahaba’s shampoo with a hair coloring one as revenge and Yahaba had to wear his hair black for a week before the color wears off.

It was a good weekend, Shirabu thought, and he had a great time.

Now, on a Tuesday, Semi’s last day of leave before he goes back to work, they would be watching that documentary they talked about during dinner last night.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he’s getting comfortable around Semi faster than he thought it would be. He doesn’t know if it was a good thing. After all ever since he was a child, kids his age were already averse to him and Yahaba that they grew up relying on each other only. In high school, he had a hard time trusting Kawanishi, but he grew to do so eventually because he knew it wouldn’t hurt to trust the ginger and that he only meant well. They’ve had a few friends after that, there were the twins from Osaka, Futakuchi, Akaashi, Tsukishima and Ennoshita in college, and Shirabu finds himself always thankful for their presence in his life.

Still, with Semi, it seems different. It’s only been two weeks and he’s shared some parts of himself with him already. Yahaba was glad he was opening up to people. Shirabu said he didn’t mean to, and Yahaba smiled that gentle smile of his, the one that alleviates pain and soothes him from his nightmares, saying that he’s happy Shirabu found someone else aside from them that he could get comfortable with.

But then again, he doesn’t know if it’s a good thing.

The gentle fluttering in his chest seems to say that it is.

 

Semi arrived in ten minutes as he had said a while ago and Shirabu just asked him to just come up since he wasn’t done doing the dishes that he left on the sink that morning, instead of making the businessman wait outside.

A knock on the door made him leave the chore for a while to open it and he let Semi enter his small apartment unit. He told him to wait a while and Semi just nodded, “Just take your time. No rush.”

When Shirabu went back from washing the dishes, he saw Semi hunched over his study table, looking at the only picture frame that he had placed there: their volleyball team in high school.

“Was this on your third year?” Semi would ask

“Yes, it was.” Shirabu answered. On their last year in the team, Yahaba became their team captain and Shirabu their vice captain. He looked at Semi and saw an odd but fond smile on his lips but before he could ask what was that about Semi looked at him and asked if he was ready to go.

Semi’s apartment unit was wayyyy larger than Shirabu’s. That’s a given since he is the future-CEO of his family’s company. The walls were painted white and black, and the space is wide but not too much to feel empty. It feels kinda homey, Shirabu thinks.

Semi said that he would just go get the copy from Oikawa who was living two floors above and he waited, looking around the living room.

There was a rack with different picture frames placed there and Shirabu decided that it won’t hurt to take a look at them.

He saw pictures of Semi with his family, he has two dads and Shirabu smiled at how Semi looked a little bit of both. Then there were also Semi’s childhood pictures with Tendou, but they were few, almost everything was both of them with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, on a skiing trip, building a snowman, random stolen pictures that are funny but precious moments, their graduation in high school and then college and then..

 

A volleyball team photo.

  
Shirabu took the picture frame to look closely at the photo, examining the familiar jersey of white and pink, his eyes widening in disbelief as realization dawned on him.

He heard the door open followed by Semi’s voice saying he got the DVD from Oikawa, thankfully with less questions because the brunet seemed to be busy about something.

“You played volleyball in high school?” Shirabu asked not hearing Semi’s previous statements.

Semi blinked, looked at the picture in Shirabu’s hands and smiled, walking towards him.

“Yeah, I did.”

“You went to Shiratorizawa?”

“Yeah I did.”

“Oh my god. It was you.” Shirabu said, continuing to stare at the picture and then looking at Semi. “That stubborn player that Coach Washijo always talks about.”

Semi snorted, “Of course he would remember me that way.”

“You were the best team that Shiratorizawa has ever had. 3 years straight dominating the nationals. An unstoppable left-handed ace. A formidable setter. And an all-around player. That was you. The monster serves, the aggressive tosses, the powerful spikes that could almost rival the other ace. Number 3.” Shirabu rambled and Semi was too taken aback to say anything.

“Wow, I—”

“Shit, I’m sorry I said too much didn’t I?”

“No, no it’s okay. I was just shocked that’s all. I didn’t know you knew about that.”

“Shigeru and I watched your games when we were still in the orphanage. We would always tune in to the television on the common area and watch with the adults who were volleyball fans. Shigeru wanted to be like your setter. That’s Oikawa-san right? But as he grew up, he wanted to be like number 4, a reliable player that shines in his own way. On your finals match in your third year, auntie and uncle took Shigeru and I to your match, that’s when he knew he wanted to be a wing spiker more than to be a setter.”

“Number 4 huh. What a coincidence that he’s dating the man he used to look up to.” Semi said, looking at the picture frame as well, his gaze directed to the high school version of Iwaizumi Hajime in the number 4 Shiratorizawa Jersey.

Shirabu laughed, “It is. He sulked for a week because he wanted the number 4 jersey but he was given the number 1 because he was the captain.”

“Who got number 4?”

“One of our close high school friends and our ace, Kyoutani. He teased him relentlessly about it. Futakuchi got number 2, Taichi got number 5 and I—”

“You were number 3.” Semi looked at Shirabu and smiled. “I saw the picture at your apartment remember?”

Shirabu could feel himself blushing, “I—yeah. Coach gave me the free reign to choose. We all have, to be honest, we just didn’t tell Shigeru about it until we graduated.”

 “That seemed like something you would do.”

“I wouldn’t waste any opportunity to piss him off and you know it.”

“That’s why I wonder why you two are best friends.”

“You and Tendou-san are just as worse, Semi-san.” Shirabu returned the picture frame to the rack and they went to sit by the couch, Semi connecting the hard drive first before sitting beside Shirabu.

“Do you want to eat anything while we watch?” He asked as he took the remote and changed the television settings.

“Maybe later.”

“Hmm. I just wonder about something.”

“What is it?”

“You mentioned something about an orphanage a while ago. Not that you have to tell me right now. I’m just—” He made some random hand motions, “curious.”

Shirabu was silent for a while before he answered, “Shigeru and I lived in the orphanage together for about 3-4 years before my aunt and uncle took us in but that is a story for another day.”

“I figured. You ready to watch some science documentary?”

“Yes please.”

 

The same time the documentary finished, the door to Semi’s apartment blasted open which made both of them jump and glare at the intruder namely one Tendou Satori.

“HELLO PEOPLE OF THE EARTH. IT IS I, THE AMAZING MIRACLE BOY, SA-TO-RI!!” He exclaimed along with his big gestures.

“Shut up, Satori.” Semi said throwing a pillow at him which Tendou caught easily.

The red-head just smirked, “Sorry to intrude on your wonderful alone time, but Eita-kun it’s dinner and we’re wondering if you want to head out with us or you and Kenjirou would be staying in.”

Semi looked at him, “Do you want to go out?”

Shirabu just shrugged, “I’m fine with anything as long as I get to eat.”

Semi nodded and stood, stretching his arms above his head before he turned off the television. Shirabu followed suit. He opened his phone to check his notifications and saw a message from Yahaba.

 

**_[Shigeru]: Hey Shirabutt, we’re having dinner._ **

**_[Shigeru]: You and Semi-san could make out later._ **

**_[Shigeru]: Futakuchi and Taichi are coming with~_ **

****

“Oh no.” He muttered under his breath and Semi turned to look at him with a worried look.

“Futakuchi and Taichi are coming.” Shirabu explained.

“Isn’t it great?!?! I finally get to meet the Futakuchi and Taichi that you and Shigeru are telling us about!!” Tendou said excitedly and Shirabu just sighed, preparing himself for the headache that is about to come.

“It won’t be so bad.” Semi consoled him but Shirabu just gave him an unimpressed look.

“You’ll take that back later the moment Futakuchi and Oikawa-san shook hands, as well as Taichi and Tendou-san.” He said, walking towards the door to put on his shoes.

 

The moment Futakuchi and Oikawa saw each other, Shirabu knew he was screwed.

The three of them arrived first in the hole-in-the-wall restaurant that Oikawa suggested they eat at for the night. Oikawa came next, saying that he went to the nearby university because the coach there, an old college friend asked him to go over to help the team and give advices. Then Yahaba and Iwaizumi and Kawanishi and Futakuchi were the last one.

Before Yahaba could even introduce them, Tendou was already standing and shaking their hands, “I’m Tendou Satori and I’ve been hearing lots of wonderful things about the two of you. It’s nice to finally meet the great Kawanishi and Futakuchi that they always talk about.” He said with a grin.

Kawanishi looked around Tendou and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Shirabu who just shrugged in return.

“Nice to meet you, Tendou-san.” Kawanishi said, a lazy smile on his face.

“Just Tendou would be fine, or Satori if you’re up for it. I don’t really care.”

Oikawa stood up next and he shook hands with Kawanishi before moving towards Futakuchi.

They just looked at one another, as if sizing each other up. The moment was tensed as they stared at each other silently. Then at the same time, they both let out the biggest shit-eating grin and Shirabu, Iwaizumi and Semi knew that they wouldn’t achieve peace for a long, long time.

“Futakuchi Kenji, nice to finally meet you Oikawa-san.” Futakuchi said, offering his hand to which Oikawa shook, “Please dear, just call me Tooru. And nice to meet you Futacchi. Let’s all have a wonderful time together~”

The four of them sat down, with Kawanishi and Futakuchi seating beside Shirabu and Semi, and Oikawa and Tendou seating across the two, beside Yahaba and Iwaizumi, immediately engaging in a lively conversation.

Yahaba’s eyes met Shirabu’s from across the table and gave him a wide grin. Shirabu just sighed.

_It’s going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading~
> 
> twt: @EITADAKIMASU  
> tumblr: kinkykenjirou


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Haiba Designs Co. plus some sneaky sneks and a cat, and a new student from Tohoku comes down to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ here's the weekly update for this fic uwu  
> i will really try my best to update this weekly, especially since my retreat is coming and i have a term paper to write. please be patient with me TuT 
> 
> anyway, i still hope you're enjoying this despite the slow updates. please do let me know what you think!

When Shirabu arrived at Cygnus, he was met by the sight of Semi nervously pacing in the lobby, and when the ashen-haired man saw him, he could almost hear his sigh of relief.

“Sorry to call you in on such a late notice.” Semi said the moment Shirabu neared him. Apparently, Mai had to take a leave for the day because Juno came down sick and she had to take care of her son. Semi called him earlier asking if he could step in and Shirabu agreed.

“It’s fine. Exams just ended and I don’t have anything urgent to do for the day and tomorrow anyway. And besides, it’s my job as you’re personal assistant.” Shirabu said. He nodded to Misaki who smiled at him in greeting and the two made their way to ride the elevator to the CEO’s office.

“We’ll be meeting with the CEO of Haiba Designs to discuss the details for the contract and then signing it. She recently just took over the company as well, almost the same age as Hajime and I. We’re all friends from college until she had to go back to Russia to handle their family’s business.” Semi explained.

Haiba Designs is an international clothing line that is based in Russia. Semi and Iwaizumi had been in contact with the CEO for a while, seeing as they were personal friends, but that doesn’t mean the contract signing could go smoothly. They are in the world of business after all.

Seijoh is a well-known modelling agency and Cygnus a fashion magazine. The two companies have been working together for a long time, along with the known fashion lines across Japan and the international arena. It would be a big break for them if they could close a deal with one of the rising international fashion lines in the industry.

The elevator reached the 17th floor and they got off.

“I had a suit tailored for you waiting inside the office. I’d have you get changed before I come in.” Semi informed him.

“How did you know my measurements?”

“Yahaba.”

Shirabu huffed, but thanked him regardless, before going inside the office to go get changed.

There was a white button-up, with a black coat and black tie, coupled with the slightly fitted slacks and dress shoes.

He immediately got changed and when he was about to call Semi back in, he stopped, thinking to how the businessman looked antsy and nervous.

There is still almost two hours before the meeting so Shirabu decided to call Iwaizumi for advice on how he could help lessen Semi’s nervousness.

He would have called Yahaba or Tendou, but he knew that they would tease him relentlessly before actually giving him advice, so no.

“Shirabu?” Iwaizumi answered.

“Iwaizumi-san. I called to ask if I, uh..”

“Yes?” Iwaizumi prompted him patiently.

“What could I do.. to um.. help lessen Semi-san’s nervousness, I guess?”

“Has he been pacing around again?”

“Yeah, ever since I saw him when I arrived. Until now, I could hear his shoes clicking on the tiled floor from outside the office.”

“Alright. Have him sit down. Tea usually helps soothe his nerves, and well, physical contact also helps calm him and down and reassure him. Talking with him about random things would also help steer his mind away for a while from the cause of his nervousness.”

“Okay. Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.”

“No problem. I’ll see you later.”

Shirabu ended the call, and then proceeded to call Misaki to ask in a favor if she could bring up a cup of tea for Semi. She agreed and said it would be brought up in a few minutes. Shirabu then opened the door of the office, saw Semi by the floor-to-ceiling window and gazing down the streets.

“Semi-san.” He called for him. Semi turned to look at him and sighed, walking towards him and entering his office.

Shirabu looked him over after closing the door and said, “You look like shit.”

Semi huffed, but the tenseness in his shoulders lessened, “Thanks.”

Shirabu sat down on the couch lining the side of the room and patted the empty space beside him. Semi looked at him with a raised eyebrow but complied nonetheless.

Shirabu engaged him in small talk, and though confused, because Shirabu doesn’t really like small talks, he still humored him, answering the little questions Shirabu would throw and humming as he listened to the brunet tell stories.

There was a knock on the door and Misaki entered carrying a tray of a pot of hot tea and two cups. Shirabu thanked him before she went out, and he continued his story, this time of when Futakuchi himself a tattoo because he was talked into doing it while under the influence of alcohol by one of their acquaintances from the Engineering department, a man named Terushima, during one of those freshies party they went to in their first year of university.

He handed him the cup of tea, and Semi took it gratefully. He noticed the man sigh and sit back down more comfortably on the couch before he poured himself his own cup and leaning back, continuing to supply more stories to help keep Semi calm before the meeting starts.

Shirabu didn’t really engage in too much conversations with other people, it was Yahaba’s job being the social butterfly that he is, but he is willing to try and do it for Semi. It’s only been about a month and a half after they met and he’s already been doing stuff with him that he didn’t think he would. He tried not to think too much about it.

The phone rang and they were notified by Misaki that their visitors had arrived. Semi asked him to meet them at the 15th floor and he would follow. Shirabu nodded and complied, taking the tablet from his own work table before exiting the room.

The 15th floor was where all the meeting rooms are located and Shirabu waited patiently by the lobby-like area for their guests.

The elevator alerted him of their arrival on the floor and two men stepped out, one with green hair parted by the side and another one with black hair almost covering half of his face.

The green-haired man zoned in on him instantly, giving him an obvious once over before smiling at him in a flirty manner. Shirabu didn’t pay him any mind.

“Good Afternoon and Welcome to Cygnus. Please follow me and I will be leading you to the room where the meeting will be held. Semi-san would be joining us shortly.” Shirabu said.

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen you around here the few times I came over on behalf of Alisa. I would remember a pretty face if I had.” The man said. His companion just looked at him by the side of his eye but didn’t say anything.

“I am new.” Shirabu answered.

“Well, that explains it. I’m Daishou Suguru and I’m one of the designers from Haiba Designs. What’s your name doll?”

Shirabu sighed, but before he could answer, the elevator opened again and then there was a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice beside him, “Daishou! Good to see you again.”

Semi’s smile was wide and dripping with artificial sweetness.

“Semi, it’s been a while. You didn’t tell me you have a new employee. And he’s pretty. What’s the doll’s name?”

He felt Semi squeeze his shoulder lightly, before answering, “Shirabu Kenjirou. He’s my personal assistant and I would appreciate it if you sink your fangs somewhere else.”

Daishou’s smile turned into a frown, before it deepened into a scowl when a man with a messy raven-hair came into view along with Tendou, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and a tall woman with long silver hair.

“Swans are territorial, haven’t you heard, Daishou?” He asked teasingly.

“Fuck off, Kuroo.” And Daishou stomped into the meeting room, his other companion following him calmly.

The tall woman sighed, “I’m sorry for him. Suguru is quite…flirty, but he’s really good at what he does.”

Kuroo, as Daishou called him, just scoffed.

“I’m Haiba Alisa, by the way. And those two are my designers, Daishou Suguru and Hiroo Kouji. I suppose you’re Shirabu Kenjirou, the one answering to my e-mails and phone calls aside from Mai-chan.”

Shirabu nodded slowly, “Yes I am.”

Alisa offered a smile, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Shirabu-kun.”

“Likewise, Haiba-san.”

“Well,” Oikawa clapped his hands and smiled at them, “let’s get inside the room, shall we?”

 

Fortunately for them, the contract signing went very well. The three companies were officially partners in the fashion industry and they immediately scheduled a photoshoot in the second Friday of October. Alisa even personally asked if Shirabu could come and be there. He said that he would check his schedule first and would immediately inform Semi and her if he could make it.

The meeting was wrapped up and he and Semi immediately went up to the office after telling the others that they would be meeting them in the lobby after they grab their stuff.

Shirabu didn’t bother changing into his clothes from before, only foregoing the tie and the coat.

“Yahaba is downstairs. You could go ahead while I fix up in here.”

Shirabu nodded and he took his bag and went downstairs.

Alisa would be taking them out for drinks. She insisted and he would have passed if not for Alisa looking at him with her puppy eyes. Shirabu was weak for that sort of thing. And somehow, she reminded him of Yahaba. Maybe it’s because of the silver hair.

When he reached the lobby, he saw Yahaba sitting on one of the couches while fiddling with his phone. He immediately walked towards him and nudged his knee in order to get his attention.

“What’s up hoe” Yahaba greeted him with a grin and gave him a once-over, “You look nice today. How did the meeting go?”

Shirabu sighed and sat down beside him, leaning his head on his best friend’s shoulder and Yahaba just let him. “It went well. They scheduled a shoot for next month and Haiba-san asked me to be there.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“I guess.”

Iwaizumi and the others arrived downstairs not too long and Shirabu sat up. Yahaba stood and was immediately on Iwaizumi, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek before engaging in a lively conversation with Oikawa, Tendou and Kuroo.

Semi came into view and walked towards him.

Shirabu stood up with a yawn and he rubbed his eye, blinking away the tears that form from the action. Semi was looking at him worriedly and Shirabu just asked what’s wrong.

“You look tired. Are you sure it’s fine to go out tonight? We could always reschedule or go out with them on another time. I’m sure Alisa would understand.”

“No, it’s fine. I wouldn’t be drinking anyway.”

He spoke too soon.

After years of friendship, he should’ve known better than to let Yahaba provoke him. But still he never learned.

Somehow, Yahaba roped him into drinking a shot of whiskey. And then a shot turned into two, and then three, and then four and then Shirabu could feel the effects of the alcohol.

On the fifth shot, Semi was taking away the glass from him but Shirabu stubbornly insisted that he isn’t drunk and could therefore still drink it. He did. It was a wrong choice on his behalf really because it had been a long time since he had alcohol in him and he was tired from the day, thus the low alcohol tolerance.

When he set the glass back down on the table, he felt himself lean against Semi and the older man pried the glass away from his fingers gently.

“You’re so stubborn and easy to rile up.” Semi commented.

“Shut up,” He answered drowsily.

“You’re one to talk Semi-semi~ You’re just as easy to rile up as Kenjirou back in high school. Still is actually.” Tendou said from across them. Shirabu vaguely registered the action of Semi throwing a napkin at Tendou’s direction and Oikawa laughing loudly.

The rest of the night blurred on as he felt himself dozing off. He continued to lean against Semi to stay upright and he could feel the older man nudging him gently a few times to help him drink water and ask if he wanted to eat anything more. Shirabu would sleepily sip from the glass Semi would hold against his mouth and would take a bite of two but after the two times Semi tried to feed him, he forewent eating and just drank the water.

The next thing he knew, Yahaba was shaking him awake and telling him that Futakuchi and Kawanishi are waiting for them out front to take them home.

“We’ll walk you out.” He heard Iwaizumi say.

“No, it’s okay. I could take him from here.” Yahaba replied, holding him by the shoulder so he could support his weight.

“I’d go with you. His things are in my car.” Semi said and Yahaba agreed.

The three of them walked out of the pub with Yahaba bidding goodbye to their companions, thanking Alisa for the drinks, before going out and meeting Kawanishi who was standing by Futakuchi’s car.

He felt Yahaba shift him and then he was leaning against Kawanishi and being herded into the car before he blacked out.

 

He woke up the next day with a slight headache and cursed Yahaba, who was lying beside him on his bed seeing as they both crashed here in his apartment last night, smothering the other with a pillow on his face. Yahaba removed the pillow on his face and scrunched his nose. He just hugged the pillow close to his chest and continued to snore. Shirabu rolled his eyes, wondering how Yahaba could sleep through even if he was being disturbed. There could be a fire and Yahaba would still be snoring away in his fluffy bed bundled up with his ungodly amount of pillows and blankets.

Shirabu reached for his phone and saw a text from Semi. They’ve been talking regularly ever since their “dates”, sometimes about some random stuff that came up, and sometimes just arguing over facts that they’ve read or watched, or dissing on each other’s music, movie and book tastes, in a teasing and friendly way. There are times that they won’t reply as fast due to work and school, but still make sure to do so despite being late.

Semi had three messages, two from last night and one from this morning.

 

**_[Semi-san]: Take care and drink water immediately when you wake up in the morning._ **

**_[Semi-san]: Rest well, Shirabu. Goodnight._ **

**_[Semi-san]: Good morning. I hope you had a good rest. I had Tooru bring Kawanishi and Futakuchi tea that Alisa brought back from her trip to France last week, since the four of them along with Satori would be meeting for breakfast._ **

**_[Me]: Good morning Semi-san. Since when do they eat breakfast together? And isn’t the tea supposed to be yours and not mine?_ **

**_[Semi-san]: I don’t know and I don’t really want to know. The tea is really yours because Alisa made sure to buy enough for everyone. She liked you from before and she likes you even more now. Apparently, you are her new favorite and she would very much like to hang out with you again soon, outside of work._ **

**_[Me:] Oh._ **

**_[Me:] I’ll be sure to contact her then, and send her my thanks._ **

 

Shirabu placed his phone back down on the bed-side table and as he stood up to stretch, a knock came on his door.

He opened it to Futakuchi and Kawanishi, who was looking too happy and energetic early in the morning.

“Good morning.” Kawanishi greeted him as they stepped inside the unit, toeing off their shoes before shuffling into the kitchen.

Kawanishi gave him the tea that Semi told him about and Shirabu started to boil water.

“Semi-san told me you had breakfast with Oikawa-san and Tendou-san.” Shirabu asked as he opened the tea, deciding to try it now.

“Hmm. We did.” Kawanishi answered.

“Since when did you two start going on breakfast trips with them?”

“Ever since we met, we’ve been hanging out here and there with the two of them.” Futakuchi said with a bright grin.

“Don’t be jealous, Kenjirou~” Kawanishi said and Shirabu threw a plastic spoon at him but he missed. Kawanishi and Futakuchi laughed at him, and Yahaba padded sleepily from the bedroom to the kitchen, draping himself on Kawanishi as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“You guys. It’s way too early to be so fucking loud.” He said sleepily.

The water finished boiling and Shirabu fixed the four of them cups of tea, setting each in front of his friends before going to sit beside Futakuchi, with Yahaba shuffling beside him.

He also heated some pre-made sandwich for him and Yahaba to eat for breakfast before he had to go to class.  

Shirabu and Kawanishi had the same schedule that day and so they decided to just go together. Kawanishi waited for him to get ready before they set off. Yahaba wouldn’t be until midday so he and Futakuchi decided to hang around and play Mario Kart before going off to their own classes.

They arrived five minutes before the class starts and he checked his phone again to see if he had any new texts.

 

**_[Semi-san:] Mai is back now._ **

**_[Semi-san:] She apologizes for having you suddenly step in for her._ **

**_[Me:] It’s okay. I don’t mind. I hope her son is well now._ **

**_[Semi-san:] Juno is fine and her husband is taking care of him to make sure he’s well, and she said thank you._ **

**_[Me:] You’re welcome. I also had the tea from Haiba-san this morning. Tell her I liked it so much. I’ll send her an e-mail after class._ **

**_[Semi-san:] Alright. Your class would start soon, keep your phone away now._ **

 

Shirabu can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.

 

**_[Semi-san:] I could almost see you rolling your eyes at me._ **

**_[Me:] Fine fine. I’ll talk to you later._ **

 

He pocketed his phone and at the same time, their biochemistry professor walked inside the classroom.

“We have a new student. He’s from Tohoku Prefecture, please treat him well.” She said.

Shirabu doesn’t usually mind stuff like that, as well as Kawanishi, but when a boy with a familiar blonde head walked inside the room, he wasn’t able to stop himself from gaping. He turned to look at Kawanishi who was wearing the same expression of disbelief as he does when they recognized the new student standing in front of the classroom as he introduced himself, and then his gaze slipped towards the two of them and he grinned.

It was Kyoutani Kentarou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading as always~ 
> 
> twt: @EITADAKIMASU  
> tumblr: kinkykenjirou


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you and Kindaichi in one apartment huh." Yahaba teased him about his crush on Kindaichi and seeing Kyoutani flush the way he did when they were in high school at the mention of an old crush, was nostalgic in its own way, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello! i'll try to update with longer chapters because i feel like i'm dragging this on ahhh, i'm sorry but i really meant for this to be slow build-up.
> 
> anyway, i MAY not be able to update next week because we have important events + i'll be having my retreat (write me letters!! uwu) and will be doing my term paper. still, i will try my best!! 
> 
> here's the update for this week. i hope you enjoy!

Yahaba remembered Kyoutani Kentarou very well from high school. He remembered the bleached hair with two stripes lining the middle from ear to ear. He remembered a grumpy face and an almost-permanent scowl. He remembered raw strength and unyielding determination to play. He was never the team player, and they often butted-heads. Shirabu and Kawanishi were usually the ones who step in before it got worse, while Futakuchi sometimes watched in amusement if he wasn’t helping.

In their first year of high school, he didn’t show up to volleyball practice after getting into the bad side of the third years. Yahaba never saw him again until their second year, when he was summoned back into the team. They needed him to win. Shiratorizawa was doing fine yes, but they don’t just need _fine._ They need the _best,_ and they all know Kyoutani could very much help them with that, especially since their ace already graduated.

They called him the Mad-Dog, and he struggled to be a part of the team. It took Yahaba slamming him to the wall during one of their games for him to come to his senses and when he was back into the court, he was as powerful as ever, but there is something different now. He is stronger and no longer the lone wolf that he used to be.

Yahaba remembered dating him from the end of their second year until the middle of their third year. He liked him quite enough, but both figured out they liked each other more as best friends that’s why they decided to break it off and things remained purely platonic between them. They kept in touch every now and then, and when the four of them go back to Miyagi for semestral breaks, they hang out along with their other teammates from high school.

That’s why when Shirabu called him after his classes ended for the day and informed him that Kyoutani was in their university, he didn’t waste time running to meet them in the university park. He looked around and saw them sat by the benches, immediately recognizing the familiar blonde hair, without the black stripes now.

“KENTAROU!!” He shouted and before Kyoutani could even turn around to look at him properly, he already had an armful of Yahaba Shigeru.

Kyoutani was the fifth person of their small friend group in high school. He was the team’s ace, and Yahaba grew to rely on him, as did Shirabu, Futakuchi and Kawanishi. Seeing him again made him nostalgic of their younger days and when he sniffed Kyoutani just huffed out a laugh, saying that he is as dramatic as usual.

“I missed you, jerk.” Yahaba said, not removing his face from where it was buried on Kyoutani’s shoulder. He was sure that there may be tear stains on the shirt now, but he can’t bring himself to move. He missed him too greatly, and the familiarity of being held was very welcome and something he needed.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were transferring here?” He asked.

Kyoutani shrugged, “I wanted to surprise all of you.”

Yahaba snorted.

“It was worth it. I missed you.” Kyoutani said and that was enough for Yahaba to hug him tighter before letting go when Shirabu told them to continue their chat in a small café that is located two blocks away from their university because he was hungry and he needed his afternoon dose of Caramel Macchiato.

When Futakuchi arrived from his classes, he immediately got Kyoutani in a chokehold and messed up his hair.

“Kyoutani, dude. I missed you! Finally got the stripes out of your hair huh.” Futakuchi said and Kyoutani just scowled at him.

“You’re so annoying.”

“Yeah, but you missed me being annoying.” Futakuchi was smug when Kyoutani just rolled his eyes and flipped him off because despite him saying how annoying Futakuchi is, everyone knows he missed him just as much.

“So, where are you staying right now?” Futakuchi asked as he settled down beside Kawanishi after kissing his boyfriend’s cheek as a greeting.

“I’m staying in an apartment with Kindaichi and Watari. They are here as well, got a scholarship offer on another university.” Kyoutani answered.

“No way.” Yahaba said, eyes widening in disbelief at the fact that two more of their old team and little friendship group were in Tokyo as well.

“They’re just doing some last-minute paper works and stuff but they’re starting university tomorrow, I think.”

Yahaba was shaking with excitement at the prospect of being able to hang-out with his old teammates before a playful smirk made its way into his face.

“So, you and Kindaichi in one apartment huh." Yahaba teased him about his crush on Kindaichi and seeing Kyoutani flush the way he did when they were in high school at the mention of an old crush, was nostalgic in its own way, too.

 

 

Shirabu was glad that Kyoutani was back and they could hang out even more now that he’s with them in Tokyo. He’s also glad that even Watari and Kindaichi are here as well. He was supposed to go to Cygnus for his personal assistant job but he decided it won’t hurt to miss a few days. Semi said that it is his own call to make whether he would go or not after all. But still, he made sure to let the man know, and to just call him whenever he needed him. Semi agreed and told him to have fun hanging out and catching up with his friends and that was just what Shirabu was planning to do.

Kunimi Akira, another one of their old high school teammates, go to the same school as theirs and although they really don’t hang out as much since Kunimi tend to stay home after school with his boyfriend, he was still a part of his friend circle, since they share common friends in the university. It’s just that Kunimi prefers to stay indoors with his boyfriend and their best friends and Shirabu is always being dragged out for random adventures with Yahaba, Kawanishi and Futakuchi.  

He and Yahaba visited him one day. Kenma opened the door for them and nodded in greeting before going back to his place on the couch, snuggling close to Kunimi. Akaashi and Tsukishima were there too. Apparently the four of them hang out quite a lot. Shirabu could see how and why they click. The atmosphere of the place is peaceful and Shirabu feels relaxed.

“Hello, Yahaba-san, Shirabu-san.” Akaashi greeted them. Tsukishima looked up from his book and nodded too before returning to reading.

“Hey, Akaashi. What’s up?” Yahaba said.

“Nothing much. Just making the most of my free time before we get dumped with requirements again. Do you two want some tea?”

“No, we’re good. We won’t take long. Just here to talk to Akira.” Shirabu said. At the mention of his name, Kunimi sat up from his place on the couch and looked at them.  

“What is it?”

“Kunimi, you’ve heard Kindaichi is in Tokyo now right?” Yahaba asked.

The shocked look on Kunimi’s face was enough to say that he doesn’t.

“You’re shitting me.” Kunimi said in disbelief and Yahaba just shrugged. He immediately took his phone from the coffee table and called Kindaichi.

“Yuu, don’t tell me you’re in Tokyo.”

“Fuck you. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Okay fine. Whatever. I’ll see you soon.” Kunimi sighed and ended the call. Apparently, even as childhood friends, Kindaichi kept it a secret from him according to the man itself. It was supposed to be a surprise that he, Watari and Kyoutani came up with.

“Sooo, we’re planning to spend the next week catching up and stuff. Want to come with?” Yahaba asked and Kunimi didn’t even think about saying no. He may not admit it, but Shirabu knows him, and knows that he missed their team as well.

That evening, they went to get ramen, like the old days and they spent the rest of the night catching up with each other. Kyoutani was in a pre-med program in the university and shared some classes with either Kawanishi, Shirabu or both. Watari took up law and Kindaichi took up literature in the same university as Watari.

Yahaba, Kawanishi, Shirabu, Futakuchi and Kunimi also gave them their share of stories. Yahaba told them about Iwaizumi ( _“You’ve been talking about this boyfriend of yours but we never met him.” Kyoutani said. “You will soon since you’re in Tokyo. We could arrange that.”),_ Shirabu told them about Semi ( _“So that was what Keiji was talking about.” Kunimi said and Shirabu just groaned because “How the fuck did Akaashi knoooow?” Futakuchi and Yahaba whistled and Shirabu turned to glare at them)_ , Kawanishi and Futakuchi told them stories about each other that no one wanted to hear ( _“Dude, we know about Futakuchi’s great stamina and all. We don’t need to hear it every damn time” Yahaba said and Kawanishi grinned at him. Watari just laughed good-naturedly because he was used to Kawanishi and Futakuchi being idiots and teasing everyone especially when together and Kindaichi was just blushing because apparently, “You still blush like a virgin huh, Yuu.” According to Kunimi, who has a knowing smirk on his lips as he drank his beer)_ , but they still told them otherwise as well as about Oikawa and Tendou ( _“but my stamina aside, we met Semi-san and Iwaizumi-san’s best friends and they’re fucking lit as fuck.”)_ , and Kunimi told them about his boyfriend, Kenma ( _“They fit each other so well, you have no idea”)_.

His younger days had been tough, and there were the times that he didn’t wish to recall because of how bad and painful it was. But for Shirabu, high school was one of the best times of his and Yahaba’s lives. It was when they realized that they’re not alone in this world, that there were people who want them for them, and that they don’t have to rely only on each other and close themselves off from everyone.

Because in high school they found this team this group of friends this family who accepts them for who they are, and it was the kind of love and freedom that neither of them thought they could have.

 

******

 

Iwaizumi hadn’t seen Yahaba for a week, plus he was getting stressed about the upcoming shoot he will be having with Cygnus and Haiba Designs. He had been monitoring the models of his company along with Oikawa and Kuroo’s help, with a helping hand sometimes from Bokuto and Tendou, when Semi would send them over to check the progress. So far, he has 5 on the list, and they need 12 for the shoot.

Yahaba told him he would be hanging out with Shirabu and their high school buddies for the next few days and that he might not be able to come over. Iwaizumi told him to enjoy and have fun, but he couldn’t deny that a part of him misses the younger one. He got used to his presence and him being there almost every other day that Iwaizumi isn’t used to the silence of his own office. Yahaba had always been there to fill it up.

“He’s doing fine and is enjoying himself if you’re worried.” Oikawa told him, eyes not leaving his phone. “Futacchi texted me saying they were going to an amusement park this late afternoon.”

“You guys became close too fast and hang out a lot.”

Oikawa shrugged, “They’re wonderful companion. You and Semi-chan are too workaholic. Ten-chan and I are hiring new best friends.”

Iwaizumi snorted and returned to his paperworks.

“If you miss him we could always join them you know.”

“That would be too imposing. I don’t want to get in the way of him enjoying himself.”

Oikawa just rolled his eyes, “It’s not imposing. Besides, Futacchi mentioned that their other friends wanted to meet you soon because you’re Shige-chan’s boyfriend, and they wanted to meet Semi-chan too. Why not take the opportunity of a cute amusement park trip to meet these friends of theirs and have fun? You look like you need it. You’re stressed, again.”

“I have work to do, Shittykawa. Even Eita is too busy to go home not later than 8pm.”

“Uh-huh.” Oikawa dialed something on his phone and soon, Iwaizumi heard him talking to Semi and asking if he is willing to come at an amusement park with Shirabu and the others later afternoon. Iwaizumi expected Semi to say no. He was disappointed when Semi agreed immediately.

“Traitor.” Iwaizumi said when Oikawa handed him the phone.

Semi just laughed, “Shirabu and I had been talking the past few days—”

“You always talk to each other.” Iwaizumi said, disrupting his friend.

“Fuck off. Anyway, as I was saying. We’ve been talking and he had been telling me about their friends and mentioned that they wanted to meet us. And then he texted me just before Tooru called and asked if he wanted me to come with and meet their friends and I said yes, because why not?”

Iwaizumi sighed.

“Just come with us, Hajime. You could ask Hanamaki to cover for you, and I’m sure Tetsu and Kou are hanging out along with your other models and seeing over their shoot. It won’t hurt to go home earlier for the day.”

At the end, he was convinced by Oikawa, Semi and even Tendou who was also in Semi’s office at the time of the call, to come with them. He defeatedly said yes.

When the call with Semi ended, Iwaizumi’s phone rang and he saw Yahaba calling.

“Shigeru.” He answered.

“Are you free tonight?” Yahaba asked immediately. “I know you have too much work to do with the upcoming shoot and all. And well, my friends are here in Tokyo. And they wanted to meet you. And I want you to meet them. Would you like to come with us to the amusement park?”

Oikawa nodded his head at him and Iwaizumi sighed, “Sure, I’ll go. I’ll meet you there?”

“Sure! I’ll text you where, but I’m sure Futakuchi had already told Oikawa-san. I’ll see you later!” Yahaba’s excitement could be heard in his voice and somehow, it eased Iwaizumi and helped him relax a bit, looking forward to seeing his boyfriend again.

 

Iwaizumi arrived with Oikawa, Tendou and Semi to the amusement park that Yahaba texted him and they immediately saw Yahaba and the others, seeing as they were quite a number and weren’t hard to miss. They were too loud.

Kawanishi saw him first and he nodded as a greeting. Yahaba saw him next and he saw his boyfriend perk up and the next thing he knew he had a handful of Yahaba.

“Missed you.” Yahaba whispered and it made Iwaizumi sigh wistfully, pressing a kiss to his temple before admitting that yes, he missed him too. The bright grin on Yahaba’s face when he pulled back from the hug was worth the flush he felt coming up to his face.

Introductions were made, from Oikawa to Tendou to Semi and then Iwaizumi. Kunimi even recognized Oikawa as the old setter from Shiratorizawa, and then they all looked at him in awe, before their eyes moved to the rest of them, realizing that they were standing in front of the former members of Shiratorizawa VBC, the very members that brought the name to the higher stage, in the middle of Tokyo Gymnasium where they dominated the sport.

“We should go play volleyball sometime!” Futakuchi said, brimming with excitement that Oikawa and Tendou mirrored. “Some other time, Futacchi. For now, we’re going to ride every single one of these rides here until one of us throws up.”

Shirabu paled and Semi chuckled, earning himself an elbow to the stomach.

Iwaizumi’s eyes met Kyoutani’s and they shared a look.

“So you’re the boyfriend.” Kyoutani said, prompting everyone to look at the two of them.

“I am.” Iwaizumi said, standing a little straighter to show his small height advantage from Kyoutani. He’s not _that_ small. He’s average, _fuck you shittykawa._

“Hmm.” Kyoutani said and walked ahead of the group, leaving others looking at him with wide eyes.

“Wow, Iwa-chan. He just brushed you off. Like that.” Oikawa commented, then he grinned, “I like him already. You have the best friends, Shige-chan. I’m adopting all of you.”

Yahaba grinned, “I have the best taste Oikawa-san.” And they were off, arms linked as they skipped together after Kyoutani like two kids. Tendou just draped a shoulder on his arm and stirred him off towards to where the rest of their group is heading.

They rode some of the park rides. He could tell Yahaba was having a great time with the way his eyes lit up as he smiled and laughed with them.

They went to ride the rollercoaster, which Yahaba had been excited to ride. He, along with Futakuchi and Kawanishi spent ten whole minutes getting Shirabu to ride it with them, but they weren’t able to.

“You’re such a baby.” Yahaba said.

“Call me what you want, but I’m not riding that thing.” Shirabu said stubbornly, hiding behind Kindaichi who had been shielding him for the past few minutes because he couldn’t say no. Shirabu turned to glare at Semi who was watching in amusement, “Fuck you.”

“Hey. I’m not doing anything!” Semi said with a laugh and Shirabu just rolled his eyes.

“You guys go ahead. I’ll stay down here with our baby so he wouldn’t be lonely.” Semi told them earning him a kick on the shin from Shirabu who moved away from Kindaichi just to do so.

After the rollercoaster, they went inside the haunted house, and Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Tendou all turned to face Semi who was already moving backwards.

“Eita-kun~” Tendou said as he walked towards him.

“No, Satori. Fuck you.”

The three of them didn’t stop going near him and Semi bolted. They ran after him and Iwaizumi was laughing the whole time. He felt young, like it was high school all over again. He caught up with Semi just in time and he held the man while he was whining.

“Loser.” Shirabu quipped when the three of them returned with a defeated Semi.

“Says you. You couldn’t even ride a rollercoaster.”

“And you couldn’t even go inside a haunted house.”

“Baby.”

“Scaredy-cat.”

“Loser.”

“I’m going to sit on you.”

“I’d like to see you try, short stack.”

“You’re only taller than me by a few centimeters!”

“I’m still taller.”

“Fuck you!”

“Or you could just fuck each other you know.” Kunimi said as he watched them in amusement. Semi and Shirabu looked at him at the same time and they both blushed furiously before looking away.

Iwaizumi snorted before he released Semi and gestured for everyone to go inside already. Yahaba had been beside him the whole time. Semi was walking behind him and he could hear Tendou and Oikawa scaring him every now and then. He pretended he didn’t see him hold tightly onto Shirabu’s hand. He could tease him relentlessly about it on another time.

 

Kyoutani was competing with him. Iwaizumi realized when they stood together for the fifth time in one of those hard amusement park games. At first, he thought they just happened to play the same games, but he noticed that Kyoutani would rile him up and try to one up him. So, being the hot-headed and competitive man that he was, he took the bait and started fighting back.

They are now in a game where you’ve got a hammer and you got to hit it hard and the highest one would win. Kyoutani pulled up the sleeves of his shirt, and Tendou let out an appreciative whistle. “Damn, he’s ripped.”

Kyoutani hit the hammer down hard and the bar raised to 850. He frowned and shrugged stepping away for Iwaizumi’s turn. The group caught on long ago that they were in some kind of contest and thought it was more interesting and more fun to watch so they forewent playing their own games and just spectated Iwaizumi and Kyoutani’s contests.

“So much testosterone.” Kunimi whispered tiredly as he looked at them. He was the first one to notice.

Iwaizumi rolled up the sleeves of his office shirt, hearing Oikawa’s teasing, “Iwa-chan take care of your back, old man,” and Yahaba’s “Oh my god,” bracing himself with the hammer before hitting it hard. They watched the bar go up, stopping at 900 and he can’t resist the grin that showed on his face.

The man in charge of the booth handed him a large teddy bear and he immediately gave it to Yahaba. who was gushing at him saying “I’m so proud of my baby~”

He drew Yahaba close and whispered, “Don’t think that I don’t know you’re clearly enjoying this.”

Yahaba asked in a not-so-innocent voice, “What do you mean?"

Iwaizumi just smirked, “I’m having my way with you tonight.” And he felt the slight shiver that passed through Yahaba’s body at his words.

Kyoutani scoffed at the display and declared that they aren’t done yet and Iwaizumi shrugged as he followed him around and beat him in every game they participated in, going as far as sitting on an empty booth just to engage in an arm wrestling.

“Okay, now that Iwa-chan claimed his title of undefeated ace, let’s now head over and eat dinner shall we? All these is fun and amusing but I’m hungry.”

They went to a hole-in-the-wall restaurant and joined the tables so that they would be able to fit their large group. They ordered from different food stalls and while eating, they exchanged stories of their time at Shiratorizawa, which was prompted by Watari.

“Ah! There was this time, during our second year, I think? That Tooru didn’t like our ace, Wakatoshi. And he sometimes refused to toss to him out of spite. Coach got so mad.” Semi said, laughing when Oikawa whined about him telling that.

“Why did you hate him?” Watari asked.

Semi was about to open his mouth but Oikawa clamped his hand on his face to stop him from telling.

“It was just something petty. Don’t worry about it, and shut up, Semi-chan.” Oikawa answered as he refused to disclose the information but the glint on Semi’s eyes was the only evidence that he knows the reason behind.

Futakuchi told them in turn about Yahaba and Kyoutani getting into fights very often in the gym that there came a point where Shirabu and Kawanishi had to restrain them to avoid getting into a physical altercation and injuring each other.

“They were both hot-headed idiots and then there was this one time where Yahaba elbowed Shirabu in the process and he got a nosebleed. They stopped getting into fights and settled into just glaring at each other from two sides of the court.”

Then they proceeded to the embarrassing parts.

During high school, they lost a practice match because Tendou was fooling around doing new moves and giving them ridiculous names. Oikawa was laughing hard the whole time, and both him and Tendou were punished with 100 laps and diving receives.

There was also the story of Yahaba crying because he didn’t get the number 4 jersey because his asshole teammates ganged up on him saying that they can’t choose their jersey when in fact they could.

“They just told me after graduation!!”

Kyoutani shrugged, “It was worth it.”

Then the story of Kindaichi being a stuttering mess around Kyoutani ( _“at first, we didn’t know if it was just him being scared of Kyou, but then it was because he had a crush on him.” Kunimi said and Kindaichi buried his face on his hands, groaning while Kunimi looked triumphant)_ , Semi confessing his crush on Iwaizumi in-front of the whole team by accident (“ _Satori is an enabling bastard I swear to god I almost choked him.”_ ), Shirabu sucking Kunimi off in the locker rooms which the team heard because they weren’t exactly quiet (which prompted an amused look from Semi, Iwaizumi even heard him say, _“So he’s the one you’re talking about,” “Shut up, Semi-san.”_ ), and Yahaba and Kyoutani getting it on in the shower areas when they thought the whole team left already. Apparently, Kindaichi was there to hear what was transpiring and according to Watari, _“I’ve never seen someone look so pained before.”_

“You dated before?” Iwaizumi asked Yahaba.

“Yeah, for a while. We broke up because we decided we’re better off as best friends.” Yahaba explained.

“Hmm.” Iwaizumi then wondered if Kyoutani challenging him was because the blonde was jealous of him being in a relationship with Yahaba.

When dinner ended and everyone was saying their goodbyes, Kyoutani approached him, “Sorry about a while ago. Just wanted to see if you’re worth it for Shigeru.”

Iwaizumi raised a brow.

“Life had been hard for Shigeru and Kenjirou ever since they were children. They don’t talk about it, but I know it’s still bothering them from time to time.” They cast a look at both Shirabu and Yahaba who were laughing along with the others.

“I just wanted to see the man he’s dating. Shigeru is a wonderful person, inside and out. He may act like a tough one, but he’s vulnerable on the inside.” Kyoutani looked at him, “Don’t tell him I said that. He’d kick my ass.”

Iwaizumi just snorted.

“Shigeru was the reason I’m no longer alone and have a great set of friends and I wanted to make sure he has that with us as well, and with you. I can see that he’s very happy with you, something I thought I’d never see. But he really is. And I’m thankful for that, I guess. I can see that he really really likes you.”

Iwaizumi knew that. Yahaba confessed to him and he often says and shows it, but he can’t help but blush when Kyoutani said it, especially when he implied that it was obvious how much Yahaba does like him.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I don’t like him that way. He’s my best friend and that’s that. I just want him to be happy, and you make him happy, so promise me that you would help in doing so. I don’t want to see him suffer again.” 

Yahaba’s laughter rang in the air and Iwaizumi marveled in the way Yahaba’s silver locks catch the light of the stars. Yahaba turned to look at them and grinned before making his way over and draping an arm around Kyoutani.

“Ken~ you aren’t charming my boyfriend are you?”

“Fuck off Shigeru.”

Yahaba chuckled, “Right, right. You like Kindaichi. Go get your man.” Kyoutani blushed and Yahaba turned him by the shoulder and pushed him to the direction towards where Kindaichi is. Kyoutani stumbled and glared at him before walking over towards the raven and nudging him by the elbow.

“Ready to go?” Yahaba asked him. Iwaizumi just stared at him and sometimes he still wonders how Yahaba could settle for someone like him. Kyoutani asked him to promise that he wouldn’t make Yahaba suffer.

Somehow, he felt unsure of himself because of that. But still, he wanted to make Yahaba happy. He doesn’t know the whole story of his childhood as Yahaba was averse to talking about it. All he knew was that it was not good, if Yahaba doesn’t like bringing it up.

“Yeah.” He took Yahaba’s hand in his and the warmth is a familiar feeling in his palm.

A part of Iwaizumi may be nervous of what the future holds for the them, but he knows in himself, he’d do what he could so the bright smile in Yahaba’s face wouldn’t be replaced with tears and grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @EITADAKIMASU  
> tumblr: kinkykenjirou


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu Kenjirou is wonderful in ways Semi can’t explain, just knows that he is. Because he is Shirabu Kenjirou and he makes Semi feel all warm and cozy inside, the feeling of finally going home after travelling for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i'm sorry for the late update ;;; i just got back from retreat and i was torn on how to end this chapter but now i finally came to a decision lol so enjoy the long update!! we're finally getting some action uwu
> 
> btw, idk if u saw what i placed in the end coming but well i wanted to try writing them so i took that course. enjoy!!
> 
> happy 10/3!!!

Shirabu Kenjirou.

It’s a name that had been plaguing Semi’s thoughts quite often as he admit. In the morning when he would wake up, he would wonder what it would be like to spend breakfast with Shirabu, and what his favorite breakfast is. (He knew Shirabu liked tea more than coffee though, it helps him relax, and that he loves hot chocolate on cold seasons.)

In the afternoon, when sometimes Shirabu brings him lunch because apparently, Mai called him and told him that Semi forgot to eat lunch again. It was a small gesture, but it does wonders to Semi’s heart. (He remembers the times when the brunet would hand him his paper bag with a glare, and then Semi would smile and thank him and the blush that would appear on Shirabu’s face is adorable.)

In the evening, when they spend time sitting in silence in the office while working, or conversing lightly during their dinners, or just watching their “boring” black and white movies and their “nerdy” documentaries (as Tendou and Kawanishi said and Shirabu argued greatly about how they are not “boring” and Semi just watched with an amused smile on his face all the while ignoring the knowing looks Tendou would throw his way) and arguing in the process regarding their views and opinions, where Semi would’ve threw him to the ground already if he doesn’t know how much Shirabu enjoys their back-and-forth banter, the glint in his eyes challenging coupled with that provoking smirk. And Semi enjoys them, too, that’s why he takes the bait.

He is a walking contradiction. All hard lines and intimidation but with an underlying softness and fragility. He is a puzzle and a challenging one at that. And Semi could spend a lifetime unravelling him and getting to know more about Shirabu Kenjirou every single day.

“You’re smiling again.” Mai said as she entered Semi’s office, bringing the files that he asked for.

“Shut up, I’m not.” He countered but it was weak and Mai smiled at him and told Semi she’s never seen him like that because he was all hard work and stress. Not that there was anything wrong with working hard, she says. But it was nice to see him interested with someone that is not work, to look so soft and so relaxed. To look so…. Happy.

It was October and it had been 3 months since he met Shirabu. Ever since they went out on that amusement park trip, they had been talking regularly and Shirabu had always been coming over after classes, except when he had exams and had something urgent to do, but it was understandable. Semi did say that he would let Shirabu have full control of his schedule and put his academics before work, and he would stand by that. They’d been closer faster than they knew and Semi felt it dangerous, but the good kind of dangerous, the kind worth throwing himself out there for.

Semi came to pick Shirabu up from the apartment together with Mai since they would all be riding together to the site where the photoshoot would be held in Harajuku with Haiba and Seijoh.

Shirabu informs Semi and Mai that he wouldn’t be able to come in daily next week and the following week because he had finals coming up, requirements to finish and he would like to get the extra time he needs to go over his study materials. Semi and Mai said it was fine.

When they reached the site, everything was already set up and Iwaizumi and the others were already there.

But as soon as Semi got off the car, Oikawa was instantly on him, “We’ve got a problem.”

Two models suddenly called in sick and now they’re lacking the number that they needed for the shoot. Semi turned to find Iwaizumi and saw him talking to Alisa and a worried Yahaba was hovering beside him. When Yahaba saw them approach, he immediately went to Shirabu and told him what’s up while Semi continued to walk towards where Iwaizumi and Alisa are standing.

“Do you think we can call in someone from the agency?” Semi asked as they turned over the choices in their heads.

“I contacted Hanamaki and he said he would try since most models have their own respective shoots scheduled for today as well.”

While they were running options in their minds of who could replace the models immediately, Kuroo came up to them and whispered something to Alisa. Alisa then turned to look at Shirabu and Yahaba, who were engaged in a hushed conversation, and studied them, tilting her head slightly and humming before she nodded and clapped her hands loudly, declaring for her staff to get Yahaba and Shirabu dressed.

Iwaizumi and Semi were confused, as well as Yahaba and Shirabu who looked over to them before they were ushered into the shuttle which doubled as a dressing room.

“What’s happening, Kuroo?” Iwaizumi asked, and Kuroo just shrugged.

“I suggested Yahaba and Shirabu take the place of the missing models, and Alisa agreed immediately.”

Iwaizumi just stood there processing the information. He was about to turn around and go to the shuttle when Oikawa went to them and said that Yahaba and Shirabu agreed to do it, albeit a little hesitant on the part of Shirabu, but they’re good and are willing to help. They’ve planned this for the past two months and this was the most they could do for them.

Still, Semi and Iwaizumi went over to check. They knocked on the door of the shuttle and Shirabu opened the door a little, only his head peeking out.

“Hey, you don’t need to do this. No one is forcing you to. I can talk to Alisa and—”

“It’s fine, Semi-san. Don’t worry about it.” Shirabu said, waving him off.

But the thing is, Semi is worried that Shirabu might just be feeling coerced into doing this and can’t say no. But then, this is Shirabu and Semi trusts him to tell him if he is uncomfortable about something, since that was what they agreed upon in the beginning.

Yahaba peeked out as well, his head appearing above Shirabu and smiled at them, “This looks like fun and we really don’t have a problem with it, so quit worrying okay?” before pulling Shirabu back in and shutting the door.

Still, they both hovered near the shuttle, just in case Yahaba and Shirabu needed them. Oikawa and Tendou stood beside them and assured them that the two would be fine. They were laughing from time to time, along with the few shouts of Shirabu and Yahaba insulting and dissing each other that could be heard from inside the truck. Alisa looked worried, but Kuroo was laughing like an idiot as he listened.

The door opened and both Iwaizumi’s and Semi’s heads shot up. Tendou and Oikawa whistled appreciatively at Yahaba who was now standing by the doorway and grinning.

He was wearing an all-black outfit: black crop-top with leather harnesses on his shoulder, black fishnet sweatpants with shorts underneath and black platform boots, a black cap on his head. He walked over to Iwaizumi and Semi heard him ask if he looked good, and Iwaizumi just looked at him before he nodded, making Yahaba smile even wider.

“Where’s Shirabu?” Semi asked.

“He probably drowned in the amount of clothes inside. He’s so small, I wouldn’t be shocked if the stylist forgot he was there.” Yahaba answered.

“I’m not that short, fucking asshole.” There was a grumble from behind Yahaba and they all turned to look at Shirabu, who was wearing an annoyed frown on his face, wearing all-back as well, with his hair dyed pink.

“What—” Semi sputtered, and Shirabu turned to look at him.

“They dyed my hair. It looks ridiculous, I know.” Shirabu said with a sigh, bringing his hand up to touch his hair consciously.

“No, no. That’s not what I mean. You look—you look great.” Semi said, looking him all over again. He was wearing a crop-top as well but there was a black bomber jacket over it, along with skinny jeans, platform sandals, and a choker.

A blush made its way on Shirabu’s face and he whispered a soft “thanks,” before Alisa pulled them along to get the pictures taken.

Oikawa and Tendou followed suit, but not before throwing teasing grins at both Iwaizumi and Semi who remained standing by the shuttle. It took Hiroo clapping them both on their shoulders for them to snap out and the man herded them along as they walk to stand closer to Alisa and the others who were supervising and directing the shoot.

Yahaba was clearly enjoying it. He was shining, and if it is possible, Semi would be able to see sparkles surrounding him. He was oozing with confidence and he projects wonderfully, earning hums and nods of approval from both Alisa and the director.

Shirabu, however, was awkward. He was trying to calm himself and when he was called, Semi noticed him jump before he took a deep breath and walked over to where Yahaba stood before. He was stiff, the director said. And Alisa went over to assist him, as well as Yahaba who whispered words of encouragement to him, even getting a smile out of Shirabu.

Shirabu then became less awkward, but still a little stiff, but Alisa said it was okay and that Shirabu could do better. They were led back to the shuttle for an outfit change while the other models were put on spotlight. Semi held Shirabu by the arm to stop him and talk to him before he went back inside.

“Hey, you did great.”

“I looked like shit. Pretty sure 90% of those photos were trash.”

“I’ve been to many shoots ever since I was like college, and it was normal to be nervous. I’ve seen a lot of great models be nervous about their first shoots.”

“Shigeru did great.”

“Because that was him. You knew he went for a few photoshoot trips along with Iwaizumi before and are acquainted with some of the models of Seijoh. He’s used to it. You, however, are new to this and it’s okay to be nervous. You’ll be fine. Just because you made mistakes doesn’t mean you can’t improve and be good.”

Shirabu took in a breath and nodded.

“Do you want me to stay in the shuttle with you?” Semi asked.

Shirabu just looked at him, as if mulling his thoughts, before he nodded slowly. He turned around without another word and walked back to the shuttle, Semi following behind him.

The stylists were on Shirabu the moment they entered the shuttle and were washing off the pink dye on his hair and replacing it with violet highlights.

Semi chose a vacant spot to sit on and settled to just watch.

“Semi-san,”

Semi looked up to see Yahaba approach him the moment Shirabu went to get changed after his make-up retouch.

“Thank you for being supportive of Kenjirou and even going as far as accompanying him here to make him comfortable.”

“It was nothing. I want to make him as comfortable as possible, and that I’d be there when he needs me. It’s not a big deal. I don’t need to do it, but I want to do it for him.”

Yahaba just smiled at him, “You really are a good guy, Semi-san. Thank you.”

He then went to leave the shuttle, but not before shouting at Shirabu to inform him he would be leaving ahead.

Shirabu stepped out of the dressing curtain and the stylists went to hand him the boots he would be wearing with the clothes. He sat down beside Semi to put it on, along with letting out annoyed huffs because “Fucking hell this is too high and has too many holes. Can’t it just be as simple as slipping it on and zipping it up?”

Semi just laughed and Shirabu rolled his eyes at him. When he was done, he stood up and the stylists were on him to check him and do some final fixing and adjustments. Semi just watched and looked him up and down.

“What?” Shirabu asked when he noticed. Semi just shrugged, saying he feels like there’s something missing then went around to look through the clothes and accessories. He saw a pair of circular white-framed sunglasses with dark-tinted lenses and handed it off for Shirabu to try.

Shirabu wore it and Semi hummed approvingly, saying it suits him and it gives him the bitchy aura.

“It looks very much like you.” Semi said. Shirabu huffed and stepped towards the door, opening it and turning to look at Semi, “Let’s go now, peasant.”

Semi would’ve been offended, if he didn’t see the playful smile gracing Shirabu’s lips. He just huffed and grinned before he stepped closer to the door and opened it wider, holding out his arm and bowing slightly, “After you, master.”

Shirabu hummed approvingly and stepped out.                                      

Yahaba and the others were looking at them funny but they were just grinning and Semi noticed Shirabu become more relaxed, the tenseness in his shoulders gone.

“Master huh. You’re so kinky, Eita-kun.”

“Shut up, Satori.”

Regardless, as he watched Shirabu step into the spot the photographer asked him to and posed with a confidence he didn’t possess before, he was glad he was able to help him.

 

The rest of the shoot passed by and when the sun started to set, they were ready to pack up. Shirabu plopped down beside him with an exhausted sigh, now back to his street clothes.

“Tired?” Semi asked, handing him a water bottle which the brunet gratefully accepted.

“So tired. Shigeru’s energy is very contagious but when it wears off, the exhaustion is enough to put you to sleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.”

“You sound like you’re coming from a lot of experience.”

“I’ve had to deal with him since we were 7, and it had been like that ever since, so yes it was a lot of experience.”

Shirabu and Yahaba also had some “for fun” shots that they took when the shoot was over. Somehow, they were able to rope the photographer, as well as the other models to do it with them. The director gave them the free reign since they finished earlier than expected and he had very nice shots. Even Alisa, Tendou and Oikawa joined them at some point.

Iwaizumi, that poor man, was somehow roped into taking pictures from Yahaba’s and Oikawa’s phones and he really couldn’t say no when it was both Yahaba and Oikawa giving him the puppy dog eyes. He said he would only take one each, but he ended up taking a dozen.

Semi was just laughing at him the whole time, even harder when Iwaizumi turned to glare at him.

“Are they still getting changed?” Semi asked.

Shirabu snorted, “They aren’t even getting changed yet. Shigeru and Oikawa-san are taking selfies together. Probably sending it to Iwaizumi-san and to the group chat.”

Semi remembered the group chat that Oikawa made of them. At first it was the four of them together with Yahaba, then Shirabu was added, and then Kawanishi and Futakuchi. And somehow, the rest of their friend group from high school was added too.

From the continuous vibration of Semi’s phone, he knew that the latter part of what Shirabu said was true and he would be opening the group chat to a lot of pictures, mainly of Oikawa and Yahaba.

“Hey, good work today. Both of you. I’m so happy I closed the deal with Seijoh and Cygnus. You two give me the best as always, Eita.” Alisa said as she approached them and thanked them for the hard work.

“Well, what can I say Alisa? Only the best for the best.” Semi grinned and stood up to give her a hug. Shirabu stood to, and Alisa also gave him a hug and pinch on the cheeks while cooing over how adorable he is before she opened her bag and took out an invitation.

“So, I’ll be holding a party at the Owl’s Cavern tomorrow. I hope both of you could come.”

Semi looked at Shirabu and the brunet nodded, “Certainly, Haiba-san. I think I could use the extra time to just have fun before exams start next week.”

“Perfect! The club would be reserved for Seijoh, Haiba and Cygnus only. An invitation is equal to two persons and I’m certain that Semi would be bringing you as his plus one.”

“Alisa—”

“Thank you, Haiba-san. I’d be happy to come.”

Alisa grinned and jumped to enthusiastically hug Shirabu again. “You’re so cute!! Anyway, go get some rest tonight. I am very sure you are as exhausted as you look. Good luck with your upcoming exams and I’ll see you tomorrow night, okay?”

They both nodded and Alisa waved at them good-bye before turning to walk towards her staff and talking to them.

When Yahaba and Oikawa stepped out of the shuttle, they got ready to leave. Semi and Shirabu passed for dinner and said that they would be ordering take-out because Shirabu was too tired and he is almost close to passing out.

True enough, when he sat down on the backseat of the car, the moment his head hit the soft seat cushions, he was out.

When Mai hopped in, she saw him and smiled fondly, before getting Semi’s office coat and covering Shirabu with it.

Semi dropped Mai off at her house and thanked her for the day before he passed by their usual fast food restaurant and ordering drive through.

Semi almost didn’t want to wake Shirabu up, but he needed to eat, so he did. And they shuffled towards the boy’s apartment. They ate dinner in silence and Semi even offered to fix the table and wash the dishes so Shirabu could take a bath and prepare for bed.

When he was done, he walked towards the bedroom and saw the door opened. He knocked and Shirabu jumped a little from his sit on his bed, his towel left hanging on his head. Semi walked over and finished drying his hair off, before helping him to bed. It was almost like putting a child to sleep, but nonetheless, he just wanted to do it and take care of Shirabu.

When he got home and was about to sleep, his phone pinged with a notification and he saw an e-mail from Yahaba which he curiously opened and was surprised to see a picture of Shirabu attached to the message.

**_From: Yahaba Shigeru (_ ** [ **_yahabashig_06@email.com_ ** ](mailto:yahabashig_06@email.com) **_)_ **

**_Subject: (none)_ **

**_“Not that you asked, but I wanted to send it to you anyway. Thank you for making Kenjirou happy.”_ **

**_*attached file*_ **

The e-mail said, along with an attached picture of a Shirabu that was captured wonderfully by the camera. He looked even younger and carefree in this picture. Far from the reserved and intimidating image he keeps up on a regular basis. He loves everything that makes up Shirabu, but this is his favorite.

Before he knew it, he made the picture his wallpaper and he can’t bring himself to change it. He smiled, and if Tendou or Mai or Oikawa could see him, they’d probably be teasing him and telling him how whipped he was.

But can you blame him?

This is Shirabu Kenjirou, salt-shaker and intimidating, but a book nerd deep inside who hates rollercoasters, loves rabbits and hot chocolate with marshmallows. He’s all hard surfaces but soft in the inside. His hair is immaculate, as if no strand is allowed to be out of place. He’s wonderful in ways Semi can’t explain, just knows that he is. Because he is Shirabu Kenjirou and he makes Semi feel all warm and cozy inside, the feeling of finally going home after travelling for so long.

 

**_SATURDAY, second week of October_ **

The next day, he was forcefully dragged out of his apartment by Oikawa and Tendou, featuring Iwaizumi who was just standing there, and shrugged when asked by Semi if he was okay with all of these. Oikawa said they’re going to go shopping for clothes to wear for Alisa’s party. Semi reasoned he has enough clothes, thank you very much. And Tendou took the opportunity to complain about his “awful fashion sense” and that was why they were there to help him.

They were able to go home at 4pm and they all shuffled in Oikawa’s apartment (they all live in one building after all) and made their necessary preparations there. Semi ended up wearing a white button up (that Oikawa insisted on leaving the first three buttons open because “some little birdy told me that a little pretty boy likes your collarbones” and Semi asked him where he got that kind of information and the grin on Oikawa’s face just told him not to ask further) topped with a grey cardigan and paired with black pants.

At 6:45pm, they were ready to go. Oikawa said they would be meeting the others in the club as they agreed upon earlier, which Semi had no idea they did, but went along with.

At the club, they were greeted with Kuroo, who was already there and had been downing shots already with his boyfriend, Bokuto who was Semi’s editor in Cygnus. The party was already in full swing, the music blasting through the speakers, the flash of neon lights bright but not blinding.

Oikawa and Tendou were lost as soon as they stepped further in the club, out to mingle with the other people. They had always been like that while Semi and Iwaizumi ordered drinks from the bar and settled on a booth.

Semi asked Iwaizumi if Yahaba already texted him if they were on the way and Iwaizumi just said that he hadn’t receive any texts yet. Semi was also checking his phone but Shirabu isn’t replying to the text he sent earlier before they left.

The doors opened to the club and a few wolf whistles were heard, causing Semi and Iwaizumi to both look up.

Shirabu and Yahaba, together with Kawanishi, Futakuchi and the rest of their friend group, walked in the club, dressed immaculately that Semi couldn’t even look away as he took Shirabu in, clad in all-black tight leather pants, crop top that teasingly shows a hint of pale skin, choker, boots, and oh my god, is that an eyeliner?? And GOLD??

“You can thank me later.” He heard Alisa said as she sidled up to him before walking over to greet the boys.

Shirabu slid a glance towards him and smiled before he looked back to Alisa, swept in the conversation. Oikawa and Tendou joined them and dragged them to the bar to get drinks.

“Did you know Alisa got them clothes from her company?” Iwaizumi said, his eyes not leaving Yahaba, who was also clad in leather. Honestly, why are the four of them clad in leather?

“What?” Semi asked and Iwaizumi just nodded, “She asked them to go over to her house and let them choose what to wear.”

Iwaizumi downed his current glass and went to stand up, “I’m going to go get my boyfriend.” He said and made his way towards the bar where Yahaba and the others are having fun with Oikawa and Tendou.

“Aren’t you going to get your man?” Semi jumped and looked beside him to see Bokuto and Kuroo grinning at him.

“He is not MY man. Shut up.” He said, sipping his drink.

“Yeah, yeah. Not yet. Just go, you’re burning holes through him and nothing would happen if you just stare at him all night.”

Semi stood up and made his way to the bar as well, and as if sensing him Shirabu turned his head around to look at him. He gave him a smile, and was happily rewarded with one of Shirabu’s own. His cheeks were flushed with alcohol, but he seems to still be well on his feet.

“Having fun?” Semi asked as soon as he reached him. Shirabu just hummed before drinking.

“Semi-chan! Good of you to finally join us!” Oikawa shouted through the blast of the music.

“Aki, give each of us here a shot of your best mix.” Alisa said and the bartender, Konoha, saluted at her with a wink before turning to make them the shots.

“Oh, I forgot. This is Tsukishima Kei.” Shirabu said, gesturing to the tall blonde that was Kunimi’s companion for the night. “He’s Akira’s other best friend and roommate. Their boyfriends couldn’t come for the evening, so they just went together. Tsukishima, this is Semi-san.”

“Hello, Tsukishima-kun. Nice to meet you. Glad you could come.”

 “Happy to be here. Nice to meet you too, Semi-san.”

He was just as reserved as Shirabu is, Semi noticed.

“Pft. You would prefer to just stay in with your boyfriend at home.” Shirabu told him.

“I would. But Akira’s here, so it’s not that bad. Kenma and Keiji could use some quality time, too.”

Their attention was then shifted when Konoha placed two trays of shots for them and they all took one each, raising them as Alisa declared cheers for a successful partnership, photoshoot, and a start to a wonderful friendship. They shouted cheers and downed the shot before they all shuffled towards the dancefloor, Oikawa and Tendou on the lead as always. Yahaba pulled Iwaizumi along and the man couldn’t even resist, just went along willingly with his boyfriend, a fond smile playing on his lips.

As the night wore on, Semi wasn’t able to keep track of the number of shots that Shirabu downed (he was watching out for him okay), but he is surprised that he is still steady on his feet, albeit a little more carefree than he usually is as he danced along with Yahaba, Tsukishima and Kunimi.

“You’d be surprise at how much alcohol he could take in and he still wouldn’t be drunk.” Kawanishi piped up from where he was seated across Semi.

“We had a pre-game before leaving. Kenjirou’s only weak towards alcohol when he’s tired and shit, but when he’s pumped up, he gets like that.”

A cheer erupted from somewhere behind them and Semi turned to look at Oikawa, who was lying down on a table, and Futakuchi who was doing body shots on the other’s abdomen, up to his chest.

“Your boyfriend seems to be having fun.” Semi commented and Kawanishi just hummed, an unreadable glint in his eyes present but before he could ask, Kawanishi turned and asked if he wanted to play beer pong and he agreed, taking Iwaizumi, Kyoutani and Kindaichi with them.  

“Kenjirou wants you.” Yahaba shouted to him while they were in the middle of the game.

“What?”

“He wants you to dance with him.”

“Where is he?”

“Dancefloor, with Kunimi and Tsukishima. Careful though, he gets very clingy.”

“What—”

“Incoming.”

Before Semi could even turn around, he felt a body crash behind him and arms encircled around his waist. He heard a giggle and his heart stopped at how adorable it sounded and oh my god, he turned around and saw Shirabu, grinning up at him, “Caught you!” He said and he giggled once again.

He might die tonight because the boy in front of him is just too adorable for his own good.

“Dance with me?” Shirabu asked him and Semi would have been a great fool if he said no.

Not trusting his own voice not to betray him, he nodded and Shirabu immediately pulled him towards the dancefloor. He vaguely registered Kunimi giving them a knowing smirk before Shirabu was placing his arms around his neck and pulling him close.

Semi awkwardly shuffled and placed his hands on Shirabu’s hips, careful not to touch the exposed skin as the shirt rode up his torso at the action.

“You’re so stiff.” Shirabu commented with a frown.

“What?” It seems like Semi’s vocabulary for the night is running low. He mentally smacks himself.

Shirabu just rolled his eyes, before he removed his arms from their place around Semi’s neck. Semi was panicking, thinking that Shirabu would get bored and just prefer to dance with other people.

He was proven wrong when he felt Shirabu’s hands on his and pulling it up towards his waist, on the exposed skin, and when he looked at Shirabu, it felt heated and intimate.

Yeah. He was going to die tonight.

Shirabu wound his arms around Semi’s neck again and hummed contentedly before they started to sway to the slow and sensual song that was currently playing.

“You look good tonight.” Shirabu said. “I mean, you look good every day. But you look great tonight.”

Semi could feel the blush coming.

“I’m flattered.”

“You should be. I don’t hand out compliments often.”

“I am aware.”

“Shut up.”

Semi grinned.

“You look beautiful tonight, too. You always do.” He said sincerely and was rewarded by a blush on Shirabu’s face, who then buried his face on Semi’s chest.

“You can’t just drop that on meeee.” He whined.

“But you’re the one who started it!”

“Whatever.”

They continued in that position, Semi’s hand on his waist, Shirabu’s arms around his neck and his face on his chest, as they danced to the song, swaying contently even though the slow rhythm changed into a hard and fast one.

“Hey.” Shirabu said.

“Hmm?”

“I want to kiss you. It’s that bad?” He asked, and Semi’s taken aback he wasn’t able to reply immediately. “I felt like it is, but I really do. And, I don’t know, I don’t understand what I feel, but I want to kiss you, and maybe hold your hand and hug you.”

It was a confession. It was Shirabu baring himself in front of him and Semi was just looking down at the man in front of him, beautiful in ways he couldn’t explain but knows nonetheless.

“Are you sure that isn’t the alcohol or drunk you talking?” Semi asked, because he needs to be sure. While developing feelings for Shirabu felt like the best thing that ever happened to him, he still wanted to be sure that this confession right here, intimate, hushed and private in a dimly-lit and loud bar, is real and not just an imagination.

Shirabu huffed, “I’ve had alcohol yes, but I’m sober and steady on my feet and I know what I’m saying. I like you, asshole and I want to kiss you.”

Semi grinned, because yes this really is Shirabu and this is as real as could be.

Without words, he took Shirabu’s face in his hands and kissed him, taking the brunet by surprise who stiffened but relaxed once Semi softened the press of his lips against his.

He pulled away, and smiled softly at the brunet, “I like you. Very much.” Before he kissed him again, and Shirabu pulled him closer by the nape as their lips met in a passionate dance.

 

*****

Oikawa watched as Shirabu and Semi clung to each other the whole night ever since their kiss on the dancefloor happened. Losing 5000 yen to Kunimi and Taichi from a bet (yes, they bet that Shirabu and Semi would kiss tonight. Bold of you to assume they wouldn’t Kunimi and Taichi was so sure they would and they were right) was worth it if he sees his best friend happy.

Shirabu would find ways to touch Semi, be it by holding his hand or letting their shoulders and thighs brush, and Semi would always wound his arm around Shirabu and pull the brunet closer, and they would share a kiss here and there, that left Shirabu blushing heavily. It was disgustingly cute and sweet and Oikawa is resisting the urge to tease them.

_Some other time, Tooru. Let them have their fun tonight._ He told himself internally.

Now though, he watched as they made their way out of the bar with unhurried goodbyes, and a make-out session on the wall where Semi pushed Shirabu on to kiss him before they were out of the bar.

“Sooo, what are we going to do now?” Futakuchi asked lazily from his place beside Oikawa, his legs resting on the other’s thighs, while Kawanishi and Tendou sat from across them.

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?” Kawanishi said.

“Want to get out of here?” Oikawa suggested. A flirty grin made its way to Futakuchi’s lips, “I’m sorry Oikawa-san, I’m not into the whole sugaring thing.”

“Hmm, but the offer still stands, Futacchi.” Oikawa replied in the same manner, his hands coming up to rub circles on Futakuchi’s thighs.

It seems that a decision was made when Futakuchi muttered “Let’s go” with a grin and stood up, made his way to haul Kawanishi to his feet and kiss him. Tendou and Oikawa followed suit and the four of them were on their way to Oikawa’s apartment.

 

As soon as Oikawa was inside his own apartment, Tendou was on him, his lips moving urgently against his and Oikawa returned with the same intensity. Shoes were removed and clothes were thrown away to the floor haphazardly as their lips fought for dominance.

Loud panting and groaning noises were heard in the space of his apartment, and as he stood naked in his living room he felt not only one but two pairs of hands on him. He pulled away from Tendou and opened his eyes, saw Kawanishi standing behind the red-head and peppering kisses down his neck.

“Oikawa-san..” He head Futakuchi’s voice behind him, followed by a kiss on his neck which made Oikawa close his eyes and hum contently, his senses flooded with the feeling of hands touching his skin, of his own hands feeling up the bumps and ridges of Tendou’s body, of the hardness grinding against his and behind him, and the look, the heated look that Kawanishi is giving him across Tendou’s shoulders.

As the night wore on, their hands and their lips, and the cacophony of their voices were the only things that can Oikawa think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm leaving y'all again with a new rarepair: kawafutaoiten or whatever. pls enjoy my ot4 uwu


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I prepared this for you. I know Semi-san would like it especially if you’re the one wearing it. I hope you get laid tonight. -Shigeru XOXO
> 
> P.S. Ride that dick already, Kenjirou.”
> 
> Shirabu felt himself flush at remembering the note. From where Yahaba got the costume, he does not want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! 
> 
> I am VERYYY sorry for the late update ;; i didn't notice it had like three weeks? since i last updated because the moment i got back from retreat, i was swamped with requirements and preliminary exams plus some zine works that i started to plan for (i finally got accepted into two yay!!) that i wasn't able to polish chapter 9 ;AAA; i really do apologize ;u;
> 
> Anyway, here's the update!!! I wrote this during one of the days i was working on my paper for chinese philosophy and i ran out of english (rip) that i just decided to write a little here (and vent obviously you could see the frustrations i felt during the last three weeks exhibited by yahaba and shirabu, and yes the 10-page paper was inspired by me bc i had to do a 10-page term paper and i got stuck at 6 pages lmao RIPRIP). Have some KuniShira friendship, some AkaTsukkiKuniKen polyam uwu, and ofc, SemiShira goodness <3 This is kinda a halloween update as well and in the next chapter we will have Semi's birthday (ik it's kinda early but i'm planning on something diff for his exact bday uwu)
> 
> Also!! BTW, karinne (@armyofskanks) and i are going to be hosting semishira weekend on december 1st-3rd and anyone (artist or writer or anyone really) could participate!! Follow us on twitter (@semishirafanwk) or tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/semishirawknd2018) for updates!! <3

The next two weeks passed by agonizingly slow and by the time it neared its finish, Shirabu is at his wit’s end. Especially, when he entered the library to do his paper due for the next day and there weren’t any available desktop computers for him to use.

“Kenjirou~”

“Fuck off.” Shirabu growled as he shoved his stuff inside his backpack.

“Woah. You’re very bitchy today. Like, I mean you are bitchy but more so than usual.”

With a sigh, Shirabu turned to regard Yahaba who was standing by his doorway, “What do you want Shigeru?”

“Nothing.” Yahaba shrugged. “I just went over to check on you because you’re burning the candles on both ends again. Have you at least been eating well?”

“Nope, and maybe not until this hell week finishes.” He zipped up his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder before hurrying out of his unit, “I’ve got to run. I’ll see you later.”

\----------------------------

“I thought you won’t be able to come for two weeks because of your exams?” Semi said once Shirabu arrived at Cygnus.

“I just need to use the computer. There are no available units in the library and I can’t really ask to borrow Shigeru’s because he has like a dozen of essays to finish or any of my friends because they need it as well.” Shirabu explained.

“Hmm. Have you eaten?” Semi asked and Shirabu just averted his gaze and started up the computer on his workspace table in Semi’s office.

“Thought so. You haven’t been sleeping well, the least you could do is make sure you get to eat enough.”

Shirabu just rolled his eyes, “Yes dad.”

“Didn’t know you were into that.” Semi said with a teasing smirk and was rewarded with a slight blush on Shirabu’s pale skin.

“I am not. Shigeru is.”

Semi wrinkled his nose in distaste, “I do not need to know what your best friend calls my best friend inside the bed room.”

“Tell me about it.” Shirabu said, frowning at the memory of over-hearing Yahaba and Iwaizumi getting it on when he went to knock on his bestfriend's apartment, not knowing that Iwaizumi went over. He didn't need to know his bestfriend has a daddy kink. Nope. 

Semi stood up and took his wallet with him, “I’m going to go get take-out. Do you have anything specific you want?”

“Mcdonalds please.”

“You should be eating something healthier, you know.”

“I do not need to hear that coming from you.”

“Whatever. I’ll be right back in a few. You go do your thing.” Semi walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room, the clicking of the door echoing in the silence while Shirabu sat there with a pinkish flush on his cheeks.

Ever since that Saturday night almost two weeks ago, Semi and Shirabu had been exchanging casual touches and sharing innocent kisses on whatever skin they could both reach.

Shirabu remembered that night clearly: admitting his feelings to Semi, feeling those soft lips moving against his in a slow but passionate manner, becoming a part of his side the whole night, getting back to his place that led to more make-out sessions, which felt really good to be honest.

Everyone in their friend group thought something happened that night, and didn’t waste time to grill them the next morning, showing up at Semi’s doorstep during lunch time (they brought food and Shirabu was very hungry so he couldn’t really get pissed at them for barging in so suddenly) but nothing of their expectations really did happen.

Semi stopped his sexual advances before it got too heated, saying that he didn’t want anything to happen, not when they are under the influence of alcohol. Shirabu might’ve been offended and taken it the wrong way, might’ve felt that Semi doesn’t really want him, if not for the hardness that poked at his ass when he shifted on his lap. Semi groaned and held him tight, telling him to not move too much because it is already hard enough (heh) to control himself in front of Shirabu and he got to be the responsible one that night.

Shirabu wished for that control to snap but maybe that night wasn’t the night for it to happen.

Semi, once calmed down, proceeded to console him with chaste kisses and took care of him for the night. They slept together, keeping things innocent between them, and despite the headache that came the next morning, Shirabu was happy, even more when Semi greeted him with a kiss on the lips and a soft “Good Morning, Kenjirou.”

Shirabu couldn’t get over the satisfaction that welled up inside of him at Semi’s use of his first name.

For the past two weeks, Shirabu didn’t go to Cygnus but Semi never failed to show up at his apartment, with a paper bag of their favorite take-out or a Tupperware of his cooking, and a dessert which is his favorite cheesecake from the bakery near his apartment. The fourth time Semi came over Shirabu asked why he spent every night going over to bring him dinner and eat with him when he could’ve just gone home and slept. Semi just shrugged and answered him, “I wanted to see you.”

Shirabu never claimed to be so flustered easily, but god, Semi Eita just knows the way to make Shirabu feel everything in the best way possible, warmth coursing through his veins at every simple but sincere word and at every fond look that Semi would send his way.

Shirabu also never claimed to be one who develop strong romantic feelings towards another in a short period of time, of wanting someone so badly. There was the crush on Yahaba and there was the fling with Kunimi, but it never went anywhere deeper. But Semi Eita waltzed in to his life and made it his mission to change just that.

\----------------------------

“Take a breather would you?” Semi said at 7pm.

“Later, I need to finish this first.” Semi just sighed and opened the door of his office to talk to Mai maybe, Shirabu didn’t find it in himself to care because goddamn it, he needs to finish this 10-page term paper and he is just on the 6th page and is running out of things to say and—

“We’re going to eat dinner.” Semi said standing behind the monitor of the desktop computer. Shirabu spared him a glare, “No. Later.”

“Now.”

“Semi-san—”

“You need to eat.”

“I still have 4 pages to finish.”

“And you can’t finish that if you’re running yourself dry. At least get up from that chair and eat dinner with Mai and I. The last time you stood up was to go to the washroom which was like two hours ago.”

Knowing he won’t win the argument (he KNOWS just how hard-headed Semi is, which makes debates and back-and-forth bantering with him very fun at the same time frustrating), he just sighed, saved his progress on the document and got out of his chair to follow Semi out of the office and saw Mai standing with her things at the ready.

Mai smiled gently at him and asked him about how his exams are going and he started to rant about how exhausting the past two weeks are and Mai just listened intently at him. He wasn’t aware he was saying too much until they reached the fast-food restaurant (because of course it is a fast-food restaurant), and he apologized for venting out to her.

Mai just chuckled and told him it was fine and he could do so if he wanted to. She would be there for him if he needed someone to listen to him. Shirabu thanked her and every being that allowed him to meet Kamasaki Mai because he grew to be used to her presence and he was able to found a sister in her and a mother somewhat on how she would berate him and Semi for not looking out for themselves. It felt nice, he thinks, to have a woman be a huge figure in his life, someone he could look up to, someone that he and Yahaba never had, ever since they both lost their parents.

*****

Mai was an only child and she grew up being always dubbed as the “mother friend” of the group. She remembered spending high school with Kamasaki, Moniwa and Sasaya, berating them for not taking care of themselves and making sure they do. She remembered being the one taking care of them when they were sick, and sometimes even covering for them when they got into messy situations.

She never had a younger sibling to take care of, that’s why she showers her friends with those affections.

When she started working for Semi, the “mother friend” role extended to the four men in which would two always get into some kind of trouble for whatever cause she doesn’t want to know, and another two who always tend to overwork themselves. She also became a big sister figure for some of the other staffs, especially Misaki, and it made her happy that they could go to her when they needed someone to talk to.

And now, Shirabu Kenjirou stumbled into her and Semi’s life, and she couldn’t help her mother instincts, not when the boy is also a lot like Semi was, especially when she started working as his secretary after Semi's fathers established that he would be working the CEO post before they fully retire from the corporate world.

She grew fond of him in the short time they shared together working in Cygnus and she found herself caring for him as her little brother, the kind that wouldn’t outright ask for help. She saw Shirabu as someone independent, and if he could do it alone, he would. He was hesitant to ask for help and to receive help, but Mai always never failed to let him know that if he needed something, she would be there to help him.

He also saw how his addition to their life made Semi happier in a way Mai, in her years of working and friendship with him, had never seen. Semi loved his work and dedicated his life to it, make Cygnus bloom like his fathers did. Mai saw his dedication and hard work and even admired him for it. And then there was Shirabu, and Semi shone in a way Mai had never seen him before.

The next day, when she checked in for work after kissing her husband and child goodbye after dropping her off, she went up to the 17th floor, prepared her work place and checked the appointments lined up for the day, a routine she perfected with ease.

She went inside Semi’s office to place the files he would be needing for the day on his table, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Semi and Shirabu curled up together on the couch, snoring away quietly in the silence of the room. She smiled at the beautiful sight and took a picture that she sent to Semi (and Tendou’s, of course) e-mail before draping a wool blanket on them and leaving the room quietly.

Ten minutes later, while sipping her cup of coffee and scrolling through the day's e-mails, she heard a loud thump followed by a string of profanities and then Shirabu Kenjirou was rushing out the door of Semi’s office, followed by a disheveled and disoriented Semi.

“Your term paper, Kenjirou.” Mai said, handing him the document as Shirabu passed by her desk and he smacked himself on the forehead for forgetting to print it. Luckily, Mai did it for him knowing that there is a possibility he might be late for the day.

“Thank you, Mai-san. I’ll see you next week.” Shirabu said and rushed towards the elevator.

When he was gone she turned to face Semi, a teasing grin plastered on her face, “Had a wonderful sleep, sir?”

Semi just flipped her off before returning to his office, making Mai laugh out loud.

*****

Yahaba plopped down on the carpet of Kunimi’s shared apartment with Kenma, Tsukishima and Akaashi, a dramatic groan leaving him, “I’m never writing any kind of paper again until the next year. My brain cells are so exhausted and I’ve never ran out of Japanese and English my whole life.”

Shirabu can’t even find it in himself to complain. He just wanted to rest for the remainder of the year and sleep and not to touch any more science books nor open any more science-related websites. He’s had enough of that for the past two weeks, thank you very much.

“Akaashi~ how is it that you’re still so pretty even if you look half-dead~” Yahaba whined from beside Shirabu.

“I agree with this. Akaashi, tell us your secrets.” Futakuchi said, leaning on the arm-rest of the couch with Kawanishi sprawled on top of him, already asleep.

“I don’t have one.” Akaashi answered simply.

“Bullshit. You've got to have at least one or two nightly routine.”

“No, it’s true. He doesn’t have a routine.” Tsukishima piped up from beside Akaashi, sipping from his cup of tea.

“I am now inclined to believe we cannot reach the godly essence of Akaashi Keiji.” Futakuchi said.

“So, I assume that all of you would be crashing here tonight?” Kunimi said, an exhausted sigh leaving his mouth. Shirabu raised his head slightly and saw that the living room is packed and all of them doesn’t look like they would be moving any time soon. Even Kyoutani was out like the light when he landed on the carpet beside Yahaba.

“Nope. Accept your fate, Akira. We would be crashing here for the night and you can’t kick us out.” Shirabu answered sleepily.

“Watch me.”

“You can’t. You love us.”

Kunimi just huffed, but Shirabu knew that he won’t really kick them out.

He snuggled closer to Yahaba and nudged him on the shin, and in turn Yahaba turned sleepily to face him with his arms open and Shirabu didn’t waste any time to be enveloped in his best friend’s arms.

\----------------------------

“VACATION TIIIIME!!” Oikawa announced as he stepped inside Semi’s office. Shirabu raised a questioning brow at him.

“Good Morning, Tooru.” Semi said, without even looking up from his monitor.

Oikawa huffed, “You guys are so boring. This is why I’m hiring new best friends.”

Kawanishi walked inside the office after Oikawa and grinned at Shirabu.

“Good morning, Kenjirou.” He greeted and Shirabu just huffed.

“Where’s Futakuchi?”

“Seijoh, with Tendou-san.”

“Why is Satori in Seijoh and why are you here, Tooru?” Semi asked.

“Because! We decided that we would be going on a vacation since it’s your birthday in like, less than two weeks, and because Shirabooboo-chan and Shige-chan needed their vacation to relax and de-stress.”

Shirabu looked at the calendar, and yes, indeed it is Semi’s birthday in less than two weeks.

“When do you plan to go?” He asked.

“We will leave on November 9th so that it wouldn’t be too exhausting to celebrate Semi-chan’s day and then we will be going back on the 13th.” Oikawa answered.

“Don’t they have classes?”

“Nope, Taichi and Futacchi already told me their schedule. It’s their semestral break before they start their second semester.”

“We have our enrollment on the 10th, though.” Kawanishi informed them.

“I’m sure you have an online enrollment option regarding that.” Oikawa said and Kawanishi just shrugged.

“I can’t do online enrollment.” Shirabu said.

“Leave that to Semi-chan and Mai-chan, Booboo. He IS your sugar daddy after all.”

“Tooru, don’t make it weird like that.”

“I AM NOT!”

“You make things sound weird, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa let out an offended sound and pouted before he turned around and pulled Kawanishi with him as they made their way out of the room, “Here I am, a concerned friend and this is what I get.” He said dramatically before he was gone.

Shirabu just snickered at his antics.

“You would be going later, right?” Shirabu faced Semi who was now looking at him, “To Tooru’s Halloween party?”

“Yeah. Otherwise, Shigeru would drag me out of the house forcefully. That’s inconvenient.” Semi laughed because yeah, Yahaba would most likely do that.

\----------------------------

Night time found them in Oikawa’s apartment, a frown on the brunet’s face when he saw Shirabu and Semi enter in normal clothes.

“This is a Halloween party. You two should be wearing your costumes, not be boring people!” He said. Shirabu and Semi just shrugged before they made their way to the couches where Kyoutani was seated along with their other friends. Kyoutani eyed both of them, “If I know casual clothing is allowed, I wouldn’t wear this werewolf costume Shigeru put me up to.”

“Oikawa-san already complained when we arrived. Shigeru also made sure that I wear my costume but I also made sure I wouldn’t just to piss them off.”

“Why are you two best friends?” Kunimi asked as he handed both Semi and Shirabu cans of beer and plopped down beside Tsukishima on the couch across from them.

“I could ask the same with you and Tsukishima.” Shirabu answered with a sip, and Kunimi just rolled his eyes while elbowing a snickering Tsukishima.

The rest of the night rolled on, and as Shirabu predicted, Yahaba looked at him disapprovingly for not wearing a costume. Shirabu just raised his bottle at him with a smirk and the silver-haired boy just huffed at him before turning back to conversing with his boyfriend.

“I’m really very curious what Yahaba laid out as a costume for you.” Semi wondered from beside him. Shirabu wrinkled his nose at remembering the maid costume Yahaba left inside his bedroom, newly-laundered and ironed out, with a note that said, **_“I prepared this for you. I know Semi-san would like it especially if you’re the one wearing it. I hope you get laid tonight. -Shigeru XOXO_**

**_P.S. Ride that dick already, Kenjirou.”_ **

Shirabu felt himself flush at remembering the note. From where Yahaba got the costume, he does not want to know.

“Don’t.”

“You’re blushing. Now, I’m more curious.”

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking about it.”

“You know I could just ask Yahaba and he would gladly tell me what it is, right?”

Shirabu huffed and took a sip from his beer.

“It’s a maid costume.” He said, voice soft in a whisper in the hopes that Semi wouldn’t hear it, but unfortunately, Semi did.

“A maid costume.” He repeated.

“That’s what I said right?” Shirabu snapped.

“O-oh.” Semi blinked and then, a blush appeared on his fair skin.

“Olololo? Why are you two blushing? What are you talking about hmm?” Tendou said as he appeared in front of them.

“None of your business, Satori.” Semi grumbled.

“My, my Eita-kun~ Kenjirou—”

“Excuse me, Tendou-san.” Shirabu stood up and made his way over to where Kunimi and Tsukishima are now, conversing silently by the bar, and sat on the high stool beside Kunimi, leaning into his shoulder and groaning.

“Take me home now.”

“I’m afraid my boyfriends and yours wouldn’t appreciate that.” Kunimi answered.

Shirabu pulled back to look at him with a glare, “That’s not what I meant asshole.”

“Then what is bothering you, Kenjirou? You’re blushing heavily. You don’t blush unless you’re embarrassed.”

Shirabu turned to face the direction where he came from and saw Semi, face buried in his hands as Tendou, now with Oikawa, seem to be relentlessly teasing him about something he couldn’t hear, based on the wide grins on their faces and the flush that is now making its way to Semi’s neck.

“Semi-san was curious about what costume Shigeru wanted me to wear.”

“What is it?”

“Maid costume.”

“Oh.” Kunimi and Tsukishima seemed to have gotten it. “Why didn’t you wear it?”

“As if I would.” Shirabu huffed and sat up straight, took a swig out of his bottle only to find it empty so he decided to steal Kunimi’s.

“Anyway, I came here not to vent. Talk to me. You promised me stories and I want them now.” He demanded. Kunimi just looked at him unamused, but he didn’t back down. They’ve been doing those staring contests since high school that they could do it for so long until one of them relents. It’s usually Kunimi who’s the first one to do so.

“I already told you. Kei and Keiji are now dating Kenma and I.” Kunimi said.

“Yeah. Then?” Kunimi pouted and blew some hair out of his face before continuing with his story.

It was just last week when Kunimi suddenly came to his apartment panicked and Shirabu let him in without a word. It shocked him. Kunimi doesn’t really go to his place, nor even out of his shared apartment with his boyfriend and their best friends, much less look this panicked. He is usually calm and unbothered. Shirabu only ever saw him like this once: when they were in high school and Kunimi’s teammate from middle school, the genius setter, riled him up so bad he lost composure during their match with them.

After the party hosted by Alisa, Kunimi said Tsukishima started to avoid him out of nowhere. At first, Kunimi just let him be. He thought it was the finals and stress getting to him so he gave him his space. It continued for a week, and even Akaashi was receiving the cold shoulder from the blond. The treatment continued, Akaashi’s anxiety ate at him, so Kunimi snapped and confronted Tsukishima after he greeted him when he got home and the blond just brushed him off as if he was not there. It _hurt,_ and that was the last straw.

They exchanged verbal blows, each one more painful than the last, each other’s voice trying to be louder than the other. Then suddenly, Tsukishima’s lips were on his, catching him off guard, at the same time that the door opened to Akaashi and Kenma who were looking at them with wide, confused eyes.

Kunimi ran and Shirabu was the first one that he thought of going to. They were in some sort of relationship during high school, and even though there were no romantic ties despite the physical intimacy between them, Shirabu understood him well. Maybe it was what made them closer to each other despite the former animosity, and what made things not awkward between them. It was Shirabu who he comes to when he struggles with feelings, aside from Kindaichi. After all, it was Shirabu who helped him get together with Kenma.

Shirabu let him stay that night. And the next day, Kunimi set himself to go back home. Shirabu offered to go with him, as support but Kunimi declined, saying he needed to do that on his own. Shirabu nodded and offered instead that if things didn’t go the way he hoped and expected them to be, then he is welcome to stay with him for as long as he needs.

_“You can’t stand to stay in a house with me.” Kunimi told him before he left, remembering the old statement Shirabu threw at him when they fought before, now a joke between them._

_“Whatever asshole. I AM trying to be a good friend.”_

_“You are. Thank you, Kenjirou.” Kunimi said sincerely and Shirabu’s heart melted._

_“Anytime, Akira.”_

The next time Shirabu received a call from Kunimi, it was him saying that everything turned out even better than what they expected it to be. Kunimi talked all day with Tsukishima, Kenma and Akaashi, and the feelings that were kept hidden for so long spilled out in the open. And now the four of them are dating, and Shirabu was more than happy for his friend. He saw how Kunimi and Tsukishima looked at each other, in moments where he thought no one could see, he saw how Kunimi cared deeply for Akaashi, in moments where he thought no one would notice. He loved Kenma, Shirabu and everyone knew that. But he also saw how that love extended to both Tsukishima and Akaashi. He was glad the four of them fixed it.

“At least you are not that clingy like Shigeru over there.” The three of them turned to look at Yahaba who was now seated on Iwaizumi’s lap.

“You do know that you are as clingy as him, right?” Kunimi deadpanned.

“I am not.”

“You are.”

“No.”

“I have proof.” Tsukishima piped up, taking out his phone from his pocket and opened the gallery to a picture of Shirabu with his legs thrown over Semi’s, his head buried on the junction between Semi's shoulder and neck.

“Why do you have that?!?!” Shirabu exclaimed, standing up so he could take the phone from Tsukishima’s hand, but _damn it¸_ Tsukishima is too damn tall and his arms are too damn long.

“Blackmail.” The blond answered smugly and Kunimi grinned proudly before giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Shirabu just sat down in defeat, crossing his arms while glaring at the two.

“Why did I even agree to help the two of you get together.”

“You love me.” Kunimi teased making Shirabu glare at him even more. “Lighten up, Kenjirou. Your boyfriend’s coming over.”

“W-what.. boyfriend..” Shirabu said stumbling over his words.

“Kenjirou.” Semi called.

“Yeah?” Shirabu turned to look at Semi, kicking Kunimi’s shin when the boy laughed.

“Yahaba said to ‘get your ass over at the living room’ because he wanted to crush you in dance revolution. His words.”

“No.”

“GET YOUR BORING ASS OVER HERE LOSER.” Yahaba shouted from the living room.

“FUCK YOU.”

“YOU WISH.”

Shirabu downed the rest of the content of Kunimi’s beer and made his way over to the living room, where the furniture is pushed to the side, Dance Revolution’s home page playing in the television, and Yahaba standing in the middle, a smug grin on his face.

Shirabu is about to wipe that smug grin off his fucking face, _just you watch._

 

At the end, Shirabu lost against Yahaba and was sulking while he sat down on the couch beside Semi who was watching everything with thinly-veiled amusement.

“You did great. Stop sulking.” Semi said, poking his cheek. Shirabu just remained pouting like the child that he is.

Semi sighed and leaned in to kiss his cheek and the side of his lips, before pulling him closer by the waist. Shirabu blushed.

It wasn’t so bad to lose, Shirabu thinks, not if Semi gets to kiss him like that when he did.

\----------------------------

_**November 9th** _

 

As planned, they left at 9:30 AM on November 9th for Kyoto. Their other friends, whom Oikawa also invited to come with them, passed as some wanted to go back home to Miyagi and some went to their own vacations before the second term starts.

They all decided to just take a single van all the way, and Oikawa immediately claimed to be driving, with Tendou calling dibs on the passenger seat.

Shirabu is braced for an unpeaceful 6-hour trip to Kyoto, but he can’t be bothered to care. He just wanted to sleep, goddamnit. He woke up way too early for this because Yahaba was very excited and his best friend thought it was a good idea to wake him up at 6:30 AM.

It wasn’t.

Semi immediately noticed his grumpy state when they came to pick them up in Shirabu and Yahaba’s apartment building and immediately offered that they sit in the back so that he could sleep and won’t be disturbed. Shirabu immediately agreed and not even 30 minutes on the road, he was already off sleeping, his head pillowed on Semi’s shoulder.

They arrived at Kyoto by noon, only stopping over on a small restaurant to eat their lunch, and Shirabu lazily dragged his feet towards the entrance, yawning as he rubbed the last remnants of sleep from his eyes.

Before he could even ask who he would be rooming with, Yahaba and Oikawa were already dragging him up towards the elevators and up the rooms, shouting for “Iwa-chan, please bring the rest of our stuff up, thank you!!”

“What is going on?” Shirabu asked when the three of them finally stopped in one of the hotel rooms, Oikawa swiping the key card and turning the handle to open the door.

“You’d be staying with us for the night before we go throw you out to Semi-semi tomorrow.” Oikawa said, plopping down on the bed with a sigh. “Ugh, my legs.”

“I feel uneasy.” Shirabu said, looking around the room, “This is a room for four. Who would be the other one to stay here?”

As if on cue, the door opened to Kawanishi, who gave a kiss to Futakuchi. The brunet even grinned and waved at Kenjirou before following Tendou, Iwaizumi and Semi to where they would be staying for the night.

“What is happening.” Shirabu deadpanned, but the three of his friends just grinned mischievously at him. He doesn’t feel safe already.

\----------------------------

“How are you doing in your room?” Semi asked as they sat together when they all went out for dinner. Oikawa said that tonight’s agenda was only to eat dinner, maybe some evening stroll before they go back to the hotel to rest because they have a whole day ahead of them tomorrow.

Shirabu just shrugged, “I feel unsafe with these three idiots planning something.”

“Did they do anything to you?” Semi asked, eyebrows scrunching in concern.

“That’s the point, They haven’t done anything yet and I’m already feeling uneasy because of what they’re planning. I swear to god—”

“Lighten up, Kenjirou~” Yahaba said with a wide grin, overhearing their conversation.

“Fuck off.”

Yahaba just snickered at him and Shirabu just rolled his eyes.

 

“I call dibs on the right bed!!” Oikawa said as they returned back to their hotel room and plopped down on the bed he claimed for himself.

“They’re just the same.” Shirabu commented, looking between the two beds.

“No. The pillows here are fluffier.” Oikawa even made sure to emphasize by patting the pillows on the bed. Shirabu just rolled his eyes again. He lost count how many times he did on this day alone.

“Whatever. I’m taking a bath and going to bed. I’m tired.”

He took his stuff from his duffel bag, and proceeded to take a bath and to brush his teeth before he plopped down on the left bed, where Yahaba was lounging while typing on his phone. Oikawa and Taichi are on the other bed, watching some movie on the television.

“Please don’t sext with you boyfriend while you’re beside me, Shigeru.” Shirabu said, his voice muffled as he buried his face in the soft pillow. He let out a sigh of content before snuggling in underneath the comforter.

“You’re just jealous I get to sext my boyfriend while you can’t even get to ride your boyfriend’s dick.” Yahaba retaliated but Shirabu was too sleepy to reply plus the bed was very comfortable that he could feel sleep pulling him in.

“Whatever.” He muttered sleepily.

“You look like a burrito.” 

“A cute one.”

Yahaba just huffed, “Sleep, Kenjirou. Good night.”

\----------------------------

The next day, they were up and ready at 8 AM to go around Kyoto.

Oikawa and Tendou were vibrating with excitement, maps in their hands because they declare the day as “gadgets-free day” and would be travelling in the traditional way with the use of paper maps.

Shirabu would admit that it was a perfectly planned trip. He expected them to get lost, but they didn’t, and he thoroughly enjoyed walking around Kyoto, visiting temples and taking pictures.

Oikawa and Tendou obviously planned the trip to a t.

“Okay, okay. One more! Say ‘Tooru!’” Oikawa said as he held up his camera to take another group selfie, his hand posed in a v-sign and one eye closed in a wink.

“Fuck you.” Iwaizumi said instead, making everyone laugh and Oikawa pout, which was gone immediately as he opened the map he was holding and looked it over before he declared, “On to the next destination!”

Shirabu, all throughout the time they were roaming around, just walked beside Semi, their shoulders brushing together as they conversed silently, or laughed along with their other friends.

Everyone was paired off. There was Yahaba and Iwaizumi holding hands in front of them as they engage Oikawa and Tendou, whose arms are linked together, in a lively conversation about the best type of ramen.

And then there was Futakuchi and Kawanishi, fingers interlaced with each other, stealing kisses here and there when they thought no one would notice.

Shirabu did though. And he wondered, why wasn’t he holding Semi’s hand? Or kissing him?

When they were about to leave, he reached for his hand, _fuck it,_ and tugged him along, feeling the blush rise on his cheeks.

Semi just looked at him and Shirabu glared back when he wouldn’t move an inch from where he stood.

“What?” He asked in an annoyed tone to cover up his embarrassment.

“You’re holding my hand.”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“No, I just thought you might be uncomfortable with those kinds of things especially in public.”

Shirabu huffed, “Why wouldn’t I be comfortable holding my boyfriend’s hand?”

Semi just blinked at him, but Shirabu could see his cheeks flushing pink.

“Boyfriend?”

“Are we not..?” Shirabu asked hesitantly and nervously, his hand slowly slipping away from Semi’s grasp.

But before he could fully move his hand away from Semi’s, the older man grasped it in his and interlaced their fingers together, that stupid, endearing lopsided grin on his mouth that Shirabu badly wanted to kiss.

“I just.. like the sound of it. Us. Boyfriends.”

It is incredibly sappy and sweet and Shirabu could feel himself blush even more.

“Whatever.”

“Oi! What’s taking you two so long?!? Save the lovey-dovey for later. We’ve got somewhere to be!” Tendou called out to them.

He felt Semi squeeze his hand, “Coming, coming!” He shouted back and pulled Shirabu along as they went to catch up to their friend group to continue to their next destination.

They walked with their hands in between them, fingers intertwined together, the autumn leaves framing the Kyoto scene wonderfully around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!
> 
> twt: @EITADAKIMASU  
> tumblr: kinkykenjirou


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i said i have something else for semi's birthday but nnnn i wasn't able to really build up anything. i have the concept and plot but i wasn't able to make it into a fic because we were swamped with homeworks during the breaks and tests and recitations when classes resumed so yes. so i decided to just wait it out and post this chapter for exactly semi's birthday. 
> 
> i apologize this early for the smut, my braincells weren't able to handle it shabdhasd anyway, i hope y'all enjoy this new update and we finally have some semishira sexy times uwu
> 
> happy, happy birthday to my bestest boy, semi eita <3 he really really deserves the world. i love him so much.

After dinner, the six of them spent the rest of the night on the rooftop of the hotel they were staying with two bottles of wine and a few chips to munch on as they waited for midnight to strike, signaling the start of Semi’s birthday.

They sat in pairs, and while it wasn’t nearly that cold yet as compared to when Winter finally came, Shirabu made sure to snuggle closer to Semi to leech off his warmth. He gets cold easily and Semi’s body is like a human body heater. Not that he wants to cuddle, no. Semi’s just very warm and comfortable.

Everyone, and by everyone it was mostly Oikawa and Tendou with an occasional piping up from Yahaba and Futakuchi, shared some stories, mostly of Semi and his childhood, and Shirabu was just content to sit beside his boyfriend, hiding his amused smiles on the rim of his wine glass as he took little sips in between watching as his boyfriend get flustered and embarrassed from the number of stories that Oikawa decided to share with them tonight.

At about 11:45 pm, Oikawa and Tendou rushed down to get “something” from the restaurant of the hotel and when they came back up, they were holding a small cake in their hands with a few candles lit. They walked slowly, Oikawa holding the cake while Tendou cupped his hands over the candles so as not to let the autumn wind blow it off before placing it on the small table in the middle. They started their countdown and as it reached zero, they greeted Semi a joyful and loud “happy birthday!” and told him to make a wish. Semi closed his eyes for a moment and smiled before he opened them again and blew the candles.

“What was your wish Eita-kun?” Tendou asked as they cheered. Semi chanced a glance at Shirabu, who just tilted his head back at him before he turned back to look at his friends who were looking at him expectantly, “That’s my own secret. Otherwise it won’t come true.” He even put his tongue out at Tendou who just whined telling him how he was no fun. Shirabu just snickered softly, face flushed a little from the cold and the wine.

They all decided to go back to their own rooms before 1 AM. Semi was supposed to walk Shirabu back to his own shared room with Oikawa, Yahaba and Kawanishi when Shirabu pulled him towards his own, ignoring the teasing remarks of Yahaba and Futakuchi telling him to “get it.”

Shirabu just huffed and when they reached Semi’s door, he let him swipe the keycard so they could enter.

“I thought you’d be rooming with them until we leave?” Semi asked him as they took their coats off and laid it on the small couch by the side of the room.

“I’m kicking myself out of the room before I hear anything more that I don’t want to hear.”

“What--?” Semi asked confused but Shirabu just plopped down on the bed and buried himself under the comforter, sighing as it warmed him up.

Shirabu looked at Semi who remained standing by the door and raised an eyebrow at him, “You coming to bed or are you just gonna stand there and stare like a creep all night?”

Semi huffed, but there was a small smile tugging on his lips, “You’re so not cute, you know that?”

Shirabu didn’t offer a response aside from opening the other side of the comforter for Semi to slip in beside him and he immediately snuggled closer to his boyfriend who held him by the waist.

“Happy Birthday.” Shirabu whispered and Semi smiled before pressing a kiss on the top of his head, “Thank you. Sleep well, Kenjirou.”

 

The next morning, Shirabu woke up with Semi’s warm breath on his nape, his arm a gentle weight on his hips and his thumb drawing circles on the exposed skin of his waist where his shirt rode up a little in his sleep. 

Feeling brave, he shuffled and pressed his back against Semi, who groaned softly at the contact as Shirabu’s hips fitted against his. Shirabu felt the morning wood tenting Semi’s pants.

“Kenjirou.” Semi said with a warning tone, which Shirabu ignored in favor of rolling his hips slowly against Semi, pleased at the breathy moan that escaped the other man. He felt Semi lean against his shoulder and muttered, “You’re evil,” before he felt the press of lips against the side of his neck.

He hummed and tilted his head back to the side, giving Semi more room to work and paint bruises on his pale skin. “You like it.”

Shirabu turned his head to the side and Semi’s lips finally met his in a slow kiss. A few presses of lips before Shirabu decided to add their tongues to the mix, the sensation heavenly as Semi pressed his tongue against his, making him moan.

He felt Semi start to grind against him and he rolled his hips back, his ass pressing against the now-obvious and leaking bulge in Semi’s sweatpants. He felt Semi lift his leg up before he continued grinding and the new angle made Shirabu throw his head back against Semi’s shoulder.

The friction was delicious and he can’t stop the breathless moans that escape him. He imagined Semi thrusting up into him without their clothes on their way and it was enough for a groan to leave him as he shoved his hand inside his pants to stroke his erection, the other one going up to tangle against Semi’s hair, the ash-grey strands soft against his fingers, as Semi kissed and licked and marked his way around Shirabu’s neck and shoulder that he could reach.

Their morning was filled with soft, breathy moans until they were both cumming, each other’s name sweet on their lips as they kissed once again.

 

They decided to take a bath after going down from their high and feeling sticky from the drying cum. Shirabu called dibs on the bathroom first and after deciding he is too lazy to get his clothes from his shared hotel room with Yahaba and the others, he just asked to borrow Semi’s.

The businessman was all too happy to let Shirabu wear his clothes and Shirabu raised his eyebrow at him, “You just like to see me wearing your clothes.”

Semi didn’t even deny it. He just shrugged before grinning, saying that he likes it when Shirabu does wear his clothes. It makes him look even smaller and more adorable. Shirabu chucked a pillow at him but Semi was able to close the bathroom door before it even hit his face, his laugh echoing from the inside.

Shirabu just huffed and decided to open his phone, seeing a new text message from Yahaba just five minutes ago.

**_[Asshole]: Kenjiroooouuuuuuu_ **

**_[Asshole]: I know it’s Semi’s birthday but can you save the birthday sex for laterrrr_ **

**_[Asshole]: We’re taking you out on an adventure \\(^O^)/_ **

**_[Me]: No_ **

**_[Asshole]: Boring_ **

**_[Asshole]: Well, whatever. We’re still dragging you with us even if you say no._ **

**_[Me]: This is kidnapping and harassment_ **

**_[Asshole]: Pft says you._ **

**_[Asshole]: See you at breakfast~_ **

****

“What’s with the frown?” Semi asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his hair in nothing but skinny jeans that fit his thighs perfectly, Shirabu’s mind is short-circuiting. His legs look godly and Shirabu mentally groans.

“Shigeru and his antics. Again.”

“You should be used to it by now.” Semi walked towards the cabinet and pulled out a plain black t-shirt along with a grey cardigan that he threw on before walking to the dresser to blow dry his hair.

“I am. Doesn’t make it less annoying though.”

“You love him.”

“I guess.”

Shirabu stood up and walked towards Semi, pushing him to sit on the dresser as he took the blower from Semi. His boyfriend just looked at him in confusion, which Shirabu promptly ignored in favor of reaching for the hair brush. He then turned on the blower again and continued to blow dry Semi’s hair.

“You don’t have to do that.” Semi said, his eyes closing as he leaned slightly towards Shirabu’s touch.

“I know. But I want to.” Shirabu replied. “You’ve been taking care of me this whole time. I want to take care of you too.”

“Who knows you can be this sweet~”

“Shut up. You’re ruining the moment.”

Semi chuckled and he leaned his head back, gazing fondly at the brunet before he reached up to cup his cheek and pull him down to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Get on it, pretty boy.” Semi said once they pulled back and he sat properly again. Shirabu just rolled his eyes while Semi grinned at him from his reflection in the mirror.

\----------------------------

If Shirabu even thought he could escape the impending doom that was Yahaba, Kawanishi, Oikawa and their unpredictable plans, then he is clearly mistaken.

As soon as breakfast was finished, Yahaba and Kawanishi were on their feet and hoisting Shirabu up. He tried to be as stubborn and refusing as possible, but it was in vain, especially when you’re against Kawanishi and Yahaba.

The others didn’t even bat an eye to what was happening, except Semi who just spared him an amusing glance which he answered with a glare. Futakuchi was trying his best not to left, but he was grinning widely and Shirabu was very much tempted to wipe that grin off his face with a kick maybe.

Iwaizumi and the others stood up as well and made their way upstairs without sparing the unit of Kawanishi, Yahaba, Oikawa and Shirabu another glance and Shirabu just resigned to his fate for the rest of the day, not knowing what the three of his friends, with a malicious glint in their eyes, have in store for him.

\----------------------------

“No.” He stated simply as Yahaba held the clothing in front of him. Yahaba just looked at him unamused and he just shrugged before he dragged Shirabu to the changing room along with the piece of clothing.

“Shigeru, you piece of shit. Let me out!” Shirabu said out loud and tried to open the door but Yahaba’s will is stronger (and well he is taller and thus heavier than Shirabu) and he was standing in front of the door to prevent Shirabu from opening it.

“You’re not going out until you wear that thing. And I wouldn’t believe you wore it if I didn’t see it for myself.” Yahaba declared with finality and Shirabu just huffed in irritation.

He glanced at the piece of clothing as if it had offended him so much. He could just be the stubborn brat that he is and not do it. But he knows Yahaba would stay true to his threat and really not let Shirabu out until he tried it on. He would rather spend the day with his boyfriend instead of some fitting room in some store that he didn’t really want to enter willingly.

With a sigh, he relented and just tried the clothing on, which he had a hard time putting on because he never wore such an item before.

“I’m done.” Shirabu said quietly and he could see the shift of Yahaba’s shadow from under the door. He took a deep breath and opened it, flushing red as he felt exposed under the eyes of Yahaba. They’re best friends and they’ve seen more of each other but it was still embarrassing.

Yahaba was flocked to the sides by both Kawanishi and Oikawa, who scrambled to stand beside Yahaba the moment the door was opened and it makes the situation even more embarrassing.

The three of them nodded in approval and Shirabu released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Get changed. We’re not yet done for the day.” Yahaba said and Shirabu just groaned before shutting the door once again.

\----------------------------

After dinner, Shirabu just decided to go willingly (but hesitantly) with Oikawa, Yahaba and Kawanishi back to their room during the first night. It would be easier. And besides, he really, really did enjoy spending the day with his best friends (yes, Oikawa is included in that list). Not that he would outright admit it to the three of them, no. But it seems like he doesn’t need to because Yahaba knows him too well to believe his bullshit.

Shirabu plopped down immediately face first on one of the beds and he heard Kawanishi say that he would prepare the bath tub for him and he just grunted in response.

He felt both sides of the bed dip and then there was a hand ruffling his hair softly. He turned his head to see Yahaba sitting on his right, offering a comforting smile and Shirabu just smiled back before he sat up, pulling a pillow to his chest.

“You know you don’t have to do it tonight if you don’t want to right?” Yahaba said, concern lacing his voice.

“I know that Semi-chan won’t hurt you but still. If you aren’t ready, you don’t have to.” Oikawa added.

“It’s not that I’m not ready. I mean, we uh, kind of did something. This morning.” Shirabu pulled the pillow closer to his chest and buried half of his face in it as he felt the flush creeping up his cheeks.

He saw the beginnings of a grin on Yahaba’s and Oikawa’s faces and he glared at them before they could even get a word out.

“I’m just nervous, I guess. I haven’t felt this way towards anyone before. Akira was different and the past crush with Shigeru is different, too. This is.. something more? I guess. I don’t know. I probably don’t make any sense.”

“No, no. I get you.” Oikawa shuffled closer. “I mean, feelings do get overwhelming and they’re suddenly just there you know? And even you yourself don’t know how to feel about or what to think about it. But somewhere, deep down, it feels good doesn’t it? Being with that person? Like everything coming to place and you just want to ask where have they been the whole time?” There was a far-away and fond emotion swimming in Oikawa’s eyes, as there is something more than what he just said. As if he is itching to say those feelings to whoever he was talking about.

“I felt the same way, you know. About Hajime.” Yahaba piped up and Shirabu turned to look at him. “It’s scary. But I think it’s worth it.”

Shirabu blew his bangs out of the way and just pouted.

“You’ll be fine. Besides, you need a good dicking down. The last time you had dick was before Kunimi even dated Kenma which was like a year ago.” Yahaba said and Shirabu just smothered him with the pillow he was holding, earning himself a laugh from both Yahaba and Oikawa.

“Bath’s ready.” Kawanishi announced as he walked out of the bathroom, holding the paper bag of Shirabu’s purchase from a while ago. Oikawa was more than happy to get it for him.

Shirabu stood up and took the paper bag from Kawanishi before proceeding to get inside the bathroom and take a dip in the lavender-scented warm bath that Kawanishi prepared for him.

 

“I have the extra keycard of Semi-chan’s room. Here.” Oikawa said when Shirabu emerged from the bathroom, a robe in place. Shirabu just nodded and took the key card from Oikawa before he wrung his hands out to shake the nervousness from his body.

Kawanishi looked at him worriedly, “Are you okay? You could still back out.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s not like it’s my first time.”

“But you’re acting like it’s your first time.”

“Shut up, Taichi. He’s… different.”

Kawanishi just shrugged while Yahaba bounded over to him. He cupped his cheeks in his hands and looked at Shirabu seriously.

“You can do this.” He said encouragingly and Shirabu just nodded.

“Now, you go get your man and I’m going to get a shower before I go get my own.”

Yahaba spun him around and pushed him lightly towards the door. Shirabu took a glance over his shoulders and he received nods of encouragement from his friends before he opened the door and stepped outside to make his way to Semi’s room.

Once he reached Semi’s room, he swiped the key card on the sensor and turned the knob open. He looked around and saw no sign of Semi, but he heard running water from the bathroom so he must be taking a shower.

He closed the door softly behind him and padded towards the bed, gingerly sitting down while taking deep breaths to calm himself.

“Kenjirou?” Shirabu raised his head to see Semi emerge from the bathroom, in nothing but a towel. And beads of water running down the fair expanse of his chest and toned stomach.

“Your dripping water all over the place.” Shirabu said and Semi just raised an eyebrow at him. Shirabu just rolled his eyes and motioned for Semi to take a sit on the bed, as he himself stood up to get a small towel from the bathroom.

Shirabu approached him after he was able to retrieve the item and Semi immediately bowed his head forward so Shirabu could start drying his hair.

“You could’ve just told me you wanted to dry my hair again.” Semi quipped and Shirabu pulled his hair slightly to tell him to shut up and Semi just laughed.

When he was done, he lowered the towel on Semi’s shoulder and the latter gazed up at him. They just looked at each other, with Shirabu running his fingers through Semi’s hair before he decided to lean down, close the gap between them and kiss those soft lips of his.

Semi hummed contentedly, wounding his arms around Shirabu’s waist to pull him to his lap.

The robe shifted up slightly, revealing the pale skin of Shirabu’s thighs and he felt one of Semi’s hands removed from his waist to caress the now exposed skin of his thigh.

Shirabu couldn’t get enough of kissing Semi. Ever since the night that he first did. The taste of his lips was intoxicating, something he knows he can get high with and still can’t get enough of.

They parted for a while to take a few intakes of breath before surging forward to reconnect their lips again. Shirabu could feel himself getting aroused, and it seems Semi is too, with the growing hardness that is starting to press against his.

Semi’s hands started to wander his body, one hand sneaking its way up his thigh and the other trying to undo his robe.

When Semi reached his ass, he stopped and looked at Shirabu before placing both his hands on the robe to untie it and he took a shaky sigh when he was presented with the lacy garment hiding beneath Shirabu’s robe, red and contrasting wonderfully against Shirabu’s pale skin, and barely able to cover anything.

“Like what you see?” Shirabu asked as Semi’s eyes raked over his form. Semi roamed his hands appreciatively around the expanse of Shirabu’s body, eyes taking in the wonderful, lace-clad figure in front of him. 

“Very.” Semi cupped his ass and pulled him in closer to grind him against the now obvious erection pressing against his own. Shirabu moaned at the contact and reached down below him to take the towel off. Semi helped him and when the towel was out of the way, Shirabu didn’t waste any time taking the hardness in his hand and pumping it slowly.

Shirabu felt mouthing at his neck, towards his shoulders, peppering the area with kisses, marking them red and purple, adding to the hickeys that were already placed there during their intimate moment in the morning.

Shirabu continued to pump his dick softly, reveling in the soft moans that would leave Semi’s lips. Feeling bold, he gave it a few pumps before promptly pressing on the head, making Semi jerk and bite down on his shoulder hard enough to make Shirabu hiss at the slight pain, which he didn’t mind at all.

Strong hands moved to wrap Shirabu’s thighs around Semi’s waist, and then he stood up abruptly making Shirabu cling tighter, afraid to topple down on his ass.

Soft sheets met Shirabu’s back and he looked up to Semi, who was regarding him with so much fondness in his eyes it made Shirabu blush.

“Getting shy now are we?” Semi asked, nuzzling Shirabu’s cheek.

“Shut up.” Shirabu grumbled and Semi just chuckled before continuing his ministrations, kissing Shirabu’s cheek towards the area below his ear.

“You look beautiful by the way.” Semi whispered and his words, coupled with his breath made Shirabu shiver slightly.

Semi kissed his way down Shirabu’s body, reaching behind to unzip the lingerie and slowly take it off him, kissing the areas that are slowly being exposed to his eyes.

It’s unfair, Shirabu thinks, how Semi could just unravel him like this. With his hands and with his lips and with that look in his eyes. It’s unfair and it makes Shirabu feel all mushy and wonderful inside.  

Semi showers him with kisses, whispering words of praise on his skin. His hands caressing him softly, adoringly. Every kiss sets his every nerve alive, every nip and every mark adds to the heat that he feels coursing through his body. And every word and every praise sets his heart on the danger of running out his chest.

“I should be the one taking care of you tonight, you know.” Shirabu said, breathless and trying to keep his moans in check as Semi mouths at his thighs, teasingly avoiding the area near his aching groin. Semi bit on to the meat of his thigh and sucked on it, making Shirabu whimper. That sure is going to mark.

“I know. But I _like_ taking care of you.” Semi answered, bringing himself back up to place a soft and tender kiss on Shirabu’s lips.

“Sap.”

Semi chuckled, “But you like it.”

He moved away to rummage on the bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and a lube (which Tendou gave him earlier with an encouraging pat before they parted ways), placing them on the bed beside Shirabu’s head.

Shirabu reached for a pillow to place it under his hips, fully removing the lingerie which was left hanging on his thighs, and tossed it away.

Semi moved to sit on his heels, his fingers now doused with lube. Shirabu felt his fingers circling the rim of his hole and he tensed for a while before he willed himself to relax. Semi hefted his thigh up on his shoulder and peppered it with kisses, the other hand drawing comforting circles on Shirabu’s hips.

Semi wiggled his finger in and Shirabu hissed at the slight sting. It’s been a while since he had anything inside him and he was far too busy to even jerk off or play with himself.

Semi slowly eased the finger in until the knuckle, waiting for Shirabu to relax to start moving.

Once calmed and relaxed enough, Shirabu nodded and Semi started to move his hand, slowly in order to not hurt Shirabu. The sting was gone and replaced with pleasure and by then, Shirabu was rolling his hips on Semi’s hand, a wordless plea of begging for more.

Semi was happy to comply, inserting a second finger, and then a third, massaging Shirabu’s prostate making him mewl, as he arched his back wonderfully.

“ _Fuck._ Get in me.” Shirabu said breathlessly.

Semi pressed down once on his prostate before removing his fingers. He took the condom and placed it on his cock, coating it with lube before positioning himself in between Shirabu’s legs. He looked up at Shirabu and the brunet nodded, feeling the press of Semi’s dick on his hole, slowly entering him and filling him up.

Semi placed his hands on either side of Shirabu’s head, and they just looked at each other, panting heavily while Shirabu tried to adjust at the feeling of Semi’s girth inside of him.

He reached up and cupped Semi’s face in his hands and Shirabu thinks about how beautiful Semi Eita is, mussed up two-toned hair sticking to his forehead, sweat lining his brows, the pinkish tint of his lips, his cheeks, his nose, and those wonderful chocolate-brown eyes that always unravels the best in Shirabu.

He brought him down for a kiss and rolled his hips at the same time, signaling that Semi could start moving.

It was slow at first, the drag of Semi’s cock in him, until Shirabu wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, telling him to move faster, asking for _more, more, more._

And Semi complied, thrusting into him with such vigor that made Shirabu mewl in pleasure, head thrown back and eyes rolling to the back as a litany of cuss words and what vaguely sounds as Semi’s name flowed from his mouth.

A cacophony of moans, groans and whimpers filled the room, coupled with the lewd slaps of skin and wet sounds.

Shirabu felt his orgasm coming, and when Semi wrapped a hand around his aching cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, he knew he wouldn’t last long.

It took four strokes and Shirabu was cumming, white streaks painting his stomach as he orgasmed, Semi’s name falling from his lips as he clenched around him.

“Eita!” He moaned loudly, arching his back as white heat washed over him.

Semi's hips started to lose rhythm and then at one final slap of his hips, his own orgasm took over him. He grinded his hips on Shirabu’s until the last of his orgasm leaves him and he just plopped down slowly on top of the other, cock slipping out of Shirabu, not minding the cum that also stuck to his skin at the contact.

They rested for a while to catch their breaths, before Semi stood up and Shirabu whined at the loss of contacts. He felt Semi press a kiss on the forehead before he removed the condom and made his way to the bathroom to go get them a wet towel to wipe away the remnants of their orgasm.

Shirabu’s limbs felt heavy and he just stayed on the bed even though he knew he should go get himself cleaned up.

Which didn’t become a problem because Semi was back from the bathroom with a wet towel in his hand and he proceeded to wipe Shirabu down.

“I really should be the one taking care of you.” Shirabu muttered drowsily.

“And I really just like taking care of you so just shut up.” Semi replied which made Shirabu huff but he didn’t say anything further, content with just letting Semi take care of him.

Once done, Semi folded the wet towel and gathered it with the lingerie to place it on the laundry basket before he moved to lie down with Shirabu who immediately cuddled up to him.

Shirabu felt Semi’s hand playing with his hair and he hummed contently before he looked up to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Happy Birthday, Eita.”

He was rewarded with a soft and gentle smile on Semi’s lips and a lingering kiss on his forehead, his cheeks and his lips.

“Thank you, Kenjirou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @EITADAKIMASU  
> tumblr: kinkykenjirou


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi turned to him, eyebrow raised, “Who even said you’re going to beat us?” 
> 
> Shirabu returned his challenging gaze, “I did and I’ll make sure of it. You’re going to be beaten like a pulp on the ground.” 
> 
> *****
> 
> They play volleyball ft. Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yaku Morisuke and Matsukawa Issei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! It's been a month and a half since I last updated and I am very very sorry for the late update ;u; Things happened that made me feel out of myself lately plus the frustrations of having a writer's block and not being to be satisfied with my writing crept up to me that I decided to lay off for a while and take a rest. AND I just got off from finals and finished my first semester so it really took long! I deeply and sincerely apologize for taking too long! ><
> 
> Anyway, I plan to upload two chapters. This is the first and another one for Christmas which would be important to the story. Then after that, we would be having a huge time skip so we could get to the next arc of the story which would finally feature Oikawa, Tendou, Futakuchi and Kawanishi. That's all I could reveal for now uwu. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update! A part may be kinda heavy so if you don't want to read it you could skip it. That part starts with "Of the two of them, Yahaba was the more comfortable one in the setting."
> 
> Have some of our boys playing some good, ole volleyball ^^  
> Love you all lots xx

The remainder of their vacation stay in Kyoto was spent with each other and Shirabu sighed internally in relief when Yahaba and the others didn’t pull him away from Semi and drag him to who-knows-what kind of adventures they have up their sleeves.

They spent the last day roaming around Kyoto and Shirabu didn’t forget to buy some stuff to bring back to his friends and of course to Taichi’s parents once they come back home to Sendai for Christmas break.

Back in Tokyo, the week leading to their first day of classes for the second semester was spent in his apartment with Semi, getting to know each other more intimately in almost every area and surface of the house.

(Shirabu’s favorite was getting to wake up to seeing Semi’s peaceful sleeping face beside him, and the good morning kisses that Semi would shower him with when he wakes up.)

Before Semi went back to his own apartment, a delivery package arrived addressed to Shirabu. It was a laptop that Semi apparently got him, and he refused to take it just as he refused to use the phone and iPad.

“Eita.” He said, glaring softly at Semi when he opened the package to see the laptop staring back at him.

“What?”

Shirabu just sighed, “You know you don’t have to buy me this. I’ve been saving up so I could afford one myself.”

“I know I don’t have to do it, but I want to.”

“Eita.”

“Kenjirou.”

“Stop being stubborn.”

Semi raised an eyebrow, “You’re just as stubborn as I am, babe.”

Shirabu flushed at the nickname because he still wasn’t used to Semi calling him affectionate ones and crossed his arms as he leaned back on the couch. Semi sighed and sat beside him, drawing him in a side hug and placing his chin on the brunet’s shoulder.

“I just like taking care of you Kenji. I’m not asking anything in return. I buy you stuff because I want to. That’s it.”

“You’re sounding like a real sugar daddy.”

“Technically, I am your sugar daddy but that’s beside the point.”

Shirabu snorted.

“Kenji, I know you’re independent and I respect and admire you for that. Just… I hope that sometimes you rely on me as well, you know? Let me take care of you and spoil you because you deserve it.”

Semi’s voice was soft, gentle and understanding and Shirabu melted in his arms. He turned to his side and pushed Semi to lean by the arm of the couch before he followed, lying down on top of his boyfriend and wounding his arms around Semi’s waist.

“I’m sorry.” Shirabu whispered and he felt Semi press a kiss on top of his head.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, Kenjirou.”

\----------------------------

The first week of second semester was already stressful enough that Shirabu just wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep forever by the end.

It was a good thing that Yahaba asked to spend the weekend with just the two of them together and honestly, Kenjirou is very thankful for such a wonderful best friend (though he wouldn’t admit it outright to Yahaba, his best friend won’t let him live it down.)

They spent the weekend holed up in Kenjirou’s apartment, watching movies they loved and cried at while constantly denying that _no, Shigeru, I didn’t cry fuck you,_ and horror movies that no matter how many times they have watched, they still flinch at every jump-scare scene.

They even went to that dance studio near their university to let off some steam, a place they frequent instead of the gym where Futakuchi and Kyoutani hang out together. Shirabu doesn’t like lifting weights and what-nots, thank you very much. Though, Yahaba mentioned that Semi and Iwaizumi hit the gym together and he thinks it’s not a bad thought to see his boyfriend working out a sweat.

Thankfully, there weren’t that many people in the studio that day and Yahaba and Shirabu could dance in peace in a room that they secured for themselves.

Even though their first love was volleyball, Yahaba was able to pull him towards dancing, which was one of his interests during high school and before he knew it, he loved it as well.

Kunimi was also usually with them when they go to the studio, but he wasn’t available that day because he had plans with his boyfriends so it was just Yahaba and Shirabu, which the brunet doesn’t mind. He missed spending time alone with his best friend after all.

“So, Oikawa-san and the others are planning to play volleyball once we go back to Miyagi for Christmas break. What do you say?” Yahaba asked him the night before classes started and they would be subjected to the hell that is called college once again.

Shirabu shrugged, “Sure. I think it would be fun.”

“It would be our old volleyball team versus theirs. Tendou-san said he would try to get in contact with their former ace.”

His spoon was halfway through his mouth before he turned to Yahaba with wide eyes, bowl of ice cream forgotten and placed on the coffee table, “No way. Ushijima Wakatoshi? _The_ Ushijima Wakatoshi?”

Yahaba nodded with a grin, “ _The_ Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Holy shit.” Shirabu was vibrating with excitement at getting to play against the super ace, if they’re fortunate and Tendou was able to contact the pro-volleyball player. Yahaba and Shirabu had admired him ever since they were young, admired the team he belonged to, and getting to play against them would be an honor and opportunity they would never miss.

“We need practice.” Shirabu proclaimed, getting his phone and sending a message to his former high school volleyball team.

“We’re packed with requirements.” Yahaba reminded him, as if he’d forgotten the very reason why they even held this weekend hang-out and planning to never leave the house no matter what.

“Yeah, and they’re not due until classes resume in January of next year. We can hold practices for about two to three hours every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday.”

Yahaba sighed in defeat, remembering that once his best friend gets set on doing something, he would be so determined to push through with it and Shirabu Kenjirou and determination was a deadly combination that even Yahaba would back down against it.

“Besides,” Shirabu locked his phone and placed it on the table, ignoring the onslaught of messages as his phone continuously vibrated from what may be the replies of his friends. He took the bowl of ice cream again, now melted, fixed the blanket on his pillow and resumed his position leaning against Yahaba’s side, “hitting volleyballs is a good stress-reliever. Remember serving so hard because you were so stressed about Kyoutani almost leaving the team again?”

“Shut up and don’t remind me.” Yahaba groaned.

Shirabu just chuckled as they continued to watch their sappy rom-com in peace.

\----------------------------

“I think I’m going to die.” Futakuchi said as he hunched over, hands on his knees and breathing heavy.

Shirabu just rolled his eyes and placed the ball on the crook of his elbow, “Come on, super ace. We know you could do better than that. I thought you had a monster stamina or some shit?”

“I _am_ the ace.” Kyoutani growled at the same time Futakuchi exclaimed, “I’m just human!”

“We know, Ken~” Yahaba said from across the net as if not believing his best friend. Kyoutani growled and took the ball from Kenjirou, stood behind the service line and made an intense serve that landed just centimeters from where Yahaba stood.

“KYOUTANI KENTAROU, YOU ARE SO PETTY!!” He shouted and ducked under the net to chase Kyoutani.

Shirabu just sighed and plopped down on the ground beside Kawanishi and Kunimi while the two ran off around the gym and Watari filmed them while laughing.

In the end, Kyoutani plopped down on the floor laughing and Yahaba followed, hitting him on the arm for a few times before he gave up and just lied down listlessly, limbs spread out like a giant starfish.

“I love volleyball so much but I really feel like I’m going to die.” Yahaba whined dramatically from where he was lying down on the gym floors.

“My thighs feel like they’re about to split open.” Kindaichi groaned. Kunimi muttered his assent, leaning heavily over Kindaichi as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“You’re all pumped up about the game Tooru mentioned huh?” Yahaba and Futakuchi snapped up at the voice and turned to see Tendou walking inside the community gymnasium with Oikawa and the others in tow, dinner take-outs on hand.

“Well, if we’re going to beat you, we better work our asses off.” Shirabu replied.

Semi turned to him, eyebrow raised, “Who even said you’re going to beat us?”

Shirabu returned his challenging gaze, “I did and I’ll make sure of it. You’re going to be beaten like a pulp on the ground.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Semi snorted, walking towards his boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “For now, eat.”

Shirabu just huffed despite the blush creeping on his cheeks. He took the food from Semi, ignoring Yahaba’s cooing of how adorable they look and proceeded to eat his dinner.

The others took theirs as well and settled in different parts of the gym to eat their own.

“They’re so passionate about this, it’s getting me fired up. Ten-chan, let’s schedule our own practices so we can beat them!” Oikawa said from his place beside Futakuchi.

“Nah, we’re good. ‘Toshi said he would be joining us, even going as far to say that he’s excited to hit your tosses once again.” Tendou replied, sneaking to put the mushrooms from his bowl to Kawanishi’s.

Oikawa just huffed and continued eating, ignoring the knowing grin that Semi sends his way.

“Would they be okay? Oikawa-san and Ushijima-san in one place.” Shirabu whispered and Semi just snorted, “We got through three years together. What’s a few more matches? And besides, I think it would be fun.”

\----------------------------

The practices continued every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday as they have agreed on and as time passed by, their bodies started to get used to the strain of playing the sport once again.

Sometimes, Akaashi would join them, and even Tsukishima and Kenma on days when they could really make them play with a lot of convincing from Akaashi ( _‘Come on, Kei. Just like the old days.’ ‘Stop making it sound like we’re old already, Keiji.’)_ and from Kunimi ( _‘If I have to suffer, Ken, you have to suffer with me so put the DS down and play with us.’ ‘You’re the worst.’ ‘You love me still.’ ‘You’re lucky that I really do.’)._

Sometimes, Oikawa and the others would come in and play with them, too. The four would be shuffling every time and splitting into two opposite teams. Usually, it would end up with Oikawa and Shirabu against each other as setters, Kawanishi and Tendou against each other as blockers, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani against each other as power spikers and Yahaba and Semi against each other as all-around players.

Nevertheless, no matter the team mix up and play, Shirabu found himself enjoying and letting loose. It reminded him of why he loved the sport so much. Getting to play with his friends despite the strain it puts on his body is just one of the reasons.

“Group picture!” Oikawa shouted, gathering everyone as he opened the camera application on his phone.

“You know what to say! 1, 2, 3!!”

“Shittykawa!” They all shouted and laughed at the pout that made its way to Oikawa’s face which turned into a bright grin with his signature peace sign as he pressed the capture button.

But most of all, Shirabu thinks as he received the photo in his phone and looked at all the bright, smiling faces despite the exhaustion, he loves volleyball because it brought him closer to all the people he cherished today.

He’s no longer alone. It’s no longer just him and Yahaba, because there is Kawanishi and Futakuchi who stuck with them no matter what. There is Kyoutani and Kunimi, despite the former animosities, understood them and past failed relationships turned into a wonderful friendship. There is Kindaichi and Watari, silent but knowing all the words to share comfort and warmth. There is Akaashi, Tsukishima and Kenma, high school opponents on the court but best friends outside.

Then, there is Oikawa and Tendou, who are very loud but their presence is very welcomed. And Shirabu thinks, that both of them make Kawanishi and Futakuchi happier in ways Shirabu can’t explain but sees, and that’s enough because he likes seeing his friends happy. And Iwaizumi, who never fails to keep an eye out for all of them, acting like the mother friend of the group and the rational mind but still knows how to have a good time. And he makes Yahaba very happy, the elation and lingering affection in Yahaba’s eyes as he gazed towards the older man is something he always sees when he looks at the couple interacting with one another.

And of course, Semi Eita. A figure he once admired in his younger days, and now someone who he could hold hands with. It’s a long time coming, and Shirabu’s scared of what the future would bring for the two of them, but he knows deep inside, Semi is one of the people he sees sharing a future with. _A little more,_ Shirabu thinks as he looks at the man laughing with his best friends, a little more and maybe, maybe Shirabu could finally open himself up to the man who continued to want to stay by his side despite the prickly exterior.

\----------------------------

“Nope. We’re not practicing today.” Yahaba said as he dragged Shirabu back to their apartment after feeling his temperature and deciding that it was a fever and he should not be walking out in the cold weather and physically straining his body.

“I’m fine, Shigeru.” Shirabu contested, his voice weak and betrayed by the cough that racked his body.

“Uh-huh. Shut up and let me get you home before you fainted.”

Shirabu just sighed and let his best friend drag him back home without complaints. He wanted to play, yeah. But his body felt heavy and he wanted to smash his head on the nearest goddamn wall because it hurts so much.

He barely registered entering his apartment and his bedroom but the moment he felt his head hit the pillows, he was out like a light.

When he came through, he heard noises in the living room and he whined as he felt the ache in his head and upper torso. He blindly felt for a pillow and grabbed one to cover his ears to block out the noise as he tried to go back to sleep.

“Kenjirou?”

He felt the bed dip and he slightly opened his eyes to find Semi looking at him, worry in his eyes and Yahaba standing beside him with a tray of hot soup, water and medicine.

“Can you sit up?”

With so much effort, Shirabu managed to sit and lean against his headboard with the help of Semi. Yahaba went to sit beside him and helped him eat as much as he could. Shirabu ate with no complaints, he was too tired and hungry to do so, and after eating, he drank his medicine.

He snuggled back into the covers, wrapping the blankets tight around him as he went back into the confines of sleep.

His fever lasted for three days and both Semi and Yahaba stayed with him. Kawanishi and Futakuchi went the second day to check in him and left immediately so he could get some rest and be back on his feet as soon as he could.

“You’re pushing yourself too far.” Semi said as he assisted him in getting ready for bed. Yahaba went back to his own unit to take a bath, leaving the two of them alone.

Shirabu just pouted but offered no response because he knew Semi was right. Again.

He crawled under the sheets and looked at Semi who just sat on the side of the bed.

“Will you stay tonight?” Shirabu asked. Semi hadn’t stayed for the last three nights that he had been taking care of Shirabu. Instead he had been going home late, making sure that Shirabu was asleep and fine before he leaves.

“I’ll go home once you’re asleep.”

“But it’s getting late.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Stay the night.”

“Kenjirou—”

“Please.”

Semi just looked at him for a long time and Shirabu didn’t break the gaze.

Finally, Semi relented and sighed in defeat.

“Fine.”

“Shigeru might have Iwaizumi-san’s clothes that could fit you.”

Semi nodded and went out of the bedroom to go ask Yahaba if the other had clothes of Iwaizumi that he could wear.

When he came back to Shirabu’s he was already dressed to sleep, with a towel hanging around his neck to dry his hair.

“I know you missed your boyfriend, Kenjirou, but please try not to strain your body too much.” Yahaba teased as he entered the bedroom behind Semi.

Shirabu just scoffed and threw a pillow at him, which Yahaba caught easily with a grin before placing it back on the bed.

“Do you two need extra pillows?” He asked as Semi sat on the bed.

“No, we’re good. Thank you, Yahaba.”

“No problem. Just call me when you need anything. I’m just next door.”

They bid their good nights to one another and Semi settled down on the bed, opening his arm for Shirabu to cuddle up next to him.

Feeling the warmth of the other, Shirabu sighed in delight and nestled his face in the crook of Semi’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of the other man.

He felt Semi’s finger’s brushing through his caramel strands and heard his soft voice humming a song, lulling him to a dreamless sleep.

_“Sweet dreams, Kenjirou.”_

\----------------------------

“KENJIROUUUU~”

Once he stepped inside the gym, he was tackled by Futakuchi who enveloped him in a hug as soon as he saw him.

Kawanishi trailed behind calmly with a smile.

“Hey. I’m glad you’re doing fine already.” Kawanishi said.

“Thanks. I won’t be practicing today though. I’ll just hang around and watch everyone. Shigeru forbids me to play until I’m already well enough.” Shirabu replied, looking over the mop of brown hair that is Futakuchi’s head, the other boy still hanging off him like a koala.

“Damn right your ass would stay right on the benches.” Yahaba placed his bag on the bench and Shirabu just rolled his eyes.

“Get off me, Futakuchi and start stretching.”

Futakuchi stood up straight and gave Shirabu a mock salute before pulling Kawanishi along so they could finish their stretches. The others nodded at Shirabu when they saw him and Shirabu nodded with a wave before settling down on the benches beside Yahaba.

“Will the others join us today?” He asked.

“Nah. Akaashi, Tsukishima and Kenma have something academic-related to do. Hajime and the others have work stuff. It’s just us, and maybe we’d just do three-on-three.”

Shirabu nodded, “Okay. I’ll keep score. Go kick Kyoutani’s ass.”

Yahaba grinned at him, before running to the gym and calling Futakuchi and Kawanishi on his team.

\----------------------------

The days passed on and soon they were packing their stuff.

Winter break just started and Shirabu is very thankful that he could finally get a rest from the stress of school and go home to Miyagi.

“Are we all set?” Kawanishi asked as he looked at each of them, receiving answering nods in response.

“Okay, then. Let’s go.”

Futakuchi closed the trunk and they all shuffled inside the van.

Kunimi would be riding with Tsukishima, Akaashi and Kenma in Akaashi’s car, seeing as the two Tokyo boys would also be spending the holidays with them.

In the van, it was Shirabu, Yahaba, Kawanishi, Futakuchi, Kindaichi, Watari and Kyoutani who would be riding together.

“Oikawa-san and the others would be traveling tomorrow. They just had to finish some work stuff before they head over.”

Shirabu just nodded at what Futakuchi said and settled in his seat.

He looked out the window, watched as the beginnings of snow fall to the ground and sighed, happy to be finally coming back home.

\----------------------------

They spent the first two days back in Miyagi at home.

Kindaichi, Kyoutani and Watari were dropped off respectively to their houses before they went to their final destination which is Kawanishi’s house.

Akari-san and Takeru-san were very delighted that Yahaba, Shirabu and Kawanishi are finally back home and they were very happy to see Futakuchi as well and even asked him to stay for dinner before he went back to his own family.

Conversations were held over dinner, about how college had been fairing for the four of them, and how the hospital that the Kawanishi family owns have been doing.

After the meal, Futakuchi said his goodbyes, promising to return the next day.

“Your things are already upstairs.” Takeru-san informed them.

“Thank you. Sorry for the trouble.” Shirabu said, bowing his head.

Takeru-san just shook his head and clapped his shoulder, “It’s no trouble at all. You and Shigeru had been like our sons and we would treat you like our own.”

Shirabu stood up straight and offered his thanks, wishing them good night before he started upstairs.

Of the two of them, Yahaba was the more comfortable one in the setting.

Ever since they eloped and left home two years ago, the Kawanishis openly accepted them in their house and made it a home for them. Long before they even eloped, they had been staying there more than at their own house.

Kawanishi had always reassured them it’s fine, and if they could adopt both Shirabu and Yahaba, they would have done so already. But Shirabu kept on insisting both he and Yahaba are fine, it was only a few more months before they turned eighteen that time, and they had the Shiratorizawa dormitories, it’s not like they had to go home all the time.

_“It’s fine. We’re fine.”_

Shirabu reassured him and Kawanishi always said they weren’t and the bruises that paint their skin every time they go back from their house were a testament to that. Regardless, Kawanishi just bit his lip in frustration, wondering why he can’t do so much for his friends.

_“Sometimes I wish that you would rely on me more, you know.”_

Shirabu remembered the tears that stained Kawanishi’s face. Tears that weren’t for Kawanishi himself but tears for Yahaba and Shirabu. It was an emotional night, the three of them tucked in the bed in Kawanishi’s room, small for three growing teenage boys.

But they held each other tightly that night, afraid to let go, afraid of what might be lurking outside the house once Shirabu and Yahaba left the safety confines of the Kawanishi residence.

Going back to their own house was a nightmare and they weren’t really looking forward to doing so every time.

“Hey.” Kawanishi nudged him and it was only then that Shirabu noticed he was standing in front of the brunet’s room for a long time.

“You okay?”

Shirabu opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again, shaking his head.

Kawanishi pulled him inside the room gently and let him sit on the bed, putting his clothes inside his closet before he settled beside his best friend.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Shirabu breathed in deeply and exhaled, “Just. I still can’t believe Shigeru and I are here. And we’re safe. And we don’t have to worry about them coming back to hurt us, I know. But it still scares me sometimes, what if this was just a dream? What if, when I wake up, they’re still out there and I would hear Shigeru’s pained shouts and cries once again?”

Kawanishi immediately pulled him into a hug, and he clung onto him tightly as he sobbed, the material of Kawanishi’s shirt bunched in his hands, and starting to be stained with tears.

Kawanishi shushed him as he let Shirabu cry on his shoulder.

“Taichi, I’m scared.” He whispered in between sobs and he felt Kawanishi hold him tighter, and it made Shirabu feel safer, grounding him in the present where he doesn’t have to live with the nightmares of his past anymore.

“We’re here, Kenjirou. You don’t have to be afraid. We’re here.” Kawanishi assured him, whispering it softly and repeatedly in his ear.

There was a knock on the door and Shirabu slightly turned his head to the side and saw Yahaba standing by Kawanishi’s door.

“Kenjirou..” He said as he approached the two figures on the bed. Shirabu reached out his hand and Yahaba took it immediately in his, sitting down beside them and leaning against Kawanishi’s side.

Words weren’t needed because Yahaba already knew.

He and Shirabu grew up together after all, spending their days dreaming for a brighter and bigger world where they could stand together.

It was bright, at first until it became dim and dreams they once had were crushed as they hid in the closet on the bad nights and cried while nursing their bruised skins on the worst ones.

It was only the two of them fighting together until it didn’t have to be.

Because Kawanishi was there, and his family, Futakuchi, and the rest of the team in Shiratorizawa.

They never had to be alone. Never again.

\----------------------------

As promised, as soon as they were back in Miyagi, they would only be resting for a while before they went to meet the others in the Shiratorizawa gymnasium where they would be holding their match.

“How did you even convince the school to let us use the gyms?” Watari asked as they set up the net and brought out the other equipment.

“Eita’s dads are benefactors of the university. After we graduated, they donated to the school as alumni and well, both for the love of the school and the volleyball team.” Iwaizumi explained.

“Rich people and their money.” Futakuchi snorted.

They all finished setting up the court and went to do their stretches and jogged, then proceeded to tossing the ball back and forth.

They were in the middle of spiking practice when the door to the gym opened and three people walked in, making Shirabu and Yahaba stop in their tracks.

“Holy shit.” Shirabu muttered with wide eyes.

“This isn’t real.” Yahaba followed.

“Wakatoshi-kun!!” Tendou shouted and ran towards the pro-volleyball player, tackling him in a hug.

“Hello, Tendou.” Ushijima Wakatoshi’s deep voice rang through the gym and both Shirabu and Yahaba are struck silent and unbelieving.

“Mori-kun, Issei-kun, good to have two you on board!” Tendou greeted the two other men, national team’s libero, Yaku Morisuke and volleyball coach Matsukawa Issei.

“Good to be back and to be playing with you all again. It’s been a while.” Yaku said, giving Tendou a hug. Matsukawa followed suit and also gave Tendou a hug.

Oikawa and the others went to greet them, while the others stayed back.

Shirabu turned to Yahaba, “Tell me I’m dreaming.”

“Holy shit, are we?”

They both turned to Kawanishi and Futakuchi, “ARE WE DREAMING?!?!”

They heard a laugh from behind them and turned to look at Semi and the others, “No, you aren’t. Guys, I’m guessing you know them already but meet Ushijima Wakatoshi, our ace back then and Japan’s ace right now. Yaku Morisuke, our friend from another team and Japan’s super libero and finally, Matsukawa Issei, coach of the leading college team.”

The 8 of them assembled in one straight line and shouted a “Nice to meet you!” before bowing lowly.

Matsukawa and Yaku seemed very amused at their enthusiasm and Ushijima, despite his stoic exterior, seemed mildly amused as well.

“I’m looking forward to playing with all of you. Coach Washijou had said great things about your team when I inquired about you.” Ushijima said.

“Well, we had the best captain.” Kunimi smirked and Shirabu could feel Yahaba about to burst as Ushijima turned to regard him.

“Yahaba Shigeru, I suppose?” He asked and Yahaba only offered a nod.

“Coach Washijou told me you were like Oikawa.” Ushijima started, “Which isn’t a bad thing. Oikawa had been a very wonderful captain and it is such a great privilege and compliment to be told that you are the same like him. Only that you were fiercer.”

“Well, if we’re talking about fierce, I don’t think anyone could match up to Kunimi.” Yahaba said.

Kindaichi nodded, his expression turning grim, “It was a dark, dark age.”

Kunimi just rolled his eyes as he elbowed his friend in the stomach, making Kindaichi laugh, “Shut up, Yuu. They took me too lightly and thought I couldn’t be a captain like Yahaba. Turns out they’re wrong. I whipped their asses into shape and brought us to the nationals stage once again.”

“At that point, I really was thankful I have already graduated.” Watari commented.

“Well, we heard some good things about you. About time we see all the talk in action, isn’t it?” Yaku said, a challenging smirk on his lips.

Shirabu and Yahaba looked at each other with matching grins before they looked back at their seniors, which are their opponents for the day, before bowing and saying, “Let’s have a good match!”

\----------------------------

They played three matches and as expected from a team with two pro players in their line up, Ushijima’s team won.

Which wasn’t a surprise really. They knew it was coming. Plus the fact that Tendou is an annoying blocker and Oikawa was too fucking good despite the lack of practice.

Nevertheless, they were good games. And their team managed to win a set out of each and it is victory in its own way.

The best part was the shocked looks on their faces every time they pulled out a trick from their sleeves. That was what made them a pain to play with against during their days in Shiratorizawa, with Yahaba and Shirabu inside the court together, their opponents would get confused on who would be tossing or spiking the ball. Even more so when Kunimi is exchanged with Kindaichi. The three of them would be pulling off plays that would take the other team unexpectedly and when they got the attention, it’s time for Futakuchi and Kyoutani to shine.

When the matches ended, they all paired off.

Watari and Yaku talked together and the younger seemed flustered at how much Yaku was complimenting his plays.

Ushijima and Iwaizumi both went to talk to Futakuchi and Kyoutani, the other two listening intently to what the older men and former Shiratorizawa power aces had to say.

Tendou pulled Kawanishi, Kindaichi and Kunimi with him, gushing about how good blockers they are and reprimanding Kunimi for being lazy.

Semi meanwhile whisked Yahaba away, as the former showed the latter how to control the ball for serves, since Yahaba’s weapon is his serves which racked points for them back in their days.

Oikawa meanwhile got ahold of him and they sat together as they watched the others talk.

“You did well out there, using each of your players. I’m impressed. No one could really sneak up on us like that, especially on Satori and Mattsun.”

“Well,” Shirabu looked around at his teammates, “We all wanted to win. I guess that means we have to exhaust every possible way we could, right?”

Oikawa chuckled, “Yup! Eita used to say that before you know? He deflated when I was chosen to be the official setter and then he got back on his feet and started practicing his killer serves. He injured his wrist back then, but nothing too serious, don’t worry. Iwa-chan reprimanded him for not being cautious and for pushing himself too far, and Eita just answered ‘I want to win, Hajime. I want us to win, and I finally found somewhere I could be useful. If we want to win, then that means we have to exhaust every possible way that we could right?’ It sparked something inside everyone in the team but that didn’t mean Eita got out of it unscathed from Iwa-chan’s mothering. Nevertheless, we won. And it was the best team I could ask for.”

Shirabu just listened quietly and felt that it goes the same for his team.

“Well!” Oikawa clapped his hands loudly, “Let’s talk about strategy. For the final game, I want you on my team.”

Shirabu raised a curious brow and shuffled closer, “I’m listening.”

Oikawa just grinned.

 

For the final match, the teams were Oikawa, Shirabu, Tendou, Futakuchi, Kunimi, Kyoutani and Watari versus Semi, Yahaba, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Kawanishi, Kindaichi and Yaku. Ushijima decided to just sit and take charge of the scores so it would be a fair game between the two teams.

In the end, Oikawa’s team won the match and Kunimi was very, very tired.

“Oikawa-san, you’re ruthless.” He whined after he took in large gulps of water, his breathing heavy. Oikawa just shrugged and Shirabu grinned at Kunimi who glared back at him as he went back to sulking at how much energy he had given.

Shirabu felt someone nudge him and he turned to see Semi offering him a towel and a water bottle. He accepted them with thanks and he drank from his bottle before wiping himself off.

“It was a good game. I admit you and Tooru got us on that.” Semi said.

“Well, Oikawa-san is very sneaky. And I guess he and Tendou-san had this weird connection inside the court that makes it possible for them to do plays that require so much practice.”

“They spend a lot of time with each other back in the days. Oikawa would always ask Tendou for extra blocking practice with Hajime and me. Sometimes Wakatoshi. I think maybe it was how they were able to read each other easily.”

Shirabu just hummed and continued to drink his water.

He looked to Semi, who was laughing at what Oikawa and the others are doing and bit his lip in deep contemplation.

He had been thinking about this ever since they arrived back in Miyagi and it’s a big step to take. He asked what Yahaba and Kawanishi thought of it, even going as far as asking for Akari-san’s advice during one of their movie nights.

_”Well, you don’t have to force yourself if you don’t want, Kenjirou. It is your life, your secret. But if he is that important, I think you should give it a try. So long as you’re ready. You don’t have to rush yourself. And from the way you speak about this Eita, I think he would understand if you’re hesitant and be patient about it.”_

When he asked Yahaba if he is ready to tell Iwaizumi, he said yes and he knows it doesn’t necessarily mean he should tell Semi, too.

But a part of Shirabu wanted to do so. He was just afraid that maybe they are moving too fast.

_But it won’t hurt to just ask him to come with me right?_

Groaning internally, he just said fuck it and called Semi, hands shaking with barely concealed nervousness.

“Kenji?” Semi asked when Shirabu didn’t say anything more after calling him.

“I, um. Do you want to come with me? Tomorrow?” Shirabu asked softly.

“Can I ask where?”

“Just. You’ll know tomorrow. If you come that is.” Shirabu looked at him. “Do you want to?”

Semi studied him for a while before he let out a gentle smile, “Sure, if it’s okay with you.”

“I just asked didn’t I?” Shirabu huffed.

“Yeah, but I can tell this is a big deal for you, so I am honored. But please don’t feel pressured that you have to do this okay?” Semi reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, “We go at whatever pace you’re comfortable.”

Shirabu sighed in relief and leaned against Semi’s side.

Tomorrow would be a big step, for their relationship and for Shirabu as well. He figures that he needed to take it sooner or later, and even though a part of him is still scared, a larger part of him says that he shouldn’t be because he wouldn’t be alone when he faced and confronted his feelings regarding his past again.

Semi would be there to hold his hand, and hopefully, when Shirabu said and showed him what he needed to see, Semi would still be there and would continue to be there for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenjirou and Shigeru: through the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO!! I'm finally back with an updated again yayy!! This is 10k words of Shirabu and Yahaba's childhood until their Shiratorizawa days to provide a background for everyone and then we would return to the present in the next chapter. I got so into this that I didn't notice it reached that word count but lol, no regrets. 
> 
> Warning for implied/mentions of child abuse in this chapter. If that topic is triggering for you, please don't read it. 
> 
> Happy new year everyone!! Here's to hoping for more SemiShira this new year, and ofcourse, here's to hoping for a good 2019 for everyone. Thank you and i love u all!

**13 YEARS AGO**

Bright lights. Soft muttering noises.

Kenjirou looked around and blinked, his eyes drifting to the clock placed above the desk.

**_It’s time for dinner_** **,** he thinks. **_I wonder what mom would be cooking tonight._**

Men in uniform littered the surroundings and Kenjirou just looked on curiously. They brought him here a while ago, he can’t remember why, but his head hurts and his limbs too.

A woman approached and knelt in front of him, friendly smile in place and offered a small chocolate bar that he stared at warily before he took it.

He’s hungry.

**_Where’s mom and dad?_ **

“Hi, I am Officer Shimizu Kiyoko. What’s your name?”

“Kenjirou.” He muttered.

“Okay, Kenjirou. You will be staying with us for a few more hours. Is that alright with you?”

“Where’s my mom and dad?” He asked. Officer Shimizu looked at the figure behind her, a guy with silver hair and a beauty mark, and the other went forward and knelt beside her.

“Your parents won’t be around for a while until we can confirm their… condition.” The silver-haired officer said carefully, at least Kenjirou thinks he is an officer because he wears the same uniform as Officer Shimizu. “How do you feel, Kenjirou?”

“My head and arms hurt. And I’m hungry.” He answered.

“Okay. Kiyoko, can you please get Tadashi to watch over him while we sort things out?”

“Roger that, sir.”

Officer Shimizu stood up while the other one stayed.

“My name is Sugawara Koushi and I’m a police officer. Do you remember anything that happened before you were here, Kenjirou?” The officer, Sugawara-san, asked.

“Mom, dad and I went shopping for gifts because it was Christmas.” Kenjirou remembered the giant Christmas tree in the town center and the lights that hang from above as they walked around, his parents on either side of him. “We were on the way home and mom said she would cook shirasu for me.”

“And then?”

Kenjirou blinked, trying to remember.

Lights. The loud sound of the horn. His mother’s arms around him. Bright, bright lights. Red. Blue.

“I just remember my mom hugging me and telling me she loves me.”

Sugawara-san just pursed his lips and nodded.

“Suga-san?” This time, a freckled officer stood behind Sugawara-san and the latter stood up to acknowledge the former.

“Kenjirou, this is Yamaguchi-kun. He will be your companion and if you need anything, just let him know. Okay?”

Kenjirou just nodded. Sugawara-san whispered something to Yamaguchi-kun but Kenjirou paid them no mind, turning his attention to the bunny stuffed toy he held in his arms, the one his mom bought him a while ago from the play store.

“Kenjirou?” A gentle voice called for him and he lifted his head up to see Yamaguchi-kun’s smiling face looking at him, “Do you have anything you want for dinner?”

“Shirasu.” He simply answered and Yamaguchi-kun nodded, promising he will be back with the food in a while.

When he did, he brought with him a blanket and a first aid kit.

“I’m going to go clean up your wounds alright?” He said, opening the kit. Kenjirou just nodded while he ate his dinner, not even flinching at the slightest when the antiseptic was applied to a gash on his forehead. Mom always told him that he was a very brave kid who doesn’t cry when his knees get scraped on the ground during play times.

_I have a wound?_ He thought, not remembering where he got it.

After cleaning up the wounds and eating his dinner, he felt the exhaustion creeping up on him, eyes drooping close. Yamaguchi-kun chuckled and draped the blanket over him, which Kenjirou held tighter in his fingers, the other hand clutching at the bunny stuffed toy.

 

_“The driver was drunk.”_

_“The parents?”_

_“Proclaimed dead half an hour ago.”_

_“The child?”_

_“Asleep. He asked about them a while ago. I couldn’t give an answer because we didn’t know if they were stable. What are we going to do now?”_

_“He is still so young.”_

_“His name?”_

_“Shirabu Kenjirou. Born on the 4 th of May. Age is 7 years old.”_

_“We’ll go look for his family. In the meantime, he could stay at the orphanage that Shinsuke runs.”_

_“Roger that, boss.”_

Kenjirou stirred awake at the voices filling the office where he was staying.

“Yamaguchi-kun?” He called sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, caramel brown hair disheveled. “Where’s mom and dad? Are they back?”

Yamaguchi-kun looked at him with a sad expression that confused Kenjirou. He turned to face Sugawara-san who stepped closer to Kenjirou, sitting down beside him on the couch as he slowly exhaled.

“Kenjirou. Your parents won’t be back.”

_What?_

“They wouldn’t be coming back.”

_Where did they go?_

“Your family got into a car accident with a truck driver. It hit the side of the car where your dad was sat and your mom protected you with her body. It was a miracle you were alive.”

_No. No. Mom and Dad will come home and we will go to the skating park together on Christmas!_

“They’re gone.”

\----------------------------

Kenjirou held the bunny tightly against his chest.

Ever since the news was dropped on him, he was silent. And he cared less where they would bring him.

Now, with only his stuffed bunny and the blanket that Yamaguchi-kun gave him, plus a book that Shimizu-san gave to him as a present, he stood inside the Blue Haven Orphanage with Shimizu-san and Sugawara-san.

“Kenjirou, this is Shinsuke-san. He would be taking care of you during your stay here, alright?” Sugawara-san introduced him to another silver-haired man. Kenjirou just looked at him and nodded.

The three adults talked for a bit while Kenjirou’s eyes roamed the establishment, his new home.

His gaze turned to a small door by the side where another child, maybe his age, with a soft-looking silver hair was peeking.

The kid brought his hand up for a wave, running back inside before Kenjirou could do the same.

“Kenjirou, we will be taking our leave. We will visit you from time to time, okay?” Sugawara-san ruffled his hair as they walked towards the door.

Shimizu-san gave one last wave before the car was driving away from the orphanage and Kenjirou just watched until it became a small black dot in the distance. He turned to face Shinsuke, his new caretaker in his new home, and the man smiled at him before steering him towards the room further into the orphanage.

He was introduced to all the kids there, and he just mustered a small wave before shuffling over to a corner with a window, holding the bunny and blanket close to his chest, and opening the book that Shimizu-san gave.

He wasn’t interested in making friends anyway.

\----------------------------

“Hello.”

Kenjirou looked up from the book he was reading and faced the kid, the same kid with the silver hair who waved at him from the door when he arrived three days ago.

“Hi.” He greeted before continuing to read the new book he held in his hands, this time one given to him by Shinsuke-san yesterday.

“What are you reading?” The boy asked, peering at the book.

Kenjirou huffed, “A story about the Red Riding Hood.”

“Oh! I like that story! And a few others, too. I could lend you a few of the books I’ve read!” The boy said enthusiastically, his smile wide when Kenjirou turned to acknowledge him.

“Okay. Thank you.”

They were silent for a few moments but Kenjirou could feel the restlessness of the kid sitting beside him so with a resigned sigh, he closed the book and laid it down beside him.

“Oh, you’re done?”

“No. But you’re too distracting.”

The boy just chuckled, “I’m sorry. I’m Shigeru by the way! Yahaba Shigeru. How about you?”

“Kenjirou. Shirabu Kenjirou.”

“Nice to meet you, Kenjirou!” Shigeru smiled brightly, and for the first time in the past four days ever since he found out his parents died, Kenjirou let out the smallest of smiles.

\----------------------------

It was the day before Christmas and Kenjirou was sitting alone by the window, watching as the snow littered the ground and painted the scene in white.

He was bundled up in a sweater, the blanket wound tight around him as sat quietly, Christmas songs and the noise of the children far-away.

He missed his parents. He wished he could spend the holidays with them.

But instead, here he was. In an orphanage surrounded by strangers, by people he only got to know for the past two weeks.

No one really bothered him while he sat by himself, reading books, and everyone seemed content to just let him be.

Well, except for one.

“Kenjirou!”

Kenjirou knew already by the moment he heard that excited voice to close his book because he wouldn’t get any peace to continue reading.

“Merry Christmas!” Shigeru announced as he stood in front of Kenjirou buzzing with energy.

“Christmas is not until tomorrow.” He answered.

“Don’t be a spoilsport! Come on, let’s build a snowman!” Shigeru grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

“Shigeru! I don’t have anything to wear for the cold!”

Shigeru halted. “Oh. Then, I can lend you some of mine! They’re a little old though, I hope you don’t mind.”

Before Kenjirou could even stop him, because he doesn’t really want to go out and was content to just sit and read, Shigeru was already bounding towards the rooms to go get the winter gear.

When he returned with the same excited expression and started helping Kenjirou get dressed, Kenjirou found that he couldn’t really say no when it comes to Shigeru.

\----------------------------

“Kenjirou! Merry Christmas!”

Shigeru stood in front of him, holding out a present.

Kenjirou took it from him and slowly teared open the wrapper, all the while Shigeru is standing in front of him and grinning.

The gift was a book, something about a rabbit, Kenjirou thinks, according to the cover. Well, there was a girl in a blue frilly dress too.

_Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_

“I figured you might like it, since you’ve started reading books that were a little bit hard for our age. I bought it with Moniwa-san a while ago.”

_Oh, so that’s why he was gone when I woke up,_ Kenjirou thought when he didn’t see any traces of the boy as soon as he got up that morning, and it was relatively quiet without Shigeru’s loud presence waking him up in the morning.

“I didn’t have anything for you.” Kenjirou said shyly.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m just happy you’re my friend and we get to spend the Christmas together!”

“You treat me as a friend? We just met.”

“Yeah! So? I like you and I want to be your friend!” Shigeru’s expression turned uncertain, a hint of sadness and another expression that Kenjirou couldn’t place was swimming in his eyes, “D-don’t you want to be mine?”

“No, it’s not like that. I’m just. I was shocked, that’s all.” Kenjirou looked at the book in his hand and felt warmth blossoming inside of him, “Thank you, Shigeru. I’d like to be your friend, too.”

Shigeru’s smile was brighter than the Christmas lights and stars combined.

\----------------------------

Shigeru, Kenjirou learned through the months of his stay in the orphanage, was a lot of things.

He had been staying in the orphanage ever since he was four years old, when his mother left him at the doorstep with just a bag of his clothes, some toys and books, and a note for Shinsuke-san.

It was when Shigeru told him that that Kenjirou figured out what was the unnamed expression he saw in Shigeru’s eyes when the boy thought Kenjirou didn’t want to be friends with him.

Insecurity. Fear. That someone might not want him again, because ever since he was a child, Shigeru wasn’t wanted, not even by his own mother.

He grew up in the orphanage, surrounded by a lot of children his age and though he gets along well with them, no one was really a friend. He didn’t feel like he belonged.

He spent more time helping Moniwa-san and Nobuyuki-san out in the chores instead of playing with the other kids.

Until Kenjirou came along.

“Kenjirou, Kenjirou, quick! The volleyball match is starting!” Shigeru exclaimed as he dragged Kenjirou in front of the television where Moniwa-san, Shinsuke-san and Nobuyuki-san are all gathered to watch.

_Shiratorizawa vs. Karasuno_

It was the finals game and Kenjirou could feel Shigeru vibrating with excitement that he had to hold him down to stop bouncing in his seat.

When the players of Shiratorizawa were introduced, Shigeru was shouting his cheers to the television screen, especially when number 6, first year setter, Oikawa Tooru entered the court, waving at the crowd and sending a wink when the camera focused on him.

“GO, GO, GO GRAND KING!!” Shigeru cheered, fist pumping into the air. Kenjirou just sighed, shaking his head fondly at his best friend.

The match started and Kenjirou decided he won’t be able to leave Shigeru’s side until it ended. And besides, he did promise he would watch the game with his friend, even got himself curious as to why Shigeru likes the game so much.

When the first ball was tossed to the air by Oikawa Tooru, a tall, looming shadow spiked the ball hard enough for it to bounce off the floor and into the spectators.

A loud cheer and the sound of the drums echoed in the gym. Shigeru jumped, grinning. Kenjirou remained seated, eyes shining at the raw power displayed in the television.

A point for Shiratorizawa.

_“And one powerful spike from Shiratorizawa’s ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi!”_

It was safe to say that at that moment, Kenjirou started to like volleyball.

\----------------------------

Their second Christmas together, Kenjirou gifted Shigeru with a volleyball and they spent their days playing and practicing with each other.

Sometimes, Moniwa-san and Shinsuke-san, former volleyball players and captains at that, would help them out when they aren’t that busy.

The next summer, while tossing the ball back and forth each other, Sugawara-san came to visit the orphanage and Kenjirou wasted no time tackling the man in a hug. It’s been a while since Sugawara-san visited, and he was glad that he did and brought Shimizu-san this time around.

“Sugawara-san and Shimizu-san would be bringing you to the tournament. It’s the first day of Interhigh right?” Moniwa-san said.

“Yup! We’d be going over to support our old team.” Sugawara-san replied with a grin.

“No way!” Shigeru shouted but he was grinning and shifting from foot to foot, barely able to contain his excitement.

“Yes way. Go get changed, we will be waiting for you right here.”

Shigeru immediately grabbed for Kenjirou and pulled him along to get changed. He was gushing about how excited he was to be able to finally watch a volleyball match in person, and he was hoping to be able to watch Oikawa play because he had been looking up to him ever since he first saw him play as the setter of his middle school team.

Sendai gym was bustling with energy and people milling about as they proceed to the gym to watch or wait for their turn to play.

Shigeru’s eyes shone with awe at the sight of the different players that he only used to see from the television screen.

Sugawara-san and Shimizu-san, the two kids learned, were graduates of Karasuno High School, the team going against Shiratorizawa as the best in the prefecture.

Karasuno would be playing in the A Court and Shiratorizawa on the B Court so they sat somewhere in between the two courts so they could be able to watch the two games.

Oikawa and Ushijima were as great as ever, polished and precise movements, powerful combinations and serves.

Kenjirou and Shigeru can’t help but cheer every time Shiratorizawa scores another point.

“A pinch server? Shiratorizawa is not doing bad.” Sugawara-san said curiously as one of the third years on the team was subbed for a second year pinch server.

“Maybe they are just trying to secure their lead. The teams this time around are very strong.” Shimizu-san replied.

Kenjirou turned his eyes back to the court where Shiratorizawa is, and saw the pinch server standing behind the service line.

“Nice serve!”

The whistle blew and the pinch server breathed deeply before tossing the ball, jumping and spiking it over the net, the other team failing to catch.

“That was a nice serve toss.” Sugawara-san mumbled as he looked at the player with wide eyes.

“NO TOUCH ACE!” Shigeru yelled and the crowd of Shiratorizawa supporters cheered loudly.

“One more, Eita-chan!” Oikawa shouted from where he is standing in front of the net before turning to look at the opposing team once again.

The whistle blew and another strong jump serve from Number 10.

\----------------------------

When they were 10 years old, Kenjirou’s relatives went to pick him up at the orphanage.

After 3 years of his stay, his father’s sister and her husband came to take him home already. Kenjirou would have been excited at the prospect of leaving the place, but he found that he isn’t.

The orphanage wasn’t that bad. Sure, he didn’t get along well with some of the kids there, but Moniwa-san and the others weren’t that bad and they play volleyball with him. And he has Shigeru. He doesn’t want to leave Shigeru behind.

It took some convincing for Kenjirou’s relatives to give in and adopt Shigeru as well because Kenjirou refused to come with them without Shigeru.

Shigeru said it was okay, Kenjirou could still visit him in the orphanage.

Kenjirou said it isn’t and was determined to get Shigeru to come with him. In the end, Kenjirou won with his stubborn streak.

Besides, if mom and dad were still alive, they would have loved Shigeru too.

Sugawara-san came with a lawyer, Tanaka Saeko-san, who arranged the papers, as well as the last will and testament of the Shirabu couple stating that everything in their name, savings and more, would be Kenjirou’s.

After almost a month, Kenjirou and Shigeru were hugging Moniwa-san and the others goodbye, promising to visit sometime soon, and then they were off to a new home.

\----------------------------

They had a bigger place to play volleyball, Kenjirou observed when they reached the new house.

He and Shigeru also had separate bedrooms for each other but he decided he would still be sleeping with Shigeru and maybe use the other bedroom as their study room.

Sendai Gym was also nearer and for the Spring High and last year of the third years of Shiratorizawa, they went to see them play.

Oikawa was as dazzling as ever, carrying that number 1 jersey with so much pride as the captain.

Ushijima was as daunting as ever, Shiratorizawa’s ace and a player chosen for the under-19 Japan volleyball team.

Semi Eita, the pinch server that Kenjirou came to know the past year and admired. Each time the third year steps inside the court, it was a whole new whirlwind of combinations and powerful serves that never fail to make the opposite team fumble.

Iwaizumi Hajime, the other ace that Shigeru came to admire. He played with Oikawa in middle school and their setter-spiker duo is unlike any other.

Tendou Satori, guess monster with accurate blocking senses almost all the time.

It was a powerful line up, and both Shigeru and Kenjirou are hoping that they would be able to win and bring the team’s name to Nationals once again.

And they did. Shiratorizawa dominated Nationals, not only in Miyagi but also in Tokyo.

\----------------------------

When they were 13 years old, that’s when things started to take a turn for the worst.

Sometimes Kenjirou sees bruises on Shigeru’s skin that the latter would hide from him. Shigeru wasn’t exactly subtle and in the haze of excitement, he would forget he was hiding something until his eyes would widen and he would fumble to cover it again, away from Kenjirou’s eyes to see.

Kenjirou wasn’t dumb.

Shigeru thought it was just a one time thing. He caught the adults, his adopted parents, on a bad time and he became the subject of their bad mood.

But it wasn’t like that.

Words harshly spoken with raised voices that never failed to make Shigeru flinch.

Small bruises that mar his skin in purples and reds that he struggled to cover.

Sometimes, auntie comes home and shouts at them, more to Shigeru than Kenjirou.

Sometimes, uncle comes home smelling of alcohol and he would engage in an argument with auntie, then he will see Shigeru and would come for him instead.

Until Kenjirou stood in the middle and received the blow.

The change was so sudden.

Auntie and Uncle were so warm and welcoming when they first got here. Showering them with care, buying them books and bringing them to the town mall for leisure time.

Why they turned into this kind of monster was a mystery to Kenjirou, but he wouldn’t sit down and just let Shigeru face this alone.

 

Sugawara-san came to visit one day and before Kenjirou could talk to the man, he received a warning that if he ever speak a word of what’s going on inside the house, he wouldn’t like what would happen.

Kenjirou just nodded before opening the door to Sugawara-san.

“Hi Kenjirou. Where’s Shigeru?”

“He’s asleep upstairs. We had a late night because we stayed up finishing this videogame.”

Sugawara-san just nodded and proceeded to ask how they were doing.

Kenjirou, the whole time, was tensed. He felt like he was being watched, which might be true.

Sugawara-san didn’t stay for long and he bid his goodbye after ensuring that Kenjirou and Shigeru were doing fine. Which Kenjirou ensured they were.

But judging from the worry lining Sugawara-san’s eyes, he didn’t believe him, and he wasn’t just there to ensure they were fine.

 

Which proved to be correct when he showed up with Shimizu-san one day at Kitagawa-Daiichi, the middle school that Kenjirou and Shigeru were attending.

“Nothing’s wrong, Sugawara-san. We’re perfectly fine.” Shigeru assured the two officers with his bright smile.

Shimizu-san and Sugawara-san just exchanged looks before sighing in defeat. “Okay, but make sure to call us if you need anything alright?”

Kenjirou nodded, but it was impossible to be able to call them, not when auntie or uncle always have their eyes set on their movements, prepared to lash out if they even utter a word of the abuse happening at home.

\----------------------------

At 15, Kenjirou found out that the savings intended for him were almost used up save for a few thousand yen.

It was a good thing Shigeru and him earned academic scholarships in Kitagawa-Daiichi for their excellence both in the field of academics and sports, since they started playing volleyball.

In their last year, he overheard from one phone call that auntie and uncle were under a lot of debt and that they were struggling to pay for almost 3 years now.

Hearing it, Kenjirou fumed with silent anger.

“I don’t want to live here anymore.” Kenjirou said one night as they lay side by side on Shigeru’s bed. They were two teenage boys who are old enough to share one twin bed but they found that they don’t care. It was more comfortable and that way, they wouldn’t be alone.

Kenjirou was guilty.

If he hadn’t been so stubborn and insistent, then Shigeru could’ve been happier living life in the orphanage and not be subjected to the wrath of auntie and uncle, which had gotten worse as the months went by.

Two years.

And all Kenjirou could do was take the blow so Shigeru would hurt less.

But he is still hurting.

Kenjirou doesn’t like it when Shigeru is in pain. Or when he cries silently at night, his shoulders shaking as he muffled his sobs so Kenjirou wouldn’t hear them.

“Stop that.” Shigeru said, poking his cheek. “It’s not your fault, Kenjirou. At the least, I’m glad you wanted to stay with me and refused to leave me behind. That was more than what my birth mom did you know.”

“But if you stayed at the orphanage, you wouldn’t be hurt like this.”

“Maybe. It wouldn’t be the same without you there though.”

“I’d visit you every day asshole and we could still go to school together. Better that than you going home every day just to get beat up.”

Shigeru just hummed before he stood up to rummage through his belongings, pulling out a folder that he handed Kenjirou as he sat back on the bed.

“What is this?” Kenjirou asked as he opened it.

“Application forms. Better to take the exams than wait for a sports scholarship to come knocking on us wouldn’t it?”

Shiratorizawa’s emblem stared right back at Kenjirou when he fully-opened the folder, producing two application forms for entry at Shiratorizawa Academy.

“I heard the entrance exam is hard.”

“Yeah, but it is something we can do with a little bit more studying.”

“If we got in, we could leave this house. They have a dorm system right?”

“Yup! So, what do you say?” Shigeru grinned, and Kenjirou loved that grin, brighter than the stars and lights combined. It was home and comfort and everything Yahaba Shigeru is to him.

“Let’s do it.”

\----------------------------

They passed the entrance exam with high marks, earned themselves scholarship and by the summer after they turned 16, they were off to Shiratorizawa.

Auntie and Uncle weren’t amused, but Kenjirou couldn’t care less.

He would continue to move on with his life and his dreams together with Shigeru and he wouldn’t let abusive relatives hinder their growth.

If not for Sugawara-san, Shimizu-san and Moniwa-san who congratulated them in person and volunteered to drive them to Shiratorizawa to start moving, auntie and uncle would have stopped them and they wouldn’t be able to get the chance to start anew.

When auntie and uncle knew they would take the test for Shiratorizawa, they laughed at their face saying they are too fucking dumb to pass.

They proved them wrong.

And they would continue to do so.

\----------------------------

They got into the volleyball team and were allowed to room together as per the request they submitted to the head of the dorm system.

They weren’t in the same class though and maybe that was the reason why Shigeru was able to keep a secret from him. A secret which he had to hear from other people through the rumors circulating within their year. 

Yahaba Shigeru grew up to be a handsome and pretty boy, Kenjirou would agree to that. Even he himself wouldn’t deny that his best friend has some good looks to him, that he carries himself with confidence and grace, and that he is a social butterfly, able to converse easily with people.

It angered Kenjirou when some of the boys in school called his best friend a whore because Shigeru was anything but.

“Do you have sex with others in exchange with money?” Kenjirou said when they were studying one time.

The momentary pause of the sound of writing was all Kenjirou needed.

“Where did you hear that?”

“So, it’s true?”

Shigeru sighed and faced Kenjirou.

“Ken.”

“Shigeru, just tell me the truth.”

“Yes, I exchange sex for money. We need it, Kenjirou. Aside from the allowance we have from the scholarship, we don’t have enough money to spend on things we need. The savings account given to you by your parents was ran dry three years ago and we weren’t even aware. We can’t work part time because it would increase the possibilities that we would meet auntie and uncle again, and I wouldn’t risk that, not your safety or mine, and with volleyball and academics taking up our time? This is the easiest way.”

Kenjirou just remained silent.

“Are you ashamed of what I’m doing?” Shigeru asked and Kenjijrou snapped up to meet his gaze, the same gaze that he saw when Shigeru asked if Kenjirou didn’t want to be his friend back when they were 7 years old.

“No! God, no! I just..” Kenjirou’s shoulder slump, “It wouldn’t have to be this way you know? I was hurt you didn’t trust me enough to tell me and I had to know from other people. And I don’t like the things that they’ve been saying behind your back.”

“I don’t really care what other people tell me. They don’t know my story. Let them talk because that’s all they do.”

“Still.”

He heard Shigeru sigh. He stood up and knelt in front of Kenjirou, clasping his hands in his.

“Let me help you, Shigeru.” Kenjirou whispered.

Shigeru snorted, “You’re all books and volleyballs. I doubt you could even play with another kind of ball.”

Kenjirou just huffed, “I could learn. And that’s not the only way I could earn money. I could tutor kids outside the school and stuff.”

“Going outside the school is risky enough, especially when you’re alone. Just let me handle this okay?”

“I don’t want to sit down and let you do all the work for both of us. I’ve done you enough pain by bringing you with me to my relatives’ house.”

“Stop it, Kenjirou.” Shigeru frowned, “I don’t blame you for that. I want to be with you, and maybe I should’ve stayed in the orphanage but I wanted to go with you as well. If I had to choose again, I’d choose to be with you. What happened in the past three years was out of your control, it is not your fault.”

“But—”

“No buts, Ken. It won’t change anything. Orphanage, your relatives house, the Shiratorizawa dorms, as long as I’m with you I’m good.”

Kenjirou’s eyes started to water. He looked at Shigeru who was looking at him with steely determination, the kind of look he gets when he gets so into studying and reading and playing volleyball.

“Why?” Kenjirou muttered, bringing his hand up when a sob escaped his mouth.

“Don’t you realize, Ken?” Shigeru chuckled but Kenjirou could hear the tears in his voice.

“You gave me a home and place to belong. Where you are? I’d want to be there with you, too. All the way. Because you’re my home, Kenjirou. Everything else wouldn’t be the same without you.”

\----------------------------

They were studying in the library for an upcoming test in Biology when a boy with messy ginger hair dropped a wad of cash in front of them.

“Room 363, 8pm.” He said when Shigeru and Kenjirou looked up at him.

“Excuse me?” Kenjirou raised an eyebrow, his tone scathing but the other boy, who he realized was their teammate in the volleyball club, just regarded him with a bored look.

“You can come too if you want. I think the money is enough for a threesome if that’s good with you.”

“Who the fuck—”

Before Kenjirou could even finish what he was saying and give the other first year a piece of his mind, Shigeru grabbed his arm and silenced him with just a look.

“We’ll be there, Kawanishi-kun.” He smiled charmingly at the other boy who just nodded before walking away, hands in his pocket.

“You’re going to get us kicked out of the library Kenjirou.” Shigeru whispered to his friend who continued staring daggers at the ginger-haired boy.

“He is an entitled asshole.” Kenjirou huffed crossing his arms with a scowl on his face.

“It comes with the job. Stop fuming and go back to studying.”

Kenjirou dropped his arms with a sigh before picking his pencil up and continuing to read and take down notes.

 

At 8pm, they were standing in front of Room 363 where Kawanishi said they wanted to meet them.

Shigeru tried to talk him out of joining, saying that he wouldn’t want Kenjirou’s first time in sex to be in a threesome, but Kenjirou held his ground saying that no matter what Shigeru says he would come with and do it.

“You could still back out.” Shigeru said, fist hovering over the door.

“No. I’m staying.” Kenjirou answered stubbornly. Shigeru sighed then proceeded to knock.

It didn’t take long enough for Kawanishi to open the door, stepping aside to let them in.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Shigeru asked, waving at the other boy, a brunet who was lounging on one of the beds. He recognized him to be another one of his teammates.

Kawanishi shuffled over to his own bed and plopped down before hugging one of the pillows close to his chest, eyes droopy as he regarded the two visitors.

“Just sit somewhere and make yourself at home. We have some left-overs if you want to eat dinner.” Kawanishi said.

“What? I thought..” Shigeru blinked, confused at what the ginger said.

“Sex? As much as getting laid sounds good, I’d rather sleep.”

“What was the money for then?” Kenjirou asked.

“If I just came up to you and ask to spend time with us, you wouldn’t go. I’ve tried doing that before. So, I thought maybe if I went up and asked if I could get some sex like the others do, then maybe you’d agree and here you both are.”

“What do you mean you tried it before?”

“Wake me up in an hour.” Kawanishi turned on his other side, his back towards Kenjirou and Shigeru and then he was already fast asleep.

“Oi!” Kenjirou called.

“Sorry about him. But yeah, we don’t mean any harm. We just wanted to hang-out with you guys. Name’s Futakuchi Kenji by the way. We’re on the same team.” The other occupant of the room said.

“Yeah. You’re one of the wing spikers.” Shigeru said, plopping down on the floor.

“That I am.” Futakuchi grinned. “Do you want to play some board games? I have monopoly and scrabble.”

“Scrabble would be nice.” Shigeru replied. He turned to look back at Kenjirou, gesturing for him to sit down while Futakuchi went to get the board game.

With a resigned sigh, Kenjirou plopped down beside Shigeru and played scrabble for what would be hours until the curfew with Futakuchi and eventually, a groggy Kawanishi.

\----------------------------

Kawanishi Taichi, Kenjirou learned, was that lanky blonde kid in Kita-Ichi during their middle school days.

A promising young blocker in the team and the quiet kid in their class who, in the middle of their second year, suddenly left town.

Kenjirou remembered Kawanishi asking him and Shigeru if they wanted to play with him, but Kenjirou shut the kid down saying they had to be home already.

They’d rather reach the house before auntie and uncle so they had more time to hide in their room pretending to be engrossed in their take-home school works.

“My parents had to move in another country for a while and I needed to come with them that’s why I left school.” Kawanishi explained during lunch, when Kenjirou decided he can’t really escape their clutches. Kawanishi, he found out, was more stubborn than he and Shigeru combined, and Futakuchi was very insistent.

They weren’t that bad after a few weeks of spending time with each other and Kenjirou learned to appreciate and be comfortable with their presence. He could go as far as to say he considered him their friends.

Still, what happened in middle school was something Kenjirou strongly kept in wraps.

 

Until their second year when they went back to Shiratorizawa with new bruises on their arms.

They went back to the house for a while to get the few things they needed and some documents that Sugawara-san said he needed from Kenjirou.

Auntie and Uncle weren’t amused. Said that just because they were studying in an elite school, they were feeling entitled and mighty, coming back to the house just to rub it off on their faces.

It wasn’t pretty, what happened.

The bruises weren’t hard to keep, with the way their uniform was designed. Besides, they were used to it by now that hiding them was second nature already.

But during practice was the hardest.

Shigeru suggested using concealer and for a while it worked.

Until they rushed to practice one morning and forgot to cover the scars, presenting them to Kawanishi’s and Futakuchi’s gazes when they got changed in the club room and the two waited on them.

“What happened?” Futakuchi asked, his eyes widening in horror at the big, purpling bruise on Shigeru’s waist.

“Fell down the stairs.” Shigeru replied, shrugging non-chalantly. Kawanishi looked like he didn’t believe him the slightest and Futakuchi just frowned, ready to argue that there was no way it could’ve been a fall when Kenjirou closed his locker door loudly and said that they should head to the gym if they didn’t want to be subjected to Washijou’s punishing drills.

 

They had new first years, and Kenjirou could recognize some faces as a few of their opponents back in middle school as well as past teammates.

“Kunimi Akira, wing spiker.” One of the few said and Kenjirou turned at the familiar name, remembered the kid who got into his nerves so much because he was lazy and overconfident.

The raven-haired first year turned to meet Kenjirou’s gaze head on, unflinching and unbothered, just as he always did even during middle school during Kenjirou’s reign as captain and the boy would just nod whenever he tells him off but refuse to follow.

It never failed to grate on Kenjirou’s nerves, even now when Kunimi just brushed him off.

\----------------------------

“I hate him so much.” Kenjirou grinded his teeth as he sat down on the cafeteria table that he, Shigeru, Kawanishi and Futakuchi claimed to be theirs. “He’s a good player but he’s so fucking lazy he can’t even move his ass when he needed to.”

Shigeru sat down beside him, “Tell me about it. That other second year? Kyoutani? I swear I’m going to choke him the next time he skips practice.”

Kawanishi and Futakuchi just looked at them and listened to their ranting about their two teammates who give them the hardest time. They were used to it by now. Ever since the raven-haired first year started to become a part of the team it always seemed like he and Kenjirou are out to get each other during practice.

Meanwhile, the few times Kyoutani showed up at practice, he and Shigeru seemed to always find ways to be at each other’s throats.

Futakuchi found it amusing. Kawanishi on the other hand, just wanted some peace, which he got after the one week training camp.

They had a little break and Shigeru and Kenjirou went back to their house.

When they came back, Kawanishi felt a different air surrounding them. They were too quiet, in an unusual and unsettling kind of way.

When a dam is full, it would only take a few drops before the waters overflowed like raging fire.

It came one day during practice.

They were training harder for the upcoming Spring High.

Despite Kyoutani’s taunting, Shigeru just brushed him off.

Despite Kunimi’s sassy remarks, Kenjirou just remained silent.

“What’s wrong with you today?” Kunimi asked once practice was over.

“Why do you care?” Kenjirou snapped, brushing off the hand that Kunimi placed on his shoulder.

“I don’t know, maybe because despite the way we go at each other I treat you as my teammate and I care? And the rest of the team does as well.” Kunimi snapped back.

“Well then stop caring because you won’t get anything out of it.”

“Tough lock, Shirabu-san. You could care for other people without wanting or asking anything in return.”

“You can take your concern and shove it because I don’t want it. Fuck off, Kunimi.” Kenjirou gritted out.

It seemed to set something inside Kunimi alight because he tackled Kenjirou and seeing that he was objectively taller and Kenjirou was caught off guard, they end up falling to the ground in a pile of limbs.

Kunimi sat up and fisted his shirt to bring him close, “I’m tired of this shit, Shirabu-san. If you think everyone doesn’t notice then you’re wrong because we do. Ever since middle school, there had been something going on and you’re inside your head too much to notice the people that care about you and Yahaba-san. Just because I argue with you on a daily basis and piss you off doesn’t mean I care any less. You’re my senpai, you’re my teammate, you’re someone I look up to, you were my captain, you are my friend and I care about you so tell us what’s wrong.”

“Shut up! You’re not my friend. We don’t have friends. Everyone would just use us as a means to something and it would always be like that so stop pretending you care more than you do without wanting anything in return because you would! Maybe not now, but in the future, you would figure out caring for us is a fucking chore and you would want out!”

Kunimi’s hold on him loosened and his voice was uncharacteristically soft and gentle the next time he spoke, “Is that what you think?”

The gym was silent save for the sound of his labored breathing. Kenjirou looked around and saw everyone was looking at them.

Futakuchi and Kawanishi was struck silent, their eyes shining with hurt and another emotion that Kenjirou can’t place. Or maybe he doesn’t want to place.

He chanced a look at Shigeru who was looking at him, his teeth worrying his lower lip as he struggled to hold himself together in front of everyone.

“Get off me.” Kenjirou said and Kunimi moved without another word. He stood up and ran outside the gym, Shigeru hot on his heels.

They ended up in their dorm room, lying side by side on Shigeru’s bed which were too small for them but somehow they made themselves fit.

“I guess I just ruined the chance of us finding a good team and fitting in.” Kenjirou whispered in the silence of the room.

“They’re a good bunch.” Shigeru said. “I take it you’re warming up to them.”

“I am. I just had to ruin things, huh.” Kenjirou choked on a sob and he could feel Shigeru’s arms tightening around him, holding him close, enough to ground him to the present, enough to make him feel that he won’t fall apart.

 

Volleyball practice was tense the next few weeks and Washijou noticed, snapping at them to do something about it.

Their captain swept a glance at Shigeru and Kenjirou who both pretended not to notice before he turned back to the Coach and bowing his head.

“Fuck, I forgot my birth certificate back in the house.” Kenjirou said as he organized the documents that Sugawara-san would be taking tomorrow. Something about a part of the last will and testament that his parents left for him but wasn’t discussed when they were adopted almost seven years ago. “I need to get it.”

“I’m coming with you.” Shigeru stood up and went to get his jacket but Kenjirou stopped him.

“No, I’ll be going alone. Would be easier to slip in and out without them noticing.”

“But—”

“Shut up, Shigeru. I’ll be fine. It wouldn’t take me long.”

Shigeru frowned but he nodded albeit hesitantly and pulled Kenjirou in a tight hug, “Be careful and come back soon.”

“I will.”

 

The moment Kenjirou opened the door to his relatives’ house, he was met by the smell of both cigarettes and alcohol wafting through the air.

He closed the door quietly and tip-toed through the dark house, but the moment his foot stepped on the stairs, the bathroom door opened and light shone on him, his uncle stumbling out into the hallway, drunk.

Kenjirou was frozen on his tracks and when his uncle’s gaze landed on him, he found movement in his limbs again and ran up the stairs, his uncle’s voice following behind.

He locked the door to his and Shigeru’s old bedroom, buying himself time as he heard the drunk and approaching footsteps of his uncle, slurred voice loud in the silence of the house.

He opened one of the drawers beside their old bed and saw his and Shigeru’s birth certificates where they left them the last time they came back and he immediately took them, folding them neatly and placing them in the inside pocket of his jacket.

He heard the door knob being opened. His uncle must have gotten the master key of the house and Kenjirou turned to the window, opening it.

He would have to jump and it isn’t low but it was the only option rather than facing his uncle head on.

“Kenjirou!” The door to the bedroom opened and Kenjirou turned in alarm to see his uncle staggering towards him.

“Shit.” He muttered, crinkling his nose at the horrible smell.

“How good of ya to visit us aye?” His uncle slurred. “You shoulda just stayed here ya know? And work yer ass off to bring some money to pay the debts. Yer more useful than staying in that horrible school where ya don’t even belong.”

“I’m not staying here and be your money-pooper you scumbag.” Kenjirou spitted out which made rage swim inside the eyes of his drunk uncle.

“Listen here ya brat.” He grabbed Kenjirou by the wrist, his hold tight enough to bruise while his other hand went to grip his hair tight enough to feel as if his roots are going to come off. “Ya should be grateful that we even thought of adopting ya and giving ya a family, even going as far as adopting that other son o’a bitch, what’s his name? Shigeru?”

“There’s nothing to be thankful of. The orphanage is a lot better place than being here with the two of you. You're no family.”

A loud and hard slap landed on his cheek and he fell to the ground, catching himself on time with his hands to prevent himself from face-planting.

“Ungrateful little shit.” A kick on the rib.

“Yer just like yer goddamn father. Running off once they got married and feeling all entitled. And yer bitch of a mom? Glad they fuckin died in that car crash. Unfortunate that they left a bastard like ya alive.” He said, punctuating his statements with two more kicks to Kenjirou’s side that took his breath out of his lungs as he curled up on himself on the floor.

“Useless bitch.”

The door was shut and he was left there lying, breathing heavily as he clutched his aching sides.

\----------------------------

“Shirabu-san?”

Kenjirou jumped in alarm, looking around and sighing in relief when he saw Kunimi standing beside the street lamp.

“Kunimi. What are you doing out? It’s past curfew already.” He replied as Kunimi moved to stand beside him.

“I could ask you the same.” Kunimi raised an eyebrow and Kenjirou just rolled his eyes before he started walking again.

“Shirabu-san.”

“What.”

“Your lip is bleeding.”

Kenjirou brought his hand up to his lip and felt something wet. When he pulled back, he saw red painting his fingers. _Must have been from when uncle slapped me._

“Here.” Kunimi offered him his handkerchief and Kenjirou just looked at him warily before taking it and using it to wipe the blood off. Kunimi just looked at him, not saying anything but Kenjirou could feel the curiosity emanating from his junior but he chose to ignore it.

They walked side by side in silence until they reached the gates of Shiratorizawa where they saw Shigeru walking back and forth in front of the dorms, Futakuchi and Kawanishi standing behind him.

“Kenjirou!” Shigeru shouted and ran to hug him, which was a wrong move as it jostled Kenjirou and hit him in the places where he was sure there would be bruises.

“Were they..?” Shigeru asked, worry lining his dull brown eyes.

“Nah, it was only uncle who was there. I don’t know about auntie but I was lucky she wasn’t there.”

“You call that ‘lucky’?” Kunimi murmured, obviously referring to the split and bleeding lip.

“Kunimi, where have you been? Kindaichi knocked on our door saying you weren’t in the dorm yet.” Futakuchi said when he reached them.

Kunimi offered no answer, but it seemed that Futakuchi wouldn’t take that so he just stared the first year down until Kunimi sighed in defeat and said, “I saw Shirabu-san walk out a while ago and I followed him.”

“What the fuck?”

“I was worried okay? And I wanted to talk to you. You went inside the house and I stayed a few houses down but you were taking so long and when I got near I heard lots of shouting. I was worried, you didn’t come out for a long time and when you did, I panicked so I hid behind the street light near your house.”

Kenjirou snorted at that.

“Shut up, Shirabu-san.” Kunimi grumbled.

“Well, he does look like he has a hard time walking. And that split lip needs to be treated immediately.” Kawanishi said.

“I’m fine.”

“No, Kenjirou. You’re not.” Shigeru sighed. “Let’s go to our room.”

In the end, Kawanishi, Futakuchi and Kunimi ended up staying inside Shigeru and Kenjirou’s dorm room where Kenjirou told them what happened in the house.

Kawanishi was fuming silently while Futakuchi screamed in outrage making their neighboring rooms knock on their shared wall to quiet them down.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Futakuchi asked them.

“Well after years of being threatened that if we speak of what happened inside the house, we would just be subjected to greater punishment, we kind of got used to it I guess?” Kenjirou shrugged, hissing in pain when Shigeru applied antiseptic to his split lip.

“Besides, they can’t touch us. Not when we are here.”

“That doesn’t seem to be the case when you come back from that house with bruises.” Kawanishi said.

“It’s hard to speak up okay? Not when I feel like if I did, they’d hurt Shigeru more. They threatened me whenever Sugawara-san would show up to visit, and Sugawara-san doubts my relatives and despite me not telling anything, they would still hurt Shigeru because apparently they think I lie and that the police is out to get them.”

“When did you last meet Sugawara-san?” Kunimi asked.

“About two months ago I think, but we keep in touch. I’d be meeting him tomorrow for something important along with our family lawyer. Shigeru and I told him the gist of what happened already and tomorrow we will file a complaint.”

Kawanishi nodded, “Okay. Tell us if you need anything more. We’d be more than happy and willing to help.”

“Kawanishi—”

“I mean it, Kenjirou.” Kawanishi’s eyes shone with determination. “I’m not sitting down and let you suffer through all of these alone. You and Shigeru. You don’t have to be alone. Not anymore.”

\----------------------------

The rest of their second year went by in a blur.

They reconciled with their team and everything went back to normal. Their captain nodded and patted them in the back, telling them that they could approach him if they needed someone to listen and instead of lashing out like Kenjirou always did before, they nodded and kept it to heart, knowing that everyone in the team was sincere in being there for them.

Sugawara-san and Tanaka-san brought with them good news.

Apparently, there was a trust fund that Kenjirou’s parents left for him for his college education that they didn’t give his relatives access to because as his mother wrote in the last will, it would only be Kenjirou’s and he would be the only one allowed to use it as he pleases, for his own good, which he can access once he turned 18 years old.

They were also able to finally submit a complaint regarding child abuse against Kenjirou’s relatives and Kunimi even volunteered to become a witness seeing as he was once there during one of the times that Kenjirou’s uncle laid down a hand on him.

Things were looking up for them.

As for Spring High, they lost but it’s okay.

They’re going to get stronger, they’re going to get that title back next year and they will make sure of it.

\----------------------------

Before their third and final year in Shiratorizawa began, they went to Kawanishi’s where they spend most of their time outside Shiratorizawa.

Kawanishi, as well as Sugawara-san and Shimizu-san, strongly opposed to them going back to their relatives’ house. The few times they did, someone would accompany them, most of the time it would be Kunimi or Kawanishi, but it doesn’t mean they would leave unscathed.

It seemed that because they filed a complaint, auntie and uncle became even more aggressive. Not that it is helping their case. Nope. If ever, it would only put them in prison more.

“Does any of you want beer?” Kawanishi asked from the kitchen.

“I’ll take one!” Shigeru replied and Kenjirou just looked at him. “What? We’re 18, we can drink.”

“21 is the legal age in Japan.”

“I don’t see anyone in here complaining.”

“I am.”

“Shut up and just get yourself some drink. Or maybe you’re just a baby when it comes to alcohol.”

Kunimi snickered and Kenjirou just rolled his eyes before he accepted the bottle that Kawanishi passed to him when he returned from the kitchen carrying eight bottles.

“Want to play truth or dare?” Futakuchi asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“We’re not in middle school.” Kenjirou deadpanned.

“Stop being such a party-pooper.”

“It’s a boring game.” Kyoutani grunted, drinking from his bottle and grimacing at the taste.

“See? Kyou agrees with me.” Kenjirou said gesturing to the blonde. It took a lot of convincing for Kyoutani to come with them on this sleep-over but in the end he did come, which came as a relief for both Kenjirou and Shigeru seeing as they were the ones assigned to lead the team next year.

“Why Kyou? Afraid of a little challenge when you choose dare?” Shigeru taunted and judging by the way Kyoutani scoffed at him before chugging the beer down to the last drop, he was in. Kenjirou just groaned, he was too easy to rile up.

They ended up playing Truth or Dare, drinking a few more bottles of alcohol making their tongues loose and their movements sluggish.

Kawanishi got Kyoutani to admit about having a crush on Kindaichi during the beginning of the second year and Kyoutani got Kenjirou to admit liking Shigeru ever since they were in their last year of middle school, but didn’t even think of pursuing anything romantic with his best friend because he was already happy with Shigeru being his best friend and he would like to keep it that way. Kenjirou worried that it might make things awkward between Shigeru and him but Shigeru assured him that it wouldn’t and all things Shigeru told him is still true and wouldn’t change. He loves Kenjirou and it would stay that way forever. Kenjirou could never pry that love away from Shigeru’s hands even if he wanted to.

Kenjirou was already laughing very hard when Futakuchi admitted to pranking Washijou one night and ending up having to run 20 laps of suicide drills and 100 extra serves for the duration of one week.

“It felt like dying but worth it!” Futakuchi said, throwing his arms up.

Even Kyoutani was laughing at the antics of the other ace of their team.

“Okay, okay next.” Watari turned the bottle and it stopped in front of Kenjirou.

“Shirabuuuuu, truth or dare?” Futakuchi asked and, feeling oddly brave, maybe because of the alcohol, Kenjirou grinned and answered, “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Kunimi!”

“What.”

“And not some boring stuff where you just touch your lips with one another. I want some tongue action.”

“You’re so demanding.”

“And you’re so talkative. Get going chop chop, we don’t have time.”

“Futakuchi, you’re such an asshole.”

“Stop running that mouth and put it to better use.”

“Don’t rush him, Futakuchi-san~” Kunimi drawled from where he was seated beside Kindaichi. “Our little setter is nervous, it’s his first kiss after all.”

“As if it isn’t yours!” Kenjirou shouted while blushing.

Kunimi just raised an eyebrow, “It’s not. Yuu was my first kiss back in middle school.”

“What.”

Kunimi just grinned at him, the kind that Kenjirou hates and throwing all fucks out of the goddamn window, he grabbed Kunimi by the hair and kissed him, their lips hitting each other a little uncomfortably due to their tipsy movements and well, it is Kenjirou’s first time.

After a little bit of adjustment, they found a position where their lips could comfortably slide against each other but Kenjirou was still sloppy so Kunimi took it in himself to guide his senpai.

“Not bad.” Kunimi whispered with a smirk when they separated, faces flushed with both alcohol and something else.

“Shut up.”

\----------------------------

“You could just you know, approach him and ask him to fuck you instead of staring and thirsting from a distance.” Shigeru said.

Kenjirou snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Shigeru, looking at him as if he just said that the Earth is square and that the crows are white. “What the fuck, Shigeru.”

“I’m just suggesting something that would make your lives easier instead of the two of you eyefucking each other from opposite sides of the court.”

“It’s not like that and I don’t like him that way.”

“If you say so~”

Kenjirou chanced one last glance at Kunimi and immediately turned his head back when he caught the other staring, unable to see the smirk that made its way to the second years lips.

\----------------------------

Months of staring and building sexual tension ended up with Kunimi crowding Kenjirou against the lockers when he caught the third year alone in the club room.

Kenjirou didn’t even bother to protest and ask Kunimi to let him go, not when Kunimi’s lips are so close to his, those thin, pink lips that he had tasted before and was dying to taste again just so he wouldn’t forget the sweet, strawberry chapstick that was Kunimi’s brand.

When Kunimi’s lips met his, there wasn’t the gentle gliding like it did the first time they kissed.

It was all tongue and teeth and spit and everything rough that Kenjirou needed, as well as the knee that wound its way between his legs, applying pressure to that area where Kenjirou needed it the most.

It was fortunate that Shigeru was out with Watari and Kyoutani, making it easier for Kenjirou and Kunimi to stumble inside the older’s dorm room, resuming their heated embrace.

Kenjirou tried to keep in his whimpers and moans, embarrassed at the noises coming out from his mouth and afraid that the other people in the dorm could hear him, but Kunimi held his hands above his head as he gave a particularly hard thrust against Shirabu’s prostate that had the brunet screaming and tightening his legs around Kunimi’s waist.

The next day, Kenjirou was flushed with embarrassment when Shigeru arrived to see him and Kunimi tangled with each other and naked beneath the sheets, even more when their neighboring students shot him a look when they exited the dorm.

He hid behind Kunimi who just laughed at him before they made their way to their classes, hands clasped between them.

Kyoutani and Shigeru also started dating after the Inter High and Kenjirou found himself happy for his best friend. Even if it meant walking in on him and Kyoutani getting it on in the locker room or in their own dorm room.

“You can’t talk, Kenjirou. You and Kunimi are just as bad.” Shigeru told him once and Kenjirou can’t deny that they may have fooled around in the locker area once and one of their teammates might have heard them.

Their romance lasted until the end of Spring High Nationals, after going back from Tokyo and winning the second place. It was fleeting, the romantic feelings and both of them figured out that their relationship wasn’t something that would be in the long run. Kunimi found someone he genuinely like, and Kenjirou understood, didn’t feel any remorse or ill-will towards the other.

They broke it off, and it was a clean break up.

They passed off the torch and Kunimi Akira became the next captain of Shiratorizawa and Kindaichi Yuutarou his vice-captain.

Kenjirou and Shigeru both believed that they will take Shiratorizawa to Nationals once again, just like they did that year.

The fire in Kunimi’s eyes promised that he wouldn’t fail them.

During graduation, their juniors went to see them and Kenjirou would admit that he would miss this bunch. He grew to love them and see them as their own family, and the memories he had shared with them in the past two years would be something that he would hold close in his heart.

“Shirabu-san!” Goshiki called and he blushed when Kenjirou turned to look at him. “Congratulations! I wish you well in university!”

“Hmm.” Kenjirou hummed and reached up to ruffle the younger boy’s hair. “Go get ‘em, future ace.”

Goshiki’s eyes shone with brightly-lit passion and he straightened, “I will!”

He walked off to say goodbye to the other senpais and Kunimi approached Kenjirou.

“You’d have your hands full with that fire over there.” Kenjirou said fondly, gesturing to Goshiki.

“Yeah, but I’ll manage.” He turned to look at Kenjirou, “Would you visit?”

“We will, don’t worry.”

Kunimi nodded and didn’t hesitate to hug Kenjirou.

“Thank you, Kenjirou.”

“It is me who should be thanking you, silly.”

It sounded very fond and affectionate and Kenjirou, who used to avoid intimacy, found out he doesn’t care.

This, the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club, is his family. It had been home in the past three years and it would be in the years to come. He would come back, and he would reminisce the memories he shared with those he held close to him.

Watari Shinji.

Kindaichi Yuutarou.

Kyoutani Kentarou.

Futakuchi Kenji.

Kunimi Akira.

Kawanishi Taichi.

Yahaba Shigeru.

Sugawara-san called him the day before graduation to congratulate both him and Shigeru, and told them his relatives wouldn't bother him anymore. The relief that flooded his chest was enough to bring tears to his eyes as he hugged Shigeru tight, becausse  _finally,_ they're free. 

“Ready to head out?” Kawanishi asked as he approached Kunimi and Kenjirou, his hands interlaced with Futakuchi. “We might not have seats if we don’t head over now.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They walked out of the school and Shigeru sidled up to him, holding his hand and swaying it between them, just like he did when they were eight years old.

Walking underneath the cool spring breeze of Sendai, the petals of the sakura trees framing the wonderful scenery, the chatters of his teammates filling the silence, Kenjirou finds the familiarity all too comforting and for once, he doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! leave some comments to let me know what you think about the fic! ^^ and thank you so so much for reading! ♥︎


End file.
